


Let’s just pretend

by happydaysbus1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Basically, Blow Job, Drama, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Group chat, Hands Job, Happy Ending, Harry’s a fuckboy, Harry’s a horny guy, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Nudes, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex without Protection, Sexting, Shower Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, but he really likes Harry, he sleeps around with girls, he’s a kinky guy, louis is in love with him, louis is just kidding most of the time, louis wants to be called daddy, niall is the best character, so he’s cute somehow, too much drama, versatile, yeap, zayn always leaves, ziam, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaysbus1/pseuds/happydaysbus1
Summary: Harry gets a nude, and that's fine, he's used to these kinds of situations but ... oh, it’s from a guy this time. And he’s not interested in men right now, thanks anyway, Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~At first they are only messages but later it is all narration. ~~~
> 
> ****** ***** English is not my first language, so you probably see a lot of grammatical errors. Please feel free to correct me and I will edit it as soon as possible for better reading. If you want to be my beta, just write to me. Thank you ❤️

[Unknown number: Hello, baby]

—Hello

[Unknown number: What are you doing?]

—I just got out of the shower, you?

[Unknown number: Why don't you send me a nude?]

[Your body must be very pretty]

Harry laughed when he read the last message and answered. 

—Why you don't send me a nude, love.

He just got out of the shower and he was walking to the bed to apply lotion to his legs and arms. It is Saturday night and he will go out drinking with his friends. He looked at his phone again, because he just got a new message.

[Unknown number: First you, baby. I need good material to touch me]

Harry laughed again because ... Okay, he does that too, he sends messages to unknown numbers with the intention of receiving some nude every night. He has been sending and receiving inappropriate messages from strangers for almost a year, and with some of those girls he has been found to have casual sex. He didn't think it was a big deal, he didn't mind sending photos to anyone because he's free with his body; It also works too well for him to get girls to have sex with. The situation was funny because he is the one who always asks for nudes, and now they are trying to make that move.

.

.

He didn't touch his phone because he was at the bar with his friend, and he just saw how the screen lit up when he got message after message. Finally he gave up and checked the messages.

[Unknown number: Hey, baby. Why you do not answer? Don’t be afraid of me]

[Are you with someone else?]

[I will send you a photo]

[Attached image]

[Did you like it? ]

Harry swallowed hard and looked sideways, trying not to let anyone see the picture he just received. He took the phone off his chest and looked at the photo again because ... _wow._

He's a man ... what?

He rolled his eyes and snorted because... Of course it was going to be a man! No decent girl would ask nudes at random phone numbers, or, well, Harry thinks it's more likely because he does.

Liam heard Harry's snort and looked up from his own phone. "Everything okay, Hazz?"

Harry locked the screen and nodded. “Fine, fine. Yes, will Niall be here soon?" he asked and drank some of his drink.

“Niall will not come, he said he would go out with his friends from his soccer team"

Harry nodded and as Liam looked back at his phone, then he decides to have fun with the idiot who thinks he’s texting a girl.

—Yes, I liked it.

—Can you send me another one?

The answer came almost immediately.

[Unknown number: I'll send you the pictures you want, baby, but show me your boobs]

—I'm not home anymore, I can't send you a picture now

—And by the way, I don't have boobs. I have a penis, and a big one.

[Unknown number: Oh ...]

Harry laughed because he wanted to spread the deception, but now he didn't have time for that. He left the phone on the table believing that he would no longer have any answer, but was surprised when a few seconds later he received a new message.

[Unknown number: How big is it?]

Harry did not respond to the message because it was not in his plans to have any homosexual experience at the moment, he is not interested in men.

But the next day he receives new messages.

[Unknown number: Hello, baby.]

[Last night I thought a lot about of you, look]

[Attached image]

—WTF? I DON'T LIKE COCKS! THANK YOU SO MUCH BUT NO

[Unknown number: You think so, but you still haven't seen mine]

Harry deleted the message, as he always did after reading them. He drops onto the couch and wraps his arm around a cushion. Liam is lying on the other couch with a pot of chocolate ice cream. It’s Sunday, and as usual they usually spend the day watching movies or series, they are roommates.

The phone starts ringing again, 4 beeps, one after the other, and Liam turns to see him. "Wow, someone is in demand today, who is it?"

Harry shrugs his shoulders. “I'm not very interested in finding out anyway."

Liam looks at Harry's phone on the coffee table and then raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know, it doesn't matter." He says and glances at his friend's movements. Liam is usually too curious, and probably wants to read those messages.

"Is she a new girl? Hm? What's her name?"

"No, it's nobody." Harry says, and snorts.

"Well what am I supposed to think about when you're being so secretive about it?"

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted. "A guy has been texting me ..."

"A guy? Who?"

"I do not know." Harry clarifies, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess he chose a random number”

"How do you know it's a man?"

"Because he sent me nudes." Harry says and laughs. "The idiot sent me pictures thinking I was a girl."

"Let's see, show me the photos." Liam says nervously.

Harry frowns, why would Liam want to look at nudes of a guy? "I would show them to you, but I always delete the texts after reading them."

Liam nods and Harry has an idea. He texts the guy again.

—Can you send me another picture?

[Unknown number: Here you go, baby]

[Attached image]

.  
.  
.

His phone rings again, the screen is illuminated, and a small graphic appears next to the unknown number name. When the message loads, what he get is a photo of that guy's bare chest.

[Attached image]

[Unknown number: Do you want to come?]

Harry wonders if this is another mistake. He wonders if this guy did not understand that he is a man, or what is he looking for?

Type, after taking the necessary pause even to mentally assemble a response. The image is objectively good - faceless, but his body looks like ... fine. He doesn't know why, but he decides not to answer the message, instead ... send a photograph in response.

There is some shyness for a moment as he hold his phone and press the front camera. He always sends pictures of his body to strangers, and it is not a strange thing to be doing it, perhaps it is the fact of knowing that a man is the one who is going to receive it.

His phone vibrates in his hand as he is about to take a photo of himself.

[Unknown number: So, baby? Do you want to come to my bed?]

The message appears over the image of his bare chest and he gulps when he takes a picture. It doesn't even take the time to check that it's not out of focus or something, he just send it.

—Why don't you come here?

[Attached image]

(*) PIC OF HARRY HOLDING HIS DICK. HAHA

After he sends his message, he lies back on the bed and looks back at that last photo he received. He stops to look closely at that guy's tattooed chest, focusing on the marked abs and pecs. It is an incredibly frustrating image because he have an invitation to bed, but that of a man, and ...

Press the key to delete the photo he received, and as soon as he do, the alert for new messages appears on his screen.

[Unknown number: Shit]

[This is weird, but I'm not going to lie to you ...]

[I have an erection ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯]

—Hehe, thanks?

[Unknown number: what's your name?]

There was no chance that he’s doing this with a guy, but he continued and now he can't stop himself. The fact that he is not maddened by the idea is an inexplicable mystery - he believes that perhaps it is because he likes to receive compliments on his body.

But the reality is that he liked the images he received, if he think about it, because it feels like an introduction to something else. He never intended to be attracted to a man, but still takes the trouble to keep answering messages.

—I’m Harry. What’s your name?

[Unknown number: Louis]

[Unknown number: But you can call me Daddy if you want]

~ • ~

Harry was stuck in a hateful literature class, when he just wanted to go home and sleep. Liam was sitting next to him, no less boring than he ... The teachers were sometimes a pain in the ass.

At this point, he was trying very hard not to let his eyelids close and his face not fall on the table. He was hungry, and a getaway to the bathroom sounded powerfully eye-catching, if only to splash a little cold water on his face and stretch his legs. His ass had also started to bother him from sitting for a long time. He exchanged a knowing look with his best friend and the small peculiarity of the expressions on Liam's face told him that he was not the only one who suffered from being in class.

Harry didn't even know when he fell asleep, but a kick to the calf startled him and managed to wake him up. His disoriented eyes fluttered around the room, and his heart thumped against his chest so fast that it felt like he was trying to explode. Thank God no one other than Liam noticed his long nap, probably a minute long, and after feeling calmer, he smiled at his friend in appreciation.

He leaned back in his chair and tried to focus on the class, but his attention was soon interrupted by the vibration of his phone inside one of the pockets of his skinny jeans. It was rare to receive a message at this time in the morning, since generally the people with whom he speaks know that he is in class during these hours, but he played down the matter.

Phone in hand, he quickly unlocks the screen and opens the message. Out of the corner of his eyes he could clearly see the curiosity painted in Liam's eyes, but he wasn't going to let him read his private conversations, and he kept his phone discreetly hidden under the table. And it was the best thing he could have done, because otherwise his friend would have been able to see the new photograph that this guy Louis sent him.

[Louis: You get up early like this 😴]

[Attached image]

(*) PIC OF LOUIS HOLDIG HIS DICK ON BED. HAHA

As his eyes watched the image, he felt a little warm. He didn't have much time to recover or blink, because another message came.

[Louis: I'm hard, baby]

He swallowed and settled into his seat, he should answer now.

—First of all, it's midmorning, you just awake?

—Second, nice sheets, buddy. Do you have a sister to introduce me? I'm not gay.

[Louis: I'm not gay either]

—Okay, so why are you sending me pictures of your dick?

[Louis: Because it's fun. Will you send me one?]

—I can't, I'm in class

—And, seriously, I'm not gay, bro

[Louis: Me neither, but let's just pretend]


	2. Chapter 2

[Attached image]

(*) PIC OF HARRY ABS WITH LOVE BITES.

—They tend to be more marked, but lately I don't do much exercise

—Did you like it? I left class to go to the bathroom and take my picture. Feel privileged.

[Louis: Those are love bites?]

—Yeap.

_Seen 10:40 ✓✓_

* * * *

—Good morning, sweetheart.

[Louis: WTF. WHO THE FUCK IS GETTING UP AT THIS TIME ON A SATURDAY?]

—Angels like me

[Attached image]

(*) MANIP OF HARRY HOLDING A TEA OVER HIS DICK. HAHHAA.

[Louis: 😍] 

[Louis: HELLO BABY.👉👌] 

—DON'T YELL AT ME

—We haven't talked in days. Everything is fine?

[Louis: Removing the fact that you woke me up from the dream where I was fucking Natalie Portman, all good]

[Louis: I was hard already, now because of your photo I will have to jerk off.😡]

—Oops!

—Hehe

—Sorry

[Louis: No, no. You can't ask for forgiveness, you have to come and take care of this]

[Attached image]

(*) MANIP OF LOUIS HARD DICK. 

—I am not going to say that I am hard and I want to masturbate, but… I am hard and I want to masturbate ◔_◔

[Louis: DO YOU WANT TO SUCK MY COCK? ʘ‿ʘ]

—Too soon, bro

[Louis: I was just asking ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯]

~ • ~

Harry changed the profile picture, before he had one of his hands with his thumb up, and now he put one where you can see his face. It was an old photo because his hair is longer now than it was back then. Louis was able to see him, and his gaze focused on the boy's piercing green eyes. Harry was looking directly at the camera, his lips curved slightly to the left forming a dimple on his cheek as he smiled.

The angle of the camera was from the top, so his body was visible, his torso was completely bare, and all Louis could do was look and admire. Harry was tan, and had a body that Louis did not deny being jealous. His shoulders were like those of someone who has been swimming or exercising all his life, spacious and very well built.

Louis does not know how long he sat looking at the image, but after coming to his senses, he decided to write to him.

[Louis: Your parents must be thieves, because they stole two stars and placed them in your eyes]

[Louis: If being beautiful is a sin, you have no forgiveness from God]

[Louis: I would like to be a pirate to take the treasure you have between your legs]

[Louis: I'm not musician, baby but when you want I can show you how well I can touch anything]

—WHOT

[Louis: Haaa, I Googled those things]

[Louis: You're the one in the photo...]

—Yeap.

[Louis: * jfhjdhfkjhff * good to know ...]

—Hehe

—You are so gay

[Louis: You are the one who wants to suck my cock]

—Who said that?

[Louis: I say that]

—Okay

[Louis: See? You can’t deny it]

.  
.

"Are you going to come tomorrow afternoon to watch my soccer game?"

"Yes, Niall, I am free. What time is it?" Liam asked enthusiastically. He has gone to see some of his matches.

"Mmm," he thought aloud. "I think it is six o'clock" Niall laughed. "But later I confirm you. You, Hazz? Will you come?"

Harry was staring at his phone while texting someone and smiling. His friends realize that he is stunned by the screen and look to see who he is writing with.

"Okay, Niall" Harry says and puts his phone in the back pocket of his pants before they manage to read any messages. "But I have a date at night."

Niall and Liam frown. Harry-date? They are words that do not combine because the curly is not about dating, but rather casual encounters.

Niall takes a sip of his beer and then smiles when he looks at his phone screen. He was looking at his Instagram and Gemma just posted a photo a few minutes ago, in it she goes out with a group of friends.

"Tell your sister she is very pretty, Hazz" A blush flooded the blonde's cheeks and then he laughed cheekily.

Harry laughed instantly because Niall never tires of trying to get his sister. Gemma is not interested in Niall, and Harry scoffed at that. "Not in your dreams, friend. Not in your dreams"

"Oh yeah ... in my dreams, yeah," Niall said in a gasping tone and Harry frowned this time.

His phone begins to vibrate, and he checks his messages.

[Louis: Hello, baby ... what are you doing?]

Harry laughs when reading the message because he asked him thousands of times to stop calling him "baby"

—At the bar, with friends, you? 

[Louis: Me too, with friends.]

[Louis: Wait, which bar?]

—London Vip. Why?

_Seen 02:37 ✓ ✓_

Harry enters the bathroom with his eyes on the phone (as always) and then saves it to unzip his pants as he stands in front of the urinals. For trying to decipher what was written on one of the walls, he inadvertently wets someone's slippers.

Harry instantly turns red when looking at the face of the blue-eyed boy in front of him, and put a wet puppy face when talking to him.

"Oops!"

"Hi," said the blue-eyed boy.

"Sorry," said Harry, and zipped up again. "Sorry, did I get you wet a lot?"

Just as Louis was about to answer, a nasty guy behind them walks between them, causing them to break eye contact. They are silent, watching as the disgusting guy spits on the floor and then leaves the bathroom without even washing his hands.

They both look at each other with a frown, and wash their hands as they look through the mirror.

"I'm glad I was standing next to you in front of the urinals. If I had to get someone else's pee on me, I would have preferred your pee rather than his"

They smile and Louis comes out of the bathroom after saying that. Harry does it minutes later, in the opposite direction.

(*) OBVIOUSLY, HARRY DOES NOT KNOW LOUIS'S FACE, AND HE DID NOT REALIZE THAT HE WAS HIM.*

*******

[Louis: Hello baby ❤️]

[Louis: What are you doing?]

—I just got out of bathing. You?

[Louis: In the locker room, I just got here. 😎 Today I have a match.⚽️]

[Attached image]

—OK. Cute toilet

[Louis: ha. Yes, what happens?]

—You didn't answer the messages last night

[Louis: Oh, is that the problem? 🙄]

—Yes, I do not like to get seen😠😠]

Seen

.  
.

.

The match started, and the captains of both teams go head to head once again.

"Tommo"

"Nialler ... we meet again"

They feign enmity in front of each other, but the reality is that they both get along too well. They have played for the same team as children but in a different category because Louis is 3 years older. Since then they keep in touch, they are great friends today.

The match started. Liam and Harry were in the stands cheering for the blonde. Liam was entertaining watching the game, but Harry kept his eyes on his phone. He is not interested in soccer, but he is only there to encourage his friend. For one reason or another they never coincide, and neither of them know Niall's friends, only the ones they share at the university. Liam and Harry have been friends since they were little, and they have known Niall for only a year because they share some classes.

The game ended with a 2-2 draw. Louis scored a goal and shouted it at Niall in the face. He was expelled for that.

* * * *

Harry left as soon as the game was over, because according to him he had an date. Liam waited for the blonde to leave the club, and since it is Saturday night, they decided to go out for a few drinks at the bar. When they were there, two more boys approached their table.

The blonde stood up to greet them, and introduced them to two of his friends. “Payno, this is Louis Tommo, and he is Zayn Malik" he said.

"Hey." Zayn smiled and reached out to greet Liam.

They have seen each other once at the bar. Niall and Zayn came over to greet him, but Liam had a girlfriend back then, and was with her at the time.

"Yes, I-I remember him." Liam says as he extends his hand.

Louis and Niall stand up for drinks, and Zayn took a seat next to him. They don't speak at first, they just stay silent ... looking at each other, and smiling at each other.

When they return with the drinks, Louis takes a seat, and the first thing he does is take his phone out of his pocket. He has promised to write to Harry, and that is what he is about to do, but stops when he sees him enter the bar ... with a girl.

[Louis: Sorry?]

[Louis: Who is that?]

Louis doesn't take his eyes off them, and when Harry reads their messages he frowns, looking everywhere. Everything seemed too strange to him, because he is looking for Louis but he doesn't really know what he looks like, he never saw his face, only his body ...

And his cock.

Harry doesn't answer the messages, he ignores them and pretends to ignore them for the rest of the night. He has been talking to this girl for months and she always rejected him. He likes challenges, and that's why the more she rejected him, the more he insisted. Now that he finally got an date with her, he won't waste time sending messages to any guy.

As hot as it is.

[Louis: Yesterday you wanted to suck my cock, and now you are like an idiot with a pair of tits]

[Louis: Who understands bottoms? 🙄]

[Louis: Louis is sad ... 😔]

[Louis: His cock too 😰]

[Louis: You're not even reading me ...]

[Louis: I think someone deserves spanking😏😜]

[Louis: OK. Ignore me, it's free.]

[Louis: From where I am I can see your gayness, bro 😎]

Harry looks at his phone because it was vibrating irritably in his pants pocket. He apologizes to the girl so that he can read the messages and frowns as he does so.

Dammit! How was he supposed to pay attention to his date when this motherfucker keeps texting him? He feels watched, and that's the worst, now he regrets too much for not asking him to show his face.

Harry looks around showing some concern. He manages to visualize the table where Louis is sitting, and he immediately looks down when he thinks their eyes met. Harry wasn't looking at him, he was looking at his friends.

He apologized to the girl so he could go to the bathroom, but actually walked straight to his table. Niall and Liam were instantly glad to see him approach, but his worried face made them stop smiling at any moment.

"Hey," he says generally, waving to everyone, until he sees Louis. "Heeey," he says, more enthusiastic to admit it. "I met you in the toilet"

"Hazz, this is Tommo, and this is Zayn. They are friends of mine, but from my previous team. You left early today. Guys, this is Harry," says Niall.

Harry greets them both with a shake of his head. "Yeah hey, all right? Liam" he looks at the chestnut. "Remember I told you about the guy who-?" he stops when he realizes that there are strange people around. "It doesn't matter, forget it." he says and makes a hand movement.

"No no no." Liam says. "What's going on?"

Harry leans back propping his elbows on the table and pulls out his phone to display the messages from this guy Louis.

"He's here, he's spying on me, I don't know. What do I do?"

Liam and Niall lean over to read the messages.

"What happened?" Zayn asks. Louis only takes a sip of his drink, or brings the glass to his mouth to hide his smile.

"A guy has been writing to him, asking for nudes," Liam replies. "It must be a pervert"

Everyone nods, but Louis sits up correctly and smiles. "Excuse me for meddling, Harry, right?" he says, looking at the curly "What about the guy? Did you answer the messages? Did you send him pictures?"

Harry frowns, then nods. "Yes, and?"

Louis smiles and leans back in his chair. "Then don't complain about it. If you didn't want to talk to the guy, you wouldn't have answered in the first place"

"But this guy is following me"

"Or maybe he was already here when you arrived and he wanted to have fun with your paranoia with the matter" says Louis. "Just relax"

"You relax Tommo" says Zayn. "Leave the sleeves of your shirt."

Louis is not an idiot, when he saw Harry approaching he took the trouble to hide the tattoos from his hand, stretching the sleeves of his shirt.

"Let's see, give me his number. I'll call him" says Niall.

Harry gives him his phone and as soon as the blonde looks at the number, he frowns, looking up. Louis was sitting across from him, beckoning with his index finger between his lips, asking for silence. Niall laughed and denied.

They all frown and look at Louis as if waiting for an explanation as to why he said that, but Louis just shrugs, smiling.

.  
.

.  
.

[Louis: You left ... 💔]

[Louis: I want to go now too]

[Louis: You smell so good, what perfume do you use?]

When Liam and Zayn went looking for drinks, Louis confessed the whole truth to Niall about how he got Harry's number. He was honest, he said he liked him but he wasn't going to do anything about it, they were just having fun with the photos and the messages, it wasn't a big deal; Besides, he was sure that Harry was not going to answer his messages anymore.

[Louis: babt you sre so cute)

[Louis: I haryou so close and you smelk so goof]

[Louis: I'll send you a phitho]

[sent image]

[Louis: I'm not beutufyl like you]

[Louis: you like pretti girls. TYou wouldf never noticr me 😭]

Harry saw the messages that Louis had sent him when he was logically drunk. He didn't read any messages until he got home around 5 in the morning, and answered them.

[Harry: Did you come near me to know how I smell? What kind of sick are you?]

[Harry: Why are you sending me a picture? I don't even see your face.]

[Harry: I don't want to see you anyway, and you're right, I would never notice you.]

[Harry: You are a repressed gay]

[Harry: I give you the last photo so you can jerk off thinking of me]

[sent image]

[Harry: Bye, gay 👋🏼]

Louis read the messages the next day and deleted Harry's number.

* * * *

As usual, Louis has just left Starbucks with a coffee in his hand. He takes a seat on one of the benches while waiting for the bus to go to work. It was eleven o'clock in the morning, there was sun but the wind was somewhat strong and he is cold, so he is wearing a jacket.

"Can I sit here?"

Louis turned when he heard that voice, and looked up to meet Harry. The tall boy had his hair tied up in a bun, and he took off his sunglasses when greeting him. Louis nodded and stepped aside, giving him some space.

"How are you? How did you spend it on Saturday?" Harry asks. "I don't remember your name, I'm sorry. I'm Harry" he said as he extended his hand.

"You can tell me Tommo, my friends call me that." Louis replies, his tone is too soft and he is working very hard not to be nervous. He doesn't want to look like an idiot in front of him.

"You have a face ... have you just woken up?" Harry laughed as he said it.

Louis laughed too and turned to look at him. "I woke up a while ago. Sorry, sir. I wake up at 7 in the morning until even on Saturdays.”

"How do you know I wake up at that hour?" Harry frowned and Louis looked him straight in the eye. "Wow"

"W-what?" Louis blinked several times and pushed his bangs to one side.

"Your eyes" said Harry. "They are very ... blue"

"Thank you ... Yours are ..." Louis begins.

"Oops, my bus" Harry says standing up instantly, walking away.

"Green and beautiful" Louis whispers almost so quietly that he doesn't even hear him.

Harry tries to run to the bus but fails to catch up, then walks back to the bench where Louis is sitting.

"Where are you going?" Harry asks.

"To work"

"And where is it?"

"25 blocks." Louis answers pointing the way, and shrugging.

"The university is about a hmm ... 22, 23 blocks. Do you want us to walk?" Harry proposes by looking at his watch.

"Why are you coming in at this time? I thought you had classes early on Wednesdays," Louis says and stops. He is such an idiot that he knows he will ruin everything.

"How do you know I have classes on Wednesdays- oh because of Niall?" Harry assumes. "Today I share a class with him. I go in now because I missed the Literature class, It’s too bored."

Louis nods and stands up to start walking, Harry walks beside him.

"So ... you play soccer" Harry said, beginning the talk. "I'm not going to tell you that I saw Saturday's game because I didn't actually watch it, I was only there with my phone. Are you doing well?"

"Do you want to check it out for yourself?" Louis says, and his tone is suggestive. He presses his lips to keep from smiling. Harry doesn't know why, but he's suddenly nervous.

"Wh-how-what?"

Louis raises both eyebrows, and laughs at the knowledge that he managed to make him nervous. He has a good humor, and makes two-way comments sometimes, or all the time.

"I can invite you to see me play one of these days, if you want"

"O-okaay ..." Harry responds with a frown and looking down at the ground. "Or we can also go anywhere else ... to dinner" he says and he is not sure why he did it.

Louis walked staring at the floor, but his blue eyes blinked in surprise at having processed the entire conversation. Was it a date? I mean, two people who barely know each other and meet for dinner, is that a date? It is? Should he ask to make sure?

Maybe he should ask some friend, Zayn, or even Niall for advice. He mentally prepared himself not to answer nervously but failed in the attempt.

"That would be ... I mean, you and me in a- And what will we eat?"

Harry laughed. "Whatever you like. I don't know, I was just trying to be nice." He shrugged. "We don't have to if you don't want to ..."

"Yes, I want!" Louis answers. "But I thought you didn't-… never mind."

They talk about nonsense, and when they want to realize it they are at the front door of the university. Harry stops and Louis looks at the large building before his eyes.

"Well, I guess ... we'll see you later."

Harry nods and looks at the ground for a moment. "Can you give me your number? This is how we fix the ..."

"Date?" Louis says with uncertainty in his blue eyes as he extends his hand.

Harry thinks it might be lost in his eyes, and the feel of his small, warm, soft hand with precise force as he touches his.

"Of course," Harry replies securely. "Write my number"

Louis smiles as he scores and tucks his hands back into the front pockets of his pants as he walks away.

"Hey! Will you write to me?" Harry screams when he is several meters away.

Louis doesn't turn around, and pulls out his phone. Harry looks disappointed to see him walk away, and then huffs because his phone starts ringing right then.

* Incoming call from: Louis *

~ • ~

[Louis: Baby, listen up. 🌹]

[Louis: I need to tell you something😟]

[Louis: I didn't like what you told me the other day, but I'm going to forgive you because you're cute😍]

Harry did not answer the calls but after leaving the university, being at home at night, he answered the messages.

[Harry: What do you want, Stalker? 🙄]

[Louis: Hello baby… dhsjksks💘]

[Harry: Focus]

[Louis: Right ...]

[Louis: Okay, I just wanted to apologize for making you paranoid on Saturday😢]

[Harry: Paranoid? Not at all, I ignored you, didn't even care.]

[Louis: hehe okay, if you say so ... 😜]

[Harry: And what you wanted was ...?]

[Louis: I want you to forgive me, but I saw you and I couldn't stop myself from writing to you. I had fun, just that. I'm not a stalker, I'm not going to kidnap you ...]

[Louis: unless you want (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)]

[Harry: That emoji doesn't help, bro]

[Louis: Do you forgive me, baby? Can we write each other again as before?]

[Louis: And you can send me more nudes to get me horny 😏👉🏼👌🏼]

[Harry: I am not gay]

[Louis: I'm not gay either]

[Louis: I just want to make you moan like a whore when I hit you hard against anything, while you call me Daddy ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯]

[Harry: Okay, not gay at all]

[Louis: Do you want to or not?]

[Harry: What thing?]

[Louis: suck my dick]

[Harry: ...]

[Louis: So?]

[Harry: so... they are two letters]

[Louis: You're so smart, baby😍]

[Harry: -_-]

[Louis: Come on, baby. Say yes, will you send me a photo? (♥ ‿ ♥)]

[sent image] (PIC OF HIS ASS - LOL)

[Harry: Is one of those alright?]

[Louis: ishdvsjjs YOUR ASS !!! I'M DYING.]

[Louis: I want to spank him a lot]

[Louis: Kiss him (˘ ³˘) ❤]

[Louis: Break it too ლ ('ڡ' ლ)]

[Harry: Okay]

[Louis: Can I send you a photo?]

[Louis: From my ass]

[Harry: Let's see ... 🙄]

[Image sent]

[Louis: Did you like it?]

[Harry: hdhsjsisks I WANT TO BITE IT👅💦]

[Louis: hehe ... gay]

[Harry: We pretend to be, remember? 🌚]

[Louis: THEN WE CAN PRETEND THAT WE WILL See EACH OTHER IN SOME PLACE AND I WILL SNAP YOUr ASS AND YOU CALL ME DADDY WHILE I HITT YOU HARD AGAINST YHE WALL ლ (ಠ 益 ಠ ლ)]

[Harry: ... ]

[Louis: Or maybe not ... (ಥ﹏ಥ)]

~ • ~

[Louis: Good morning, beautiful Daddy’s baby]

[Harry: What are you doing awake so early?]

[Louis: Your mother-in-law came up with the brilliant idea to come see me 🙄]

[Louis: I am cleaning the apartment 😤]

[Louis: I hate cleaning 😒]

[Harry: I take care of cleaning in the apartment. I cook sometimes, but mostly Liam does it, he likes to cook]

[Louis: WHO IS LIaM? !! ლ (ಠ 益 ಠ ლ)]

[Harry: My friend. I live with him]

[sent image] (pic of LIRRY)

[Louis: The photo is horrible]

[Louis: Liam has a stupid face, and he must be, I'm not mistaken. You move tomorrow, I don't want you around that guy 😡]

[Harry: Hehe 😜]

[Harry: He's gay, well he found out recently]

[Louis: I DONT WANT YOU TO BREAK UP EITH ME FOR HIM PLESSE (ಥ﹏ಥ)]

[Harry: calm down 🙄]

[Harry: He doesn't like me, he likes another guy]

[Louis: hehe, I already knew that 😂]

[Louis: I like Liam]

[Harry: You don't know him]

[Louis: Oh right ... Can you send me a photo? 😍]

[Harry: Are you going to masturbate again? 😐]

[Louis: A decent photo, Harold]

[Louis: I want to show Mom how beautiful my boyfriend is 😍💘💕]

[Harry: And he says he's not gay ... 🐸☕️]

[Louis: I'm still waiting for the photo 👀]

[Harry: Shall I take a picture of myself now?]

[Louis: Yes]

[Harry has changed the profile picture]

[Louis: 😩😭]

[Harry: And now why are you crying? 🙄]

[Louis: Because you are very beautiful and I want to hit you so hard against the WALL WHILE YOU TELL ME DADDY, SHIT TELL ME DadDy !!! ლ (ಠ 益 ಠ ლ)]

[Harry: Okay, Daddy]

[sent image]

[Louis: HGfYDdsh WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE in RHE SHOWER I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK ]

[Louis: And my cock is hard because you call me Daddy ʘ‿ʘ]

[sent image] (pic of Louis touching his dick ahaha)

[Louis: This is all yours, baby]

[Louis: You can do whatever you want with him]

[Louis: You can caress it, or put it in your mouth and suck it 😏]

[Harry: Where is he? I don't see it, it must be small 🔍👀]

[Louis: ಠ_ಥ]

[Harry: hehe]

Seen 09:52 √ √

[Harry: Don't be mad, love 😘]

[Louis: YOU CALL ME LOVE ANF THE KISSING EMOJI]

[Harry: Relax 🖐🏼]

[Louis: I keep looking at your photos, and the last one in particular. I pictured myself doing so many things to you in the tub. I would lather all your beautiful body after kissing and licking it whole. You make me so hard, baby]

[Harry: 😳]

[Harry: I'm hard (> ლ)]

[Louis: hehe]

[sent image]

[Louis: Now can you see it or is it still small for you? 😉]

[Harry: Shit]

[Louis: That’s what I thought]


	3. Chapter 3

[Harry: Hello 👋🏼]

[Louis: LHLARRYISREALHL 💙💚😭😍]

[Harry: And now I'm leaving ... 🙄]

[Louis: Nonono 🙏🏼 I calm down, I swear (._.)]

[Louis: It's just that I'm always the one writing to you ... I got excited, sorry, baby 😪]

[Harry: You're like very ...]

[Louis: Tender, beautiful and kissable? (˘ ³˘) ❤]

[Harry: Actually yes, I was going to say cute]

[Harry: Beautiful and kissable I don't know, I haven't seen your face yet]

[Louis: You don't miss much. I'm not cute like you are (u_u)]

[Louis: Do you like my body at least?]

[Harry: well...]

[Louis: Hehe, you like me. Admit it at once. Otherwise you wouldn't write to me]

[Louis: We have been talking for more than a month and we masturbate while thinking about the other. You love me 😍 and we are going to get married ヽ (^ o ^) ノ]

[Harry: Already a month? Wow]

[Louis: 37 days counted 😍]

[Harry: Do you count the days? Okay, bro, that's pretty creepy ...]

[Louis: When can I met you?]

[Harry: met me? HAHAHA ]

[Louis: ?]

[Louis: Where's the funny thing? 🤔]

[Harry: What made you think I want to see you?]

[Louis: The other day you sent me a video, where you masturbated telling me that you would like your hands to be mine]

[Louis: Let's see if I can find it ...]

[Harry: DO NOT SEND IT]

[video file]

[Louis: hehe, late]

[Harry: Louis DELETE THAT! ┌ (ಠ_ಠ) ┘]

[Louis: As I was saying, I call you "baby" (and you like it), sometimes you say "love" (and I love it😍JiskdjpILOVEYOUdjfjf)]

[Louis: We talk almost all the time and send photos to each other every day. Let's say that gave me the certainty that you would like to meet me, and ...]

[Harry: And?]

[Louis: You know ]

[Harry: HAHAHA]

[Louis: Do you want to or not?]

[Harry: what thing? 🤓]

[Louis: Fuck]

[Harry: I feel weird...]

[Louis: Can I confess something to you?]

[Harry: Tell me ...]

[Louis: I didn't think you were going to reply to me in the first place, and when you did it it was like… hajdkdlsms]

[Louis: It was a joke that we met to have sex, I just wanted to invite you to dinner or a drink ... It doesn't have to be a formal date or that, just ... meet us]

[Harry: Oh ... 😊]

[Louis: BUT IF YOU WANT I CAN GIVE YOU HARD AFAINST THE WALL ALL NIGHT WHILE I AM CALLED DadDY ლ ('ڡ' ლ)] 

[Harry: Hehe. I don't know, wouldn't it be weird?]

[Louis: I want to spank you, is that too much to ask?]

[Louis: ¯ \ _ ಠ_ಠ_ / ¯]

[Louis: Weird? Are you going to tell me that you never met in person someone you met by texts?]

[Harry: I never talked to someone this long before seeing us, I feel like you're already my friend, I don't know ...]

[Louis: hashtag Friendzone (。_ °) auch💔]

[Harry: And I'm not going to deny you, tonight I’ve a date 😎]

[Louis: Oh nice! 👍🏻]

[Harry: hehe yes, she got the wrong number ... like you]

[Louis: Right ...]

[Harry: And she sent me pictures of her boobs 👌🏼 Do you want to see them?]

[Louis: wtf? No]

[Harry: I wasn't thinking of doing it, I'm not that trash, I was joking, relax... she's so pretty]

[Louis: hehe, it must be ...]

[Harry: His name is Kendall]

[Harry: Do you want to see her?]

[Louis: Not really ...]

[sent image]

[Louis: Wow ... yes, she is a beautiful girl ... very beautiful. She is your type, definitely]

[Louis: Hey bro, we'll talk later. 😎 Good luck with your girl👍🏻]

[Harry: Louis ...]

_Seen 6:56 PM ✓✓_

* * * *

[Harry: Do you remember that I told you that Gemma is studying photography?]

[Harry: I was her model for a project ...]

[Harry: That's one of the thousands of photos she took of me. Do you want to see some more?]

[Harry: Louis ...]

_Seen 10:59 PM ✓✓_

* * * *

Harry wrote to him daily, or sent him funny selfies to make him laugh, but Louis never answered again. It was strange the fact that he couldn't see his profile picture, nor his last connection.

Something hot woke up that Saturday after having a wet dream with Louis. It was too strange for him, since he has never seen it, but he imagined Louis's body with the face of "Tommo" instead.

He woke up hard, and about to cum.

[Harry: Love ...]

[Harry: I know you are going to answer me now]

[Harry: I'm horny, Daddy 😏]

[sent image]

[Louis: Oh my god ...]

[Louis: Who are you? 😍]

Harry frowns because he couldn't see Louis' profile picture before, and now suddenly he sees the picture of a girl with Niall... what?

[Louis has changed the profile picture]

[Harry: Who are you, and who’s the one with you in the photo? ]

[Louis: Niall, he’s my boyfriend]

[Harry: Niall is your boyfriend? Sweetheart, Niall likes my sister]

[Louis: 😰 He’s is my eternal Crush, but he’s not interested in me 💔 WHO IS YOUR SISTER? 😭]

[Harry: Yes, sorry.]

[Louis: Who are you, and why did you name me "love"? ]

[Harry: I'm Harry, I was writing to Louis. Who are you? ]

[unknown number: And why do you say love to Louis? ]

[Harry: I asked first, miss]

[unknown number: I'm Lottie. Louis is my brother ... he changed his phone and gave me his]

[Lottie: Are you the one in the photo? the profile one?]

[Harry: Yes]

[Lottie: KLJKDFKDF GOD! YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL]

[Harry: hehe ... thanks.]

In the profile photo of Lottie she’s with Niall but, you can see the hand of louis, therefore, he also appears in it, only that lottie cut him.

[Harry: Will you do me a favor, honey?]

[Lottie: obvious. JDHDJF WHAT? ]

[Harry: Can you send me your profile picture? But without clipping]

[Lottie: Okie]

[sent image]

[Harry: Shit ...]

[Lottie: Yes, it is of poor quality. I wanted to kill myself when I saw the photo because Niall hugged me yshdhfjdhf]

[Harry: Hehe, how cute, you are like Louis ...]

[Harry: Lott, can I ask you for another favor?]

[Lottie: Obvs]

[Harry: Can you give me Louis's new number?]

[Lottie: Okii]

[Lottie: (CONTACT: LOUbear 💞)]

[Lottie: It was still unclear to me why you sent that photo to Louis. Are you his boyfriend or something? 👀]

[Harry: hehe, how am I going to be his boyfriend if he's not even gay? ]

[Lottie: Are we talking about the same "Louis?" ]

[Lottie: Because my brother is gay, and he had girlfriends and blah blah, but he never came out of the closet until last year. I love him]

[Harry: Oh ... shit, I didn't knew that.]

[Harry: Lottie, can you do me another favor?]

[Harry: I swear it's the last one]

[Lottie: Yes, obvs]

[Harry: Can you keep the secret of this conversation? I don't want anyone to know, not even Louis]

[Lottie: ow jdfhdj. I DON'T KNOW!! WHY? 😰]

[Harry: Because I sent you a semi-nude photo, love. Your brother will be angry, don't you think?]

[Lottie: You're right, he is very jealous. He still thinks I'm a virgin]

[Lottie: OH MY GOD DO NOT SAY I SAID THAT]

[Harry: Hehe ...]

[Harry: Secret for secret? ]

[Lottie: OBVIOUSLY]

No one saw anything 👀

.

.

[unknown number: knock knock ... 👀]

Louis frowned when he recognized the number, and within seconds the profile picture of Harry appeared. He didn't understand how he got his number and was about to call his sister, but Harry stepped forward.

[Unknown number: This is the last time you make me call at the phone company to get your new number. 😤]

[Louis: Did you do that?]

[Unknown number: Yes 😕]

[Louis: Why? ]

[Unknown number: You didn't write me anymore, and I assumed you lost my number, did you get mugged?]

[Louis: Yeap, I had to buy another phone]

[Harry: hehe ...]

[Harry: How are you?]

[Louis: I’m fine, Harry ... you?]

[Harry: 😔😢😭]

[Louis:?]

[Harry: You called me Harry]

[Louis: Isn't that your name?]

[Harry: Yes ...]

[Louis: So?]

[Harry: Nothing ...]

[Louis: Ok]

[Louis has changed the profile picture] *its the picture where he covers his face with a ballon*

[Harry: hehe 😂]

[Louis:?]

[Harry: Your photo ... is funny😂]

[Louis: Not so much 🙄]

[Harry: What are you doing?]

[Louis: In bed still ...]

[Harry: Oh ...]

[Harry: I went out for a run ...]

[Louis: ...]

[sent image]

[Louis: ...]

[Harry: hehe]

[Harry: What are you doing tonight?]

[Louis: I guess I'm going out with my friends, I don't know.]

At that very moment, Harry remembers the situation at the bar, when Niall looked concerned about his "stalker" until he looked at Louis's number, and then laughed. So Niall knows, he always knew ...

[Hazza: HEY]

[Hazza: YOU, IRISH SHIT]

[Hazza: FAKE Blond]

[Hazza: 😡]

[Irish: It’s rude to wake up people with insults😒]

[Irish: What's going on?]

[Hazza: Why didn't you told me that Louis was Tommo?]

[Irish: His name is Louis Tomlinson, how do you want- WAIT, WHAT?]

[Irish: WHO TOLD YOU? HE TOLD YOU? ]

[Hazza: No, his sister, Lottie. I wrote to him but the number had changed]

[Hazza: I'll explain later. I need a favor]

[Irish: Ugh]

[Irish: 🙄]

[Hazza: Can you convince him tonight to go to the bar? I want to see him]

[Irish: And why don't you invite him? ]

[Hazza: Because I don't want him to know that I know]

[Irish: 🙄]

[Irish: Well, but I don't want to have anything to do with this.]

[Hazza: Rest easy, but do it. Convince him to go. ]

[Irish: Ok]

.  
.  
.

[Nialler: Tommo]

[Nialler: 😎]

[Tommo: Gay]

[Nialler: Speak for you, look in the mirror]

[Tommo: No thanks, I don't want to fall in love]

[Tommo: What's up? ]

[Nialler: Shall we go out tonight to flirt with girls?]

[Tommo: Woman are such a blessing for this world but sadly I like cocks, so no thanks]

[Nialler: hehe. I know, it's funny. I'll tell Zayn]

[Nialler added ZayNie💞 to chat]

[ZayNie💞: Really?]

[ZayNie💞: 🙄]

[ZayNie💞: You know I hate being in a group🙄] 

[ZayNie💞: What's wrong? ]

[Tommo: Hi, bro]

[ZayNie💞: Bro ❤️]

[Nialler: Hello, bro]

[Tommo: You get out of here 😒]

[Tommo: Hello, bro]

[ZayNie💞: Bro ❤️]

[Nialler: I hate you]

[Nialler: What are you doing tonight, zy? ]

[ZayNie💞: hmm ... why?]

[Nialler: Shall we go out? ]

[ZayNie💞: I have plans]

[Nialler: A date? ]

[ZayNie💞: Emm ... no]

[Nialler: Then you cancel it and come with us]

[ZayNie💞: I can't cancel]

[ZayNie💞: I will see Liam]

[Nialler: At the bar? ]

[ZayNie💞: I don't know ... 👀]

[Nialler: Yes, it's at the bar. Brilliant! See you there then]

[ZayNie💞: -_-]

[Tommo: Hello, bro]

[ZayNie💞: Bro ❤️]

[Nialler: Hehe, I would ship you if it wasn't for Harry and Liam😏❤️]

[ZayNie💞: What is that? 😳]

[Tommo: Ship? O.o]

[Nialler: Nothing, I understand myself☺👉👈]

[ZayNie💞: ...]

[ZayNie💞 has left the group]

.  
.

[Irish: Done 👌🏼]

[Hazza: Good 👍🏻]

[Irish: Now return the favor]

[Hazza: Sure]

[Irish: I want your sister 😏]

[Hazza: Why?]

[Hazza: You have two hands to masturbate ✊🏼💦]

[Irish: I think Louis will know something ...]

[Irish: 👀]

[Hazza has added Gem🌸 to chat]

[Gem🌸: 👀]

[Gem🌸: Hello baby😘]

[Irish: Dudksksk HELLO🙈💐]

[Gem🌸: ...]

[Hazza: hehe #Awkward]

[Gem🌸: Who is it? His face looks familiar ...]

[Hazza: It must be because it's the same profile picture from his Instagram. He likes all your photos. Right, Niall?]

[Irish: I don't know 🌚]

[Gem🌸: hehe, how cute]

[Gem🌸: Anyway, baby. What’s up, why I’m here? 😳]

[Hazza: Niall wants to hit you hard against the wall and wants you to call him Daddy while he spanks you]

[Irish: WHAT? NOuYjJl I DIDN'T SAY THAT JJjJdloss] 

[Gem🌸: Okay ... 😳 that's ...]

[Gem🌸: Too kinky for my taste and too hasty]

[Hazza: That's what I thought 🙄]

[Gem🌸: Besides, what kind of pervert would tell you that so freely?]

[Hazza: There are a lot of crazy people out there, Gem. ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯]

[Irish: 😭💔]

[Gem🌸: Thanks for that ... Interesting proposal, but no 😊]

[Irish: 😭🔫]

[Hazza: It was that, little sister 😘]

[Gem🌸: Well baby. In the week I will go see you. Behave well 💋]

[Hazza: Always 😇]

[Gem🌸: Goodbye, Niall👋🏼]

[Irish: 👋🏼😭🔫]

[Gem🌸 has left the group]

[Hazza: hehe]

[Irish: Ok ...]

[Irish: who warns does not betray ...]

[Hazza: Shit 😳]

[Irish has added Louis to the chat]

[Hazza has left the group]

[Tommo: What did you do? Why did you add me to a chat with him? ]

[Nialler: It was unintentional. I got confused 🌚]

[Tommo: Idiot, you almost ruined everything (҂◡̀_◡́)]

[Nialler: Hehe. Oops?]

[Tommo: No, that's not your line]

[Nialler: Anyway 🙄 see you at night]

[Tommo: If there is no other 🙄]

.  
.

[Irish: Hehe🌚]

[Hazza: Idiot, you almost ruined everything😡]

[Irish: Oops?]

[Hazza: No]

[Irish: Anyway 🙄 see you at night]

[Hazza: Ok, don't do or say anything]

[Irish: Okay but I hate you bye]

.  
.

[Harry: Hello 👋🏼]

[Louis: 👋🏼]

[Harry: What are you doing?]

[Louis: Laying ...]

[Harry: Won't you go out?]

[Louis: I don't really want to go out ... I don't know]

[Harry: Oh ...]

[Harry: Can I send you a picture?]

[Harry: Today I see someone and I want your opinion on what shirt to wear🤔]

[Louis: Why do you want my opinion?]

[Harry: I don't know ... sorry, don't do it if you don't want to ...]

[Louis: Okay, show me]

[Image sent]

[Attached image]

[Harry: The black shirt or the white one?]

[Louis: hduekdksks]

[Harry: what's up? ]

[Louis: nothing]

[Louis :( ಥ﹏ಥ)]

[Harry: hehe]

[Louis: 😫]

[Harry: Say it ...]

[Louis: Say What?]

[Harry: You mean, say it ... 😌]

[sent image]

[Louis: ლ (ಠ 益 ಠ ლ)]]

[Harry: hehe ... Gay👉👌]

[Louis: We pretend to be, remember? 😜]

[Harry: Yeap! And so I think you should send me a picture right now]

[Louis: Are you going to jerk off thinking of me? (͡ • ͜ʖ ͡ •)]

[Harry: Only if you know how to stimulate me ... (¬‿¬)]

[Harry: It must be good material ◔◡◔]

[Harry: IfYouKnowWhatImean 😏]

[Louis: hehe]

[Louis: You're so gay, bro]

[sent image]

[Harry: Shit]

[Image sent]

[Harry: jsJuKil 😍😍]

[Louis: Did it work? ]

[Image sent]

[Harry: What do you think?]

[Louis: (╥﹏╥)]

[Harry: Daddy😜]

[Louis: ᕙ (︡'︡ 益 '︠) ง]

[Harry: hehe, you mean, say it]

[Louis: I want to fuck you]

[Harry: Okay ...]

[Louis: ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯]

[Harry: I was expecting a “I WANT TO HIT YOU HARRD AHAINST...”]

[Louis: In other words means the same]

[Harry: Yes, but before I noticed a certain enthusiasm ... Is something wrong?]

[Louis: Go get ready, Harry. Didn't you have a date?]

[Harry: Yes]

[Harry: Well, not specifically a date, I hope to see someone ...]

[Louis: Well, wear either shirt. They both fit you well 👍🏻]

[Harry: Louis ...]

_Seen 22:56 ✓✓_

.  
.

"Are you sure he will come? Look what time it is! It's 2AM"

"Easy, Hazz. He said he would come. Why don't you write to him? Ask him what he’s doing."

"He won't answer me"

"Why?"

"He didn't answer me again before," Harry snorted.

Niall laughed loudly, until Harry frowned at him.

"Write to him. He will surely answer you."

[Nialler: Tommo]

[Tommo: Gay]

[Nialler: I’m basically the only straight friend you have but whatever]

[Tommo: but it’s a complement, you should be honoured]

[Nialler: Are you coming out or not?] 

[Tommo: I already did, I am gay, you know that]

[Nialler: Dude, come on. We are at bar]

[Tommo: No, I don't feel good]

[Nialler: What do you have?]

[Tommo: My uterus hurt, I think my period is coming]

[Nialler :( ㆆ _ ㆆ)]

[Tommo: I'm nauseous, I must be pregnant]

[Nialler: If you have your period, then you are not pregnant]

[Tommo: hehe, right.]

[Nialler: You have 50 sisters and you don't know that? Even I know.]

[Tommo: Whatever, I'm high (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)]

[Nialler: Well, you miss it]

[Nialler: Harry wants to see you 👀]

[Nialler: You didn't knew it from me 🌚]

[Tommo: Dhielesk. What? ]

[Niall: As Zayn was coming, he thought Tommo was coming too. He asked for you ]

[Tommo: I don't believe you]

[Nialler: If you come, maybe 👉🏼👌🏼😏 Wink, wink]

[Tommo: I still don't believe you💅🏽]

[audio file]

**Eeemm ... Hello, Tommo. I'm Harry. I thought you would come.**

[Nialler: Now do you believe me?]

[Tommo: hduekdksks his VOICE. It's HarrY😍]

[Nialler: Hehe. Will you come or not? I want to see you. H]

[Tommo: AND I WANT TO SOANK YOU SO MUCT BABY😍] 

[Tommo: oh, oh 😟]

[Nialler: Hello, Louis 👋🏼]

[Tommo: Harry? 😨 baby? IT'S YOU?]

[Nialler: hehe. What kind of friend do you think you have? it's me, you idiot.]

[Tommo: hduekdksks Idiot. I HATE YOU (ಠ_ಠ) ┌∩┐]

[Nialler: I wasn't going to let him take my phone and he see your profile picture. I'm not that stupid 👀]

[Tommo: I don't plan to go]

[Tommo: ╭∩╮ （︶︿︶） ╭∩╮]

[Nialler: Why not !? I swear I didn't say anything to him.]

[Nialler: I admit it, it was me who wrote you that message, but he really wants to see you]

_Seen 02:32 ✔✔_

* * * *

[Harry: Hello 👋🏼]

[Louis: Harold, what the fuck are you doing awake at this time on a Sunday? Didn't you go out last night?]

[Harry: Yes, but I didn't come back that late]

[Louis: And your date?]

[Harry: ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯]

[Louis: Hey, that's my favorite emoji ლ (ಠ 益 ಠ ლ) it's mineeeeee]

[Harry: Oops!]

[Louis: Hi 🙈]

[Harry: ... Okay, I remembered something 🤔]

[Louis: From what?]

[Harry: ... Nothing, it doesn't matter]

[Louis: ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯]

[Harry: What are you doing awake?]

[Louis: I don't know]

[Louis: I didn't sleep well last night.]

[Harry: Poor thing 😘]

[Louis: 😍]

[Louis: 🙄 ugh I forget I'm angry]

[Louis: (︶︿︶)]

[Harry: hehe, you're so cute in the morning]

[Louis: At night I'm wild 😏]

[Harry: 😳🙈]

[Louis: I look at your profile picture and I want to fill you with kisses (˘ ³˘) ❤ but then I see that mouth and your tongue, baby and aaaaaa ლ ('ڡ' ლ)]

[Louis: hehe. You are a cute baby 😍]

[Harry: I can be Daddy too 💪🏼]

[Louis: No 😎]

[Louis: Daddy Louis 🔪]

[Harry: Daddy Harry 🔫]

[Louis: The public must choose]

[Louis: #TeamLouisTops 🔝😎]

[Harry: #TeamHarryTops 🔝🍌]

[Louis: A banana hehe. You are so bottom, baby. So you got me😍]

[Harry: You are bottom (ง ︡ '-' ︠) ง]

[Louis: Nope. I'm going to hit you hard against the wall and you're going to call me Daddy while I spank you \ (• ◡ •) /]

[Harry: better I hit you hard and spank you👌🏼]

[Louis: Baby, in our relationship it will be me who tops, not you]

[Harry: Who says so?]

[Louis: I say so. I think I couldn't be bottom ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯]

[Harry: Don't Knock It Till You try it] 

[Harry: And when you try it, it will hurt because my cock is big]

[Louis: I also have a big dick and you will not be able to sit for several days of how hard I am going to hit you ¯ \ _ (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) _ / ¯]

[Harry: Hehe]

[Louis: And you're going to moan like a whore, are you writing it down? 🖊]

[Harry: Okay ... 📝 A very straight conversation 👀]

[Louis: Well 🙄 with this to discuss our future sex life, now I'm hard. So send me a picture]

[Attached image]

[Louis: ThdstHKl]

[Louis: Show me your ass, baby]

[Attached image]

[Louis: OMG]

[Louis: I swear I was never as hard as I am now. And that's just photos, I don't want to imagine when I eat your ass]

[Louis: ლ ('ڡ' ლ)]

[Harry: I don't see my photos 👀]

[Harry: I demand my photos ✊🏼💦]

[Attached image]

[Attached image]

[Harry: 👅💦]

[Harry: I want to bite your ass🍑]

[Attached image]

[Harry: Lou ... Can I give you a blowjob?]

[Louis: I would love to, you just have to wait]

[Harry: Wait what?]

[Louis: That we agree on date, time and place]

[Harry: 👀]

[Louis: Next Saturday]

[Harry: Okay]

[Louis: I'm going to break your ass👌🏼]

[Harry: Im going to fuck your ass too]

[Louis: I'm going to spank you, and you're going to call me Daddy 👌🏼]

[Harry: I'm going to bite your ass and eat it 😏]

[Louis: You're going to moan like a whore 👌🏼]

[Harry: like this?]

[audio file]

[Louis: Jdsjkslssñ… yes like that 👌🏼]

[Harry: I can do that 😏]

[Louis: hehe ... Gay]

[Harry: Are we pretending, aren't we?]

[Louis: I'm not pretending anymore]

[Harry: Perfect, Tommo]

[Harry: Because neither do I 😉]

[Harry: Hi Tommo👋🏼]

[Louis: I don't know what you're talking about 👀]

[Harry: hehe]

[Louis: Let's get back to what's important 🙄]

[Louis: IM GOING TO HIYT YOU SO HARD AGAINSY THE WALL OLEASE CALL ME FADDY ლ (ಠ 益 ಠ ლ)]

[Harry: We are supposed to meet, someday I was going to find out]

[Harry: Your name is Louis Tomlinson, and that's why they call you Tommo]

[Louis: Suddenly I can't read ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯]

[Harry: You are 24 years old, and you are gay]

[Louis: Okay Sherlock]

[Harry: Why didn't you tell me?]

[Louis: * gay silence *]

[Harry: Why didn't you tell me? x2]

[Louis: Was it Niall? (ಠ_ಠ)]

[Harry: No]

[Louis: ...]

[Harry: Everything would have been different if you just said it]

[Harry: Because I thought I was sure of my sexuality until I met "Tommo"]

[Louis: * pretends to ignore it but is jumping on the bed with happiness *]

[Harry: I really like your eyes, Lou]

[Louis: And I like yours (ಥ﹏ಥ)]

[Harry: Can you send me a photo?]

[Louis: I'm ashamed 😳🙈]

[Harry: You already showed me your dick (¬ ¬)]

[Louis: hehe, right]

[Louis: Well, but don't fall in love]

[Harry: Okay ...]

[Attached image] **louis’ selfie **

[Harry: kjfdhejkfadk😍😍❤️j]

[Louis: hehe, gay]

[Harry: For your eyes only]

[Louis: * die *]

[Harry: You are bottom]

[Louis: *alive again *]

[Louis: I will be gay, baby. But I swear to you that as soon as I see you I am going to eat your mouth, and I am going to touch you in the way that no one did, that you are going to beg for me, for having me inside you. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you're going to moan like a whore, and you'll call me Daddy👌🏼]

[Harry: SHIT]

[Louis: And I'm going to spank you ლ ('ڡ' ლ)]

[Harry: Can I spank you?]

[Louis: I don't know, I'm going to think about it💅🏼]

[Louis has changed the profile picture] PIC With DORIS AND ERNEST

[Harry: And who are they? 😍jdjdk]

[Louis: The twins. 👶🏼👶🏼 My little brother and sister😍]

[Harry: I love babies😍]

[Louis: I'm going to give you a lot of babies, then👶🏼👶]

[Louis: With how hard you got me, I will surely leave you pregnant with quintuplets 👉🏼👌🏼😂]

[Harry: Apparently there is someone who has not had sex long ago 👀 Does your ass ask for a cock? 💪🏼]

[Harry: hehe]

[Louis: Yes, sorry. I'm not like you, you have a different girl available every weekend]

[Harry: Louis ...]

[Harry: It was a joke]

[Louis: fuck you]

[Harry: Love ♡]

Seen 11:23 ✔✔

* * * *

[Tommo: It was you, wasn't it?]

[Tommo: You told Harry everything]

[Nialler: What? not! I swear I didn't say anything, he knew it, that's why I insisted that you go to the bar last night, because he asked me to]

[Tommo: He knows I'm gay, and I haven't told everyone besides my friends and family yet]

[Nialler: That's in sight, anyone would notice, bro 😜]

[Nialler: Too early to joke about it, right? 🤐]

[Nialler: But he likes you]

[Tommo: Did he tell you?]

[Nialler: It wasn't necessary, he was desperate to see you]

[Louis: He likes pretty girls 😞]

[Nialler: If you say it for the girl last night, it was just sex, he doesn't want anything serious with anyone]

[Tommo: He was with a new girl last night?]

[Nialler: 😫🔫]

[Tommo: Thanks for the info 👍🏻]

* * * *

[Harry: Hello, love. We haven't spoken for two days 😪]

[Harry: I took this photo thinking of you ❤️]

[Attached image]

[Harry: Do you like me? 😏]

[Harry: 😑]

[Harry: I don't understand why you're mad 🙁 Explain to me?]

[Harry: At least read me, nail me the "seen", I don't know 😭]

[Harry: Or nail me something else 😏]

[Harry: Hehe, no. I am tops💪🏼]

Seen 22:08 ✔✔

[Harry: 💔]

* * * *

[Hazza: Do you know what happens to Louis?]

[Irish: I think I'm going to start charging for this 💅🏽]

[Hazza: Since Sunday he doesn't answer my messages]

[Hazza: Do you have any idea why he is mad at me?]

[Irish: 😨No ...]

[Irish: I don't have the palest idea. 😞]

[Hazza: We talked, we agreed to see each other and I said I knew everything]

[Irish: So you already know the truth?]

[Hazza: Yes]

[Hazza: Where do he work? Because I know his schedule but he didn't tell me what he was doing]

[Irish: In the cafeteria 2 blocks from school. The one we used to go in the early mornings]

[Hazza: Why did I never see him?]

[Irish: Maybe because of the schedule. He is at noon or in the afternoon]

[Hazza: I've been in the afternoons, but I'm so distracted that maybe I never paid attention to him]

[Irish: Exactly, he saw you and then realised that I knew you]

[Irish: I still laugh that he asked you for a photo of your tits 😂]

[Irish: Now that I think about it, I don't know when he took out my phone to have your number 😕 did he tell you?]

[Irish: Anyway, his plan to become you homo worked 👌🏼]

[Hazza: So he was never mistaken for number? was it a plan? ... I didn't know that ]

[Irish: 😩🔫]

[Hazza: Thanks for the info 👍🏻]

~ • ~

[Unknown number: Hello, Zayn👋🏼]

[Unknown number: I need your help, pls]

[Unknown number: Zayyyyynnn 🙏🏼]

[Zayn: unknown number]

[Zayn: Sorry, I don't answer messages from strangers]

[Zayn: It's not my style]

[Zayn: Plus you have a profile picture of a banana. I don't like bananas, I'm going to block you]

[Unknown number: I'm Harry]

[Zayn: 🙄]

[Ugly person: Don't Block Me]

[Ugly person added Liam💘 to the chat]

[Zayn: Okay]

[Liam💘: Zayn 😏]

[Zayn: 😜]

[Liam💘: How are you? ❤️]

[Zayn: Okay, you? 👌🏼]

[Liam 💘: Now excellent]

[Zayn: What are you doing this Saturday?]

[Liam💘: I was planning to organize something with you. Do you want us to meet?]

[Zayn: Yes, we couldn't speak well the other day. I don't want company this time]

[Liam💘: Yes 😕 sorry about that.]

[Liam💘: I want us to be alone]

[Zayn: Same]

[Ugly person: 👀]

[Liam💘: hehe, oh right 😂]

[Liam💘: Zayn, my friend Harry wants to ask you for a favor]

[Zayn: Ok. But if it's about Louis, don't count on me. I don't do anything behind his back ✋🏼]

[Ugly person added Neil to the chat]

[Ugly person: Niall]

[Ugly person: Zayn doesn't want to help me 😩😭]

[Zayn: It's not that I don't want to help you]

[Zayn: I just don't do or talk too much if it's about Louis]

[Neil: I told you, they are like boyfriends❤️💕💞 they love each other]

[Liam 💘: Who?]

[Neil: Louis and Zayn 😍👌🏼 #Goals]

[Liam 💘: Oh ...]

[Zayn: 🙄]

[Neil: I found them about to kiss once and Louis fell off the couch for trying to move away quickly 😂😂😂]

[Neil: I wish I had a camera 😜👌🏼😂]

[Neil: If it wasn't for the two of you, I'm sure they would be the perfect boyfriends 💕👌🏼❤️]

Seen by all

[Neil: Guys ... 😳]

[Liam 💘 has left the group]

[Ugly person has left the group]

[Zayn: 👍🏻]

[Zayn has left the group]

[Neil: 😩🔫]

* * * *

[Harry: So you're not going to answer me anymore?]

[Harry: Okay 👍🏻 don't write to me later]

Louis's pulse trembled from wanting to answer the messages, but he didn't want to go through with this. Harry likes girls and he can't compete with any pretty girl.

He got out of bed and went into the shower to try to wake up. It's almost 11 in the morning and he just woke up.

He walked a few blocks to the Starbucks where he usually buys his breakfast, and sat on the usual bench waiting for his bus.

He sits there and drinks his coffee while with his free hand he takes his phone out of his pocket. It just vibrated, signal that a new message arrived.

[Harry: 😍]

He frowns as he reads and looks up because from one second to the next, someone is standing in front of him.

Harry squats down and smiles when he sees Louis's confused face.

"Hmm ... Someone bragged a lot that he was going to do a certain thing when he had me in front of him, and yet," he swept Louis's bangs aside. "He’s looking at me like he's hating me"

"I don't hate you" Louis says and drinks from his coffee "Only that ..." He grimaces with his face and Harry laughs as he sits next to him.

"You just made that angry face like when you tell me what you want ..." Harry stops when he sees a lady sitting next to him on the bench.

Louis smiles and goes to his ear to whisper, "Hit you hard against the wall while I spank you and you say Daddy?"

Harry gulps, and suddenly has the need to cross his legs, so that no one will see what Louis has just caused.

Harry is very confident with girls, but he never imagined flirting with a guy in the middle of the street — much less getting hard for a few simple words whispered in his ear. He nodded frantically and approached Louis to answer that.

"I don't know if I can wait until Saturday"

Louis smiles and then takes a sip of his coffee. He is blushing, he knows it, he feels it. "Do you still want to do it?"

Harry nods and his eyes are hypnotized by his mouth. Louis licks his lips in that instant. Their faces getting closer.

Harry is going to kiss him.

And I was about to, but ...

"Aren't you ashamed, young men ?! You are in the middle of the street and doing DIRTY THINGS"

"I was just going to kiss him" Harry stands up, indignant.

"If that's a dirty thing for you, ma'am, then I don't know what it will be when I push him against the wall and make him moan like a wh-"

"LOUIS!" Harry covered his mouth and took him by the hand to help him to his feet.

They start walking away from there, and being the center of attention of several people, because the lady continues to shout things that they do not really hear because of their laughter. They are holding hands and Louis throws the coffee into the first trash can in their path.

After several blocks is when Harry is conscious, and looks at his clasped hands. He frowns because he suddenly feels like he's sweating, then let it go Louis’s hand to wipe his palm dry with his jean. He tries to take his hand again, but Louis has both hands in his pockets now.

"What time do you leave?" Harry asks.

"At 7 pm”

"Can I come get you at that time?"

"Why? I mean, seriously?" Louis asks.

Harry shrugged. "I want us to talk, I want to know if Saturday's still going on."

Louis sighed and looked at the ground. "No- I don't know, Harry."

Harry stopped, and frowned. He took Louis's arm, forcing him to stop as well. "Why not? Why don't you want to see me?"

"It's not that I don't want to see you"

"And so?" Harry releases his arm. "Louis, we are adults here. You want, I want, what else?"

From the way Harry said it, it sounded too consistent. It is true, they both want, he started with this trying to conquer him and now he has the opportunity to have sex with him.

He will not miss it.

"You're right, yes. I was acting like an idiot these days, sorry."

Harry smiled. "Great then. I'll see you at 7"

"All right." Louis nodded. "See you later"

They greet each other with a fist bump and Louis winks at him as he enters the cafeteria. Harry stares at him for a few moments and then continues on his way home.

* * *

Harry was out there leaning against a wall when his schedule ended. It was dark, and possibly walking is not indicated because they announced heavy rains for that night.

"We walk?" Harry suggested.

"Sure," Louis replied.

Silence was the protagonist, they start walking without saying anything. There was a certain tension that was affecting both of them more than it should.

"So ... tomorrow, where?" Harry said, cutting off all the silence in his steps.

Louis smiled and looked both ways before pushing Harry into what appeared to be a small alley. He kissed the corner of his mouth, and winked at him. "Wherever you want, baby"

"Okay," Harry laughs and looks both ways. "What's going on?" he said, seeing Louis look him from head to toe with an overly suggestive look, and raising an eyebrow.

"I remembered something" Louis says close to his ear.

Harry sighed heavily as their bodies came closer together. Louis's hands wander underneath his shirt, feeling each abdominal tick as he licks his lips. Harry grunted a little as that small hand brazenly descended to his crotch.

They were interrupted by a sneeze, followed by the sound of footsteps. Harry's heartbeat beat twice as long, from the nerves of doing this in public life. But he looked at Louis, and realised that the fear of someone discovering them was the last thing on his mind.

There was not much lighting there, but Louis's eyes were too bright to make him lose himself in them, forgetting that they are on the street, trying to make his breathing not so ragged, but ...

Louis is touching everywhere.

And he kisses his neck.

"You shouldn't-we shouldn't be doing this here." Harry gasps when Louis begins unzipping his pants. "Do you want to go home? We can go to hom-Woah"

Louis reached into his boxer shorts.

"Here and now, baby," Louis said and licked his neck, following the path of his Adam's apple. "Isn't it exciting, this?" He asked with a curve to his lips, leaning closer to his face.

Harry thought he would kiss him on the mouth, however Louis move his face and continued to kiss / lick his neck.

"You wanted my hands. Here you go, baby, I'm doing this. Do you like it?" He whispered in his ear.

Harry groaned as Louis clenched his fist tighter around his cock. His lips parted and he moved closer to Louis's face, until they were nose to nose. He had done it before, but Louis didn't want to kiss him. Harry thinks there is nothing more exciting than this, seeing Louis with a blush on his cheeks, and that bangs that fall down his forehead that are covering his beautiful blue eyes.

"Do you want privacy, baby? this is not hot enough?”

"No-no" he put his hands on Louis's hip. "This ... this turns me on too much, keep going"

Louis smiled, and continued to pump his hand more precisely, taking the rhythm necessary for Harry to feel his legs wobble at any moment, and rest his forehead on his shoulder.

Louis understood that Harry was practically babbling his gasps, and took advantage of having him so vulnerable.

"The fact that ..." he said, whispering against Harry's neck - "anyone could find us this way" - Louis stopped when Harry's tongue was on his neck. “Does it excite you?" He finished with a small involuntary gasp.

Harry was painfully hard right now, and he started moving his hips forward to practically fuck Louis's fist.

"Y-yes" he was able to say in a hoarse voice. "It does. It turns me on."

Louis moved his shoulder, causing Harry to raise his head to stare into his eyes. Harry closed his own, lost in the feel of Louis's small hand pumping tirelessly.

"Open your eyes," he said. "I want you to look at me, baby"

Seeing that he ignored, Louis stopped.

Harry's eyes widened for a fraction of a second as Louis's hands slid over his abs again. Louis wanted to see and touch more, and that's why he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his chest. He bit his lips as his hands touched Harry's pecs.

"You are so hot," he said, slowly gaining confidence. His hands move as far as they could as Harry jerked himself off. "I never thought I'd even get to talk to you," he said, running his hands over the curly boy's stomach. "Much less did I think I could touch you this way," he confessed. "I like you so much, Harry"

Harry leaned down to kiss him now, giving him no time to dodge. His hands were on Louis's neck, his fingers tangling in the short silky hair at the nape of his neck.

He deepened the kiss as he moved his hips slowly, his cock brushing Louis' shirt. That was kind of annoying, and that's why he lifted that cloth, now feeling the bare skin of his stomach. Louis groaned in the kiss for feeling Harry's hot member on his skin, and then the taller one moved him so that Louis was leaning against the wall.

Harry was rubbing against his body, his lips never breaking the contact. Louis gasped louder than before, the sound of his moans echoing in the dark. They were moving faster and faster, which Harry felt.

"I-I'm close," he warned as he broke the kiss and rested his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Okay," Louis said with his eyes closed, savoring the friction between them. "Come for Daddy, baby," he whispered in his ear and laughed.

Harry laughed almost forcelessly as well, and bit his lips as Louis wrapped his hand around his dick again. He continued to push until he felt Louis's hand burn his skin. He was close, and his entire body tensed.

"Shit, Louis. I'm so close, shit." He moved his hips faster, and soon he felt it.

Louis's fist clenches tighter, and Harry lowers his hip movements, panting. Louis's fingers moved around the head of his cock, smearing the thick, hot semen and bringing it to his mouth to suck on it. Harry groaned when he saw him do it, and collapsed on his shoulder again.

There was thunder and the skies opened at any moment. That stream of water quenched what was left of the fire between the two bodies. They stayed there, kissing until they were soaked and had a fit of laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry couldn’t realise the precise moment when he began to feel something strange inside him, but if he had to guess, it would have been after those kisses under the rain. At first he had thought of nothing more than the fact that someone had just made him the best straw of his life; But now he only thinks of Louis's beautiful smile, how well his fingers felt tangled in his wet curls, and how foolish they are as they laugh and run through the streets holding hands. 

Louis said that his face is laughably funny, because his nose was wrinkled in the most adorable way. Laughter crept back into Harry's lips, and he couldnt remember the last time he'd laughed like that. The rain didn’t stop and they were now entering the apartment of Louis that was closer. 

“Take this towel, now I bring you some clothes to change what you bring"

Harry laughed because there was no way Louis's clothing would fit him, since he is at least two sizes bigger. 

“Here-here you got." Louis said. He couldn’t stop his eyes from running all over his body. Harry didn’t go into the bathroom again as Louis thought he would, but changed right there in front of him. "Okay, you can do that," he said as Harry removed the towel, and laughed. 

For a little while Louis turned to give him privacy, but then he remembered that a few minutes ago he masturbated him in the middle of the street, and he looked at him again without embarrassment.

Louis thought of inviting him to dinner and maybe watching some movie, but he didn’t know whether to propose it or not. He wanted to spend more time with Harry and that outside would not stop raining was the best excuse for him to stay. Maybe they could curl up on the couch, rest their head on his shoulder, kiss him, and maybe drag their fingers through Harry's hair again.

After a few moments, Louis decided to stop standing as stupid looking at how he dresses, and slipped on the couch. Harry cleared his throat when he was dressed and walked toward him. Louis turned around, raised eyebrows in question, Harry leaned down and quickly kissed him on the mouth.

Louis leaned back and looked at Harry frowning, trying to convey everything he really wanted to say through his eyes, because he wasn’t able to speak for the moment; Not when he finally has Harry in his apartment, is kissing him and possibly have him in his bed tonight.

Harry looked at him in astonishment for another moment before he blinked and smiled "Can I?" He said, pointing to the space beside him. Louis nodded as he moved making room on the sofa.

Louis smiled as Harry brought a hand to his face, caressing the soft skin of his cheek with his thumb and kept his eyes closed as he slowly leaned down to kiss him again.

He wasnt going to object; Instead he took Harry's face in both hands and closed his lips together, his fingers tangled in his wet curls. Harry made a sound of satisfaction, wondering why he never received a kiss as beautiful and warm as this one.

When they broke the kiss, Louis's cheeks were rosy and warm. None of them could stop smiling. "I dont know," Harry said and move Louis's bangs to one side. "But I think I could get used to these kisses"

Louis sank almost to the ground because he had never thought he would get this, I mean, he wanted this, always wanted it. His heart swelled in his chest as he came closer and brought his arms around Harry's neck to continue with those sweet kisses.

****

"I'm cold," Harry murmured after a time of lying on the couch zapping on the TV.

Louis stood up, thinking that it would be ideal to go get some blankets thicker than they have now, but then he looked around for a momento and his gaze froze to his room. "We could, ehm," he stopped when he realized how stupid it sounded what he was going to propose. I mean, yeah, of course he wants to sleep with Harry, and it's very likely they do it tonight, but they're supposed to have a date on Saturday, maybe ...

"What?" Harry asked and burrowed deeper under the thin blanket.

"My bed," Louis said, and looked back at him. "Do you want us to cuddle in bed for a while?” He said and frowned, followed by a nervous laugh and raised his shoulders in question.

"Cuddle ..." Harry said and laughed. "Cuddles they say now?"

Louis rolled his eyes and denied. "I didn’t mean that, ugh, you're so annoying"

"That sounds interesting anyway," Harry said between his teeth, rising to his feet and pulling the blanket over his shoulders before taking Louis's hand, leading them into the room. "Let's cuddle, then"

The storm was terrible outside, strong winds and lightning. They buried themselves under the blankets, arms closed around each other, Harry resting his head on Louis's chest. 

“What do you want for dinner?" Louis asked in a whisper. Harry let out a "shh" just before falling asleep, and lifted his head to kiss him again with a drowsy smile when he felt Louis return the smile to his lips.

The idea of Louis was to sleep for a while and then wake him up with a blowjob, but both were too tired, and woke up early in the morning with the sound of the phone.

"Son?" Her mother's voice was heard over the phone.

Louis answered with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. "Mom?"

"I'm outside down, son. Will you open me the door?"

"What?!" Louis opened both eyes and looked at Harry who still slept peacefully beside him. He shook it as he covered the phone's microphone. "Harry, Harry, what day is it today?"

"Hi, good morning, yes, I slept well, thank you." He said as he rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Thursday"

"Shit! Shit!" Said Louis, and speaked his mother again. "Wait a minute, I'll go down." He cut off the call and spoke to Harry. "Harry dress fast, you have to go"

"What? Why? What time is it?"

"It's 8:30. My mother is downstairs, it's Thursday, she comes by my laundry on Thursdays."

"You dont wash your own clothes?" Harry frowned.

"No." Louis said as he got to his feet and looked for decent clothes. 

"Hurry, she can’t see you"

"Okay, okay ..." said Harry and stood up walking to the bathroom.

Louis completely forgot that his mother would come, and he didn’t think about the possibility that a neighbor would make her come to the building just as he went out to check that the elevator was occupied, so it gave Harry more time to go down the stairs.

The door was open, and she entered with confidence. Jay could have imagined finding anything in his son's apartment, but she really didn’t know what to say when she saw Harry come out of the bathroom in his boxer only.

"He-llo” she says and sees Harry open his big eyes and run into the room, closing the door tightly.

"I didnt know you had a boyfriend." Jay says when he sees Louis cover his face with both hands of shame.

"It's just that he is not- we're not-" Louis sighs, not knowing how to explain what his mother saw.

Harry leaves the room, with his eyes on the ground, and then he raises it when he is near the woman. "I'm sorry for what-I did not think you-Nice to meet you, I'm Harry," he says with a slight smile on his face as he reaches out his hand.

"Oh, I'm so glad that Louis finally introduced me a boyfriend!"

Louis freezes in his place and looks at Harry with his frightened eyes, a shrug and an apologetic smile. With a sigh, Louis takes a step forward to stop his mother from hugging Harry, but Harry just nods with an adorable smile and a wink to his eyes as he hugs her.

"I just," Louis sighs. "I wasn’t ready." He says and looks at Harry, who seems to be much more comfortable with him than pretending to be his boyfriend.

"Love, you know you can tell me anything. Much more so if your boyfriend is as beautiful as Harry."   
She says and rubs a curly arm as she smiles at him.

"I know." Louis smiles. "He’s beautiful," he says, and he means it.

"So now that I know him you can take him home on Saturday night for dinner, so introduce him to the rest of your family," Jay says, and it sounded like an order.

"Clear." Louis tense when Harry takes his hand and kisses her.

"Of course, I'll be happy to meet you all," Harry says and smiles.

Louis also smiles, though he does it with commitment. They had a better plan for Saturday, and now they will have to postpone it to pretend to be boyfriends in front of his family.

~•~  
  
"It's been nice to meet you, but I have to go now." Harry approached Jay to greet her.

"Oh, what a shame you couldn’t stay for lunch, I was thinking of making Louis his favorite food"

"I have classes in an hour, I'm so sorry." He lied, he doest have class on Thursdays.

"I'll see you Saturday, right?" Jay says. "You'll come home for dinner"

"Of course, of course I will." Harry responds with a somewhat forced smile.

Louis only bothered to deny as he looked down at the floor with both hands at his waist. He doesn’t want to do this, and he will definitely plan a false break up for Saturday, because there's no chance he'll take Harry home with his family.

"Will you walk me to the door ... love?" Harry says, and smiles broadly. Louis nods and starts to walk when Harry hugs his mother.

They are whispering because Jay is looking at them and they must pretend to be affectionate, or at least disguise the discomfort in front of the woman.

Harry comes over and hugs him. "Hold me with more affection. She's looking," he whispers in his ear. 

Louis does, embraces him and takes the opportunity to smell his hair. "You just smelled my hair, you love me," Harry says and laughs.

"I dont love you." Louis breaks away from the embrace, frowning and pushing.

Harry notices that his face is suddenly red and begins to tickle. "Yes, yes, you do." Louis tries to get away, but Harry hugs him so hard that he suddenly finds himself hugging him back. “You love me so much”

"You guys are so beautiful together, I think I'm going to cry," Jay says.

They completely forgot the presence of Louis’ mother with their touches. Louis drowns in his saliva and starts coughing when Harry lets him go. Jay excuses himself and heads for the kitchen to give the bride and groom privacy.

Louis sighs hard as he watches her walk away and then looks at Harry. "Okay, rest assured that for Saturday, I will broke up with you."

Harry frowns. "I dont understand."

"I mean, the stupid dinner. You don’t have to go anywhere, I'll say I broke up with you, I'll make something up, I dont know."

"Why?" Harry looks confused. "I mean, I thought you wanted to ..."

"No" Louis slows down. "I definitely don’t want to fake a relationship."

"Okay ..." Harry says and starts walking out the door. "Then ... about us, about ..."

"Don’t worry, baby." Louis winks and caresses his cheek. "I'll make you moan like a whore, but not on a Saturday."

Harry laughs very sexy and denies. He walks over, grabbing him tightly from his ass to press their bodies together and bites his lower lip. "Okay, Daddy"

Louis takes it from his waist and puts his hand under the shirt, descending to the waist of his pants to be able to touch the skin of his ass while he kisses. "God, I'd fuck you so hard right now"

Harry forgets that they are in the middle of the hallway of the building and pushes him against the wall to rub against his body as they kiss voraciously. They forget everything, hands everywhere, panting and then they have to separate abruptly because ...

"Oh my goodness," Jay says as he pokes his head out the door. "You left the door open, son. Go on, I'm sorry, go on," she says and goes into the apartment.

"Okay that was uncomfortable," Harry says and clears the corner of his mouth. "I dont know how you're going to say we broke up after that"

Louis laughs and spikes to reach to kiss his nose. "See you tomorrow?"

Harry swallows and pulls his hair back. The grimace he makes is too obvious and Louis understands. "I can’t tomorrow."

"Yes, I should have imagined that ... it's fine." He says and walks to his door.

"No, Louis, let me explain-"

"You don’t have to. We've arranged for another day, no problem."

"It's not-I did not plan what happened-"

"I have to go with my mother. Goodbye, Harry." Louis says and shuts the door. Harry stands in front of him for a few seconds until he gives up and heads for the elevator.

* * * *

[Harry: I kept thinking ... 🤔]

[Harry: Why would you break up with me? Why can’t I be the one to break up with you?

[Louis: What are you doing up at this hour? It's almost 2 am]

[Harry: Answer my question]

[Louis: If I'm going to invent that I have a boyfriend, I'll logically invent that I broke up with him]

[Louis: Don’t think me so stupid]

[Harry: What will you say? Why did you broke up with me? ]

[Louis: Does that matter?]

[Harry: I want to know]

[Louis: I'll say you cheated on me]

[Louis: And that you used me]

[Harry: Eyyyyy]

[Harry: ლ (ಠ益 ಠ ლ) DO NOT TELL THAT]

[Louis: hehe]

[Louis: I'll say we don’t work together because we have different interests ... that's basically the truth ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯]

[Harry: Why do you say that?]

[Louis: You haven’t answered me yet, what do you do awake?]

[Harry: If I told you I was thinking of you, would you believe me?]

[Louis: hmm ... probably not]

[Harry: I was thinking of you]

[Louis: hehe 👉👌 gay]

[Harry: A bit, yeah...]

[Louis: Okay, and what did you think? Because I dont think it's in my pretty eyes, considering it's raining outside and it's early morning]

[Louis: Are you touching you, baby?]

[Harry: I don’t know 👀]

[Louis: kdjdfkjfk]

[Louis: I want to see ლ ('ڡ' ლ)]

[Attached image]

[Louis: 😢]

[Harry: What's wrong, love? why are you crying?]

[Louis: Because I had you in my bed and I didn’t even touch you, we just cuddle and I could have made you moan like a whore and I did not because I'm an idiot]

[Louis: (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ ] 

[Harry: Okay, put that table on the floor]

[Louis: ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) ]

[Harry: Good boy, take a cookie 🍪]

[Louis: I WANT TO spank yo so bad (ಥ﹏ಥ)]

[Harry: You have a kind of obsession about spank me, why?]

[Louis: Because you have such a cute ass that I want to kiss and eat it (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)]

[Harry: I want to eat your ass too 👀]

[Louis: That would be nice tbh]

[Harry: yeah]

[Louis: Speaking of nice things]

[Louis: 👊💦 under the ☔]

[Harry: God, don’t remind me. I think about it and I go crazy 😍]

[Louis: Did you like it, baby?]

[Harry: The best straw of my life]

[Louis: You’re welcome]

[Attached image]

[Harry: 😍😍 Look at that little body]

[Harry: You're so small that when I held you I was afraid of breaking you or something 😍]

[Louis: I AM NOT SMALL DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT? (ง •̀_•́)ง ]

[Harry : COME HERE IF YOU DARE ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ ]

[Louis: The only way I would fight you is in a bed, and under the sheets because I'm going to slap your ass. You will be my Princess (ʘ‿ʘ)]

[Harry: OH FOR GOD, LOU. I'M SCARED]

[Louis: Baby don’t scare me. What's going on?]

[Louis: Do you want me to call you?]

[Louis: HARRY PLEASE, DO NOT SCARREED ME]

[Harry: I JUST GOT A GHOST. I'M AFRAID, HELP ME]

[Louis: WHTATTT ???]

***manip of Harry’s dick under the sheets like a 👻 *

[Louis: You're an idiot]

[Harry: hehe HELP! 1!]

[Louis: I want to suck you]

[Harry: Then it worked, because that's just what I want you to do]

[Louis: But I do not like ghosts, so ... ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯]

[Louis: Ask someone else]

[Harry: 💔]

~•~   


[Harry: Lou]

[Harry: I found your photos on internet]

[Harry: Look how cute you came out on this one]

[Attached image] *a cute kitten pic*

[Harry: Here when you become the bad guy and you want to fight]

[Attached image] *a kitten trying to fight*

[Harry: This I took you while you slept]

[Attached image] *a cat with his tongue out*

[Louis: that cat is dead]

[Harry: You complain about everything]

[Harry: Nonono, this is when you sleep]

[Harry: look, loooooooook 😍😍😍]

[Attached image] *a adorable baby kitten sleeping*

[Harry: You're so cute, beautiful and small that I want to kiss you everywhere]

[Louis: Give me a break, I'm big 😎]

[Harry: I could carry you in my pocket]

[Louis: That doesn’t mean that it will not be me who tops👉🏼👌🏼]

[Harry: haha you’re funny, you think you are a top, you are practically a twink 😂😂]

[Louis: Funny your stereotypes but if you based on that, you are like a princess and I look like a daddy so I'm Tops🔝]

[Harry: You can’t be top, love. You're small, and your big ass asks for me🌚]

[Louis: Louis is Top]

[Harry: Who says it?]

[Louis: I say it, and also science 👌🏼]

[Harry: I don’t think so but okay sure ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯]

[Harry: You're a cute kitty 😍]

[Louis: But in bed I am a lion ...]

[Louis: Roarrrr 🦁]

[Attached image]

[Harry: You're so cute 😍]

[Louis: I already know that 🙄]

[Harry: But hey, I’m serious]

[Harry: I liked sleeping with you. I never did that to anyone]

[Louis: You never slept on someone else's bed?]

[Harry: I never cuddle with anyone]

[Louis: oh ... Yeah, me neither]

[Harry: Beyond saying you wanted us to do something else, I liked that, like everything else. You understand me?]

[Louis: Yes, I also liked us to cuddle]

[Louis: You were the little spoon]

[Harry: hehe, yeah. I loved that]

[Harry: Louis ...]

[Louis: Oii oii]

[Harry: I miss you]

[Louis: I miss you too]

[Harry: I mean that I notice you weird]

[Louis: hehe, I dont even miss you like that either]

[Harry: What's going on?]

[Louis: How can you tell I'm weird if you're not even seeing me?]

[Harry: It's not difficult to notice when you're too expressive on messages]

[Harry: You're not using any emoji. That is weird in you]

[Louis: 🙄😰😥😥😲😰😫😰😥😲😲😥😤👯💏👫👨👩👧👦👨👩👦👦🐨🐼🐧🐴💍🕶🐊🐪🌳🌾🎋🌘🌝🌟🌫🌊⚡️💥🍐]

[Louis: 👄👥👵🏿👨👨👧👦💏👖🎩👑👜🐱🐨🐽🐧🐨🐴🐸🙉🙈🐎🐅🐓🐁🌳🍀🐈🌺🌼🌍🌑🌕⭐️🌙🌒☃🌧⚡️🌬☔️🌫🍉🍉🍇🍅🍯🍖🍗🍱🍱🌭🍙🍧🍻🍮🍸]

[Louis: 🏉🏉🎱🏑🏄🏿🎽🎷🎯🚌🚕🚈🚈🚒🚑🚛🚃🚆🛫⛴⛴💺🛰🎡🗻🗻⛲️🏞🏔🏯🏟🏡🏤🏩💒📱🖨💿📺📺📷📻🕯🔦💴🔫⛓⛓🔬🔭⚗⚗🛌🛌⛱🗿📨📩📂🗞🔓📝🔏✏️❣⛎♑️♒️♓️🈷🔅💯❎Ⓜ️💠3️⃣]

[Harry: Okay, I get it ...]

[Harry: Will you tell me, please?]

[Louis: please]

[Harry: Can we be serious for once?]

[Louis: Harry, I dont want to talk about this for messages]

[Harry: Okay, see you tomorrow?]

[Louis: Tomorrow is Saturday, my mother is waiting me for dinner, you know that]

[Harry: I'm coming with you]

[Louis: No thanks]

[Harry: Why dont you want to?]

[Louis: I told you to see us today and you can’t , well, I'm sorry. I cant tomorrow either]

[Harry: Is that why you are acting like that?]

[Harry: Louis]

[Harry: I planned it before what happened, I didn’t thought we were going to ... Everything that happened, I didn’t see it coming]

[Louis: Okay, you don’t owe me explanations]

[Harry: It seems so, since you're acting like a annoying girl, as if a jealous girlfriend or something]

[Louis: The fact that I'm gay doesn’t make me unmanly. I'm not a woman, can you get it, or you are very straight?]

[Harry: It was a saying ...]

[Harry: but you are a bit feminine sometimes]

[Louis: HELLO]

[Harry: I'm not feminine]

[Louis: hehe okay]

[Harry: Louis, let me come with you. I want to meet your family]

[Harry: Your mom is nice, you can tell in her eyes that she's a good woman]

[Louis: That's why I dont want to do this to her]

[Louis: Harry, we'll talk later. I'm busy]

[Harry: Busy? Doing what?

[Louis: Playing videogames]

[Harry: Louis ...]

_Seen ✔️✔️_

* *

Harry had a date that night but he was still worried about his situation with Louis. He didn’t want everything to become uncomfortable after this, so he had an idea.

[Harry ✨: Hi Lottie, how are you?]

[Lottie: Djjsis HELLOO 😍]

[Lottie: Fine, you? ]

[Harry✨: Im okay ... Although I need your help 🙏🏼]

[Lottie: OMG. Jdjdk Okay, tell me]


	5. Chapter 5

Louis arrived about the hour, to avoid certain uncomfortable questions about _his boyfriend_ during dinner. He doesn’t want to admit the truth, but he doesn’t know how to say that he broke up with Harry when his mother saw them almost having sex in the middle of his apartment aisle.

As soon as he stepped inside the house, Jay attacked him with questions about why he had come alone, when the meeting was about introducing Harry.

"Then why didn’t he come?"

Louis swallowed and looked down. He gave a heavy sigh before telling the truth "Mom, the truth is that Harry and I-"

He stops when he feels a grip on his waist and turns around just as Harry looks up to greet her.

"Louis and I were late because we couldn’t get there empty-handed" he shows the bottle of wine that seems to be the most expensive.

Louis stays - literally - with his mouth open when Jay takes Harry's arm and takes him to the living room. He blinks and then snorts as he closes the door and puts his coat on the coat rack.

This will be a long night.

Harry was introduced to the whole family, and the first moment they were alone, Louis took him by the arm to take him to a corner of the room.

"Harry, what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I asked Gemma for her car," Harry answers, shrugging

"No, idiot, how did you get here, who gave you the address? It was Niall?"

"Why do you blame Niall for everything?"

Louis was desperate, and more so because Harry seemed to be enjoying his nervousness.

"Why did you come, Harry?"

"I already told you, I wanted to meet your family"

"This is very wrong" Louis denies and looks down with both hands on his waist. "This-Harry, you should go-"

Harry didn’t let him finish speaking, silencing him with a kiss. He moved his tongue so softly that it felt like a caress, to which Louis corresponded with fear at first and accuracy afterwards.

Harry tightened his grip on his waist pressing both bodies together and broke the kiss when he noticed they were about to run out of air. "Let's eat or not? Because let me tell you that whatever your mother has cooked, it smells delicious"

Louis looked up and smiled broadly as he nodded. He took Harry's hand and walked that way to the table where the rest of the family was waiting to start dinner.

"So ... how long have you been together?" Jay asked as he served the food.

"Three months ago." Harry says before Louis can respond. "We'll meet four in a little while, right, my love?" He asks and Louis forces a smile.

"How could I forget?" He smiles and takes Harry's hand on the table. Harry might well have smiled and move on with the conversation, but instead he rests his lips on Louis's in a chaste kiss, and then drinks some wine.  
  
"How was it? Who asked who?" 

Lottie asked as she laid her face on the palm of her hand on the table.  
Louis drank from his glass at that moment, and almost drowned at the question. He wanted to answer that because Harry would surely boast that he did it and invent something stupid to embarrass him.

“Louis," Harry said and took his boyfriend's hand on the table. "It was super romantic. He kissed me under the rain and then asked me to be his boyfriend."

"Awww" everyone at the table smiled at the short story and Louis covered his face with both hands of shame. Harry laughed and buried his face in his neck, leaving a kiss there as he walked away.

"You two make a beautiful couple," Jay says and smiles, reaching over the table to reach for Harry's.

They both looked at each other and nodded, then the little twins were the center of attention for the rest of the night.

As he said goodbye to the door, Jay took advantage of Louis carrying his younger brothers and kissed them, to approach Harry and embrace him.

"It was difficult for him," he said, and Harry understood what he meant. "I can see in his eyes that he loves you very much. Take care of him, please"

Harry swallowed as he broke the embrace and nodded into her eyes. "I will do it, I promise"

"Come back whenever you want, love." She said happily and with tears in her eyes. She wiped the tears before they fell and Louis could see them.

They said goodbye to everyone and walked together to the car. They didn’t talk all the way back, but Harry drove up to Louis's apartment without hesitation.

Louis doesn’t know what Harry really wants, and he's not going to force things. It will let everything flow as it is and you will enjoy every moment because he isnt sure when it will stop.

Harry was confused with everything that happened tonight, and more so when something was present on the road. They werent sure if the weather was on their side, or maybe the rain is determined to witness every step they take in their relationship.

The water dripped, and Harry turned to see Louis keep his face close to the window, touching the drops through the glass. Louis turned to see him when he felt his eyes and they just smiled.

No one knew how to call their relationship. They weren’t boyfriends, they just pretended to be, but definitely the kisses that were being given now meant something important.

Louis sat him down on his bed, pulling his pants to the side of the room. A warmth spread throughout the body due to excitement, confusion, anxiety and a bit of fear as well.

They boast about text messages, telling each other all the things they want to do in the dirtiest way possible, but the moment they're face to face, everything is different.

Louis stood, stripping off his own clothes as well and leaned over to the bed, sitting on Harry's cradles to start unbuttoning his shirt.

They closed their eyes and kissed. His hands touched Louis's chest and arms as he concentrated on rubbing Harry's nipples with his fingertips. The curly man breathed shakily into his mouth, and Louis knew that those were his weakest points.

"Does that feel good, baby?" He asked, brushing his lips over Harry's.

"Aha," Harry gasped in his breath.

"Do you want to see what it feels like If I suck them?"

"Yeah -aah!" Harry groaned and threw his head back.

Louis smiled and bent his head to lick Harry's nipples with the tip of his tongue. He brushed the palm of his tongue over and around his nipples.

"That feels really good." Harry gasped, putting a hand on Louis's hair, pulling on it as he pressed it closer to his chest.

He sighed weakly as Louis licked after nibbling his hard nipple. In that moment he pushed him away, throwing him on the mattress and placing himself on top of him. Louis enjoyed the wet tongue of Harry drying on his chest. Harry looked up as he kissed his pectorals and their eyes met.

"Your heartbeat goes so fast, I can feel it."

Louis said nothing, just nodded and closed his eyes as Harry went down with his mouth to the elastic of his boxer.

Harry slid down close to Louis's crotch. He crushed the fabric with his teeth, but he stood up and pulled off his own underwear until he was naked. Louis stood with his legs spread, holding onto his elbows and Harry laid him down again to stand beside him.

They were panting and anxious about whatever followed after this, and Harry took the initiative, kissing him almost desperately as he brought one of his hands to Louis's limb to touch him for the first time.

Louis broke the kiss and leaned back, his back falling on the mattress abruptly, mouth open and gasping for breath. Harry licked his neck and soon descended to his stomach. One of Louis's hands was tangled in his curls and tremblingly carried him down a little more.

Harry wanted to suck him, he wanted it when he saw his dick in photos, and more now that he has it hard a few inches from his face.  
But he wanted a blow job, too.  
He placed himself on his side, but in reverse, with his legs in the direction of Louis's head.

Both wrapped one hand around the other's limbs, gently caressing up and down.

"Ahh - yes, baby, you're good. You're really good with your hands" Louis groaned, moving his hips from below, and began to lick around the head of Harry's cock.

"Hmm," Harry moaned, leaning forward to lick the tip of Louis's cock.

Their minds focused solely on giving and receiving pleasure from one another.

Louis move his tongue along the sides of Harry's cock, moistening it with saliva. His soft lips crawled up and down, the tip of his tongue caressing each protruding vein.

"Uhhh - Loueeh," Harry moaned, repeating what he received.

Louis used the hand that wasn’t pumping Harry's shaft to touch his balls. He licked a long line down the bottom and then sucked them into his mouth.

Harry's gasping moan warmed him much more, and that was why he began to move his hips, taking a faster and faster pace. Harry copied each of his actions, his nostrils dilating with the strong smell of the excitement of the moment. The heat hardened his limbs even more; At the same time, their tongues move the length of the other, and swirled around their heads. Their hungry mouths were sucking so deeply, that salty taste flowed in their tongues.

They both moaned and sucked each other's cum, their hips swinging slowly. Louis had been able to get a little lower, getting half of his cock in his mouth, but Harry was even better at it, managing to have it all in his mouth at times.

Harry's eyes widened as he felt Louis take the last inch without drowning, and held it in his throat. His muscles were tense, and the spasms tightening around.

"Oh God, Louis!"

Louis was able to hold it in his mouth for a few more seconds before he had to retreat. You could say that Harry was going to cum for the second time soon if Louis continued to show that he had a deep throat.

However Louis wanted to prolong his blowjob. He licked and sucked again, slowing down.

For 10 minutes, they worked on each other, touching, stroking and sucking. They fully enjoyed the sensation and taste of the hot penis in their mouths and hands. The way the penis swelled and throbbed was pleasurable on its own, and they had exchanged few words during that time. It was all guttural groans, their minds and bodies filled with lust.

This is so good, it feels so good. The words echoed in their minds again and again.

As much as he was enjoying having Harry in his mouth, his jaw was starting to hurt. Harry had lessened the intensity of his pack a few minutes ago, where he only took full advantage of Louis, the taste of his pre-seminal fluid.

Louis sucked harder, his mouth sliding up and down Harry's thick cock. The curl complained aloud, and both hips begin to pump.  
Irregular breaths through his nostrils because the climax was approaching again. Louis slid his hand around Harry's balls to grab his ass, trying to control the movement of his hips. Harry's lips were wrapped tightly around Louis's dick, descending to the base and then back down under the head.

One of Louis's fingers was dangerously close to Harry's hole as he pressed his cheek. The tip of his finger brushed the puckered hole, pushing it lightly. Louis was unaware of it, since he was totally focused on the pain in his penis that was about to burst into Harry's mouth.

Harry, however, was very conscious. His eyes widened from the fear of taking that particular step, and he was definitely not ready for it to happen now; Besides that he was not willing to do that, Louis had to give in first.

Louis sucked one of his fingers, and then kept the whole penis in his mouth as he circled Harry's entrance again. Harry's hips resisted forcefully, and his semen shot into Louis's throat.

Louis stopped sucking in that instant, and Harry's jolts subsided, while he gasped, unable to do anything else. Harry carried all of Louis's throbbing virility to his mouth, moaning around him.

Louis's hand had moved away from Harry's ass, moving to caress his hip. He had almost drowned with the initial flood of semen, but managed not to, letting fluid run down his chin.

Louis threw his head back as he felt one of Harry's fingers slowly creeping into the doorway. He gasped harder as his hips found an uneven rhythm as he rammed into Harry's mouth.

Harry jerked his finger away to bring it to his mouth and wet it, then carried it to Louis's entrance, pressing and pushing slowly.

"God, Harry," he said breathlessly.   
"I'm so close! Dont stop, baby!"

Harry sucked harder, his finger sliding into the tight Louis, and he moved down in an unconscious movement to feel it more inside. He sighed, still doing nothing more than ramming Harry's mouth erratically as his finger moved inside.

Then he started to cum.

Harry felt a slight softening, but it was still hard, a sign that it didnt quite finish, and he removed his finger. He rested his palm on the head of Louis's penis to get the small amount of leaking semen.

The sight of his thick, shiny, pearly semen on Harry's lips and chin was so erotic that it made him want to look at himself in front of a mirror as Harry's semen still remains on his chin.

Harry wanted so badly that this happened, that he put the penis - even hard - of Louis on his hot lips, massaging with his soft, stronger and faster tongue.

He discovered at the time that he loves to suck him.

He held it in his hand and moved it in small circles as he took out his tongue; For a moment he plunged it into his mouth. He took one of Louis's balls in his hand and caressed it, feeling his heaviness.

"Ahhh, Harry." Louis gasped. "Shit - Ahh." His hips began to bounce as Harry suddenly thrust his finger into the doorway. He groaned, and he move away completely. Harry swallowed all the cum hot and thick.

"Damn, Harry, that was ... fucking good," Louis said, taking a shallow breath.

Harry licked the last traces of semen off his chin and smiled. "Thank you, you did very well too."

They smiled, and then laughed with the dizziness that comes with each cum; Relaxing, caressing the other calmly and trying to start breathing normally. Louis turned around, leaning his shoulder on Harry's shoulder.

They looked into each other's eyes, the perfect combination of Blue and Green.

"Come here, baby," Louis said, almost in a whisper.

Harry leaned in, while Louis did the same, pressing their lips together. Their tongues loomed in each other's mouth, savoring their semen. The kiss was persistent; Soft and sensual, almost perfect.

The numbness gripped them and the euphoria of their orgasms calmed down. They were in that position, with the same questions and confusion of the beginning.  
What is this? Where it goes? They don’t know the answer to that, they only know now that they liked to give each other pleasure, they loved the taste and the feeling of having that salty taste in their mouth.

But there were deeper definite feelings that went beneath the surface of lust. Harry likes women, but he was sure that the only man who was interested in having sex was with Louis.

But there is something more beyond the sexual attraction, something more intense ... It’s love? Because he definitely loves that Louis cuddle him in his sleep.  
  
.  
.  
.

Harry stretched and flexed his toes under the sheets; He could hear the sound of the shower, and knew then that he was alone in bed. He yawned loudly then smiled with pleasure, his body writhing beneath the sheets lazily and covered himself with it. He settled himself on the bed to one side, in an attempt to find a more comfortable position as memories of the night before lifted into his mind. Those kisses he had with Louis between the sheets, the touch of his hands and his body against his; Louis's mouth leaving bites, kisses and bruises on his skin.

He closed his eyes, the smile still decorating his face. He hears that the bathroom door opens, and then opened his eyes when he learned that Louis is in the room again. 

Louis walked around the bed to get closer to him and a small smile creased on his face when he saw that Harry was awake.

"Good morning, baby," Louis said, and Harry smiled as he listened.

"Why didnt you wake me up? I would have shower you." Harry assured him, guessing what Louis was thinking, because of his surprised face.

"I'm sorry, I didnt think that- I thought you would not want to, I dont know," he said hesitantly, and a small blush on his cheeks was present. "You're really cute when you sleep"

Harry smiled adoringly, but Louis was still naked under that towel wrapped around his waist, and he is able to appreciate his body properly for the first time. He smiles when he notices that in the claviculas there are slight marks (love bites), which he himself made a few hours ago.

Louis didnt immediately return to bed; Instead, he seemed determined to walk around the room, picking up the clothes on the floor, those clothes that were removed sometime during the night in his rush to undress.

Harry's eyes roamed Louis's body as he settled some clothing in the wardrobe, then removed the towel, showing himself completely naked, on his back.

Harry could observe his ass in detail, remorse his lip unconsciously, feeling an acceleration in his heart rate, and his cock twitched beneath the sheets, turning partially hard.

His gaze fell to the curves of his legs, and when Louis bent to pick up a garment that fell to the floor; As he did so, he gave him the perfect angle of his narrow entrance, as if purposely directing him towards Harry.

Harry continued to stare, unashamed of his watchfulness and admiration for his body. Louis straightened again, and before he turned around, Harry noticed that his cock was also hard as he walked around the room, still picking up some other garment thrown.

Louis stretched and flexed maybe a little too much for Harry's benefit, as he pulled out a handful of empty hangers from the closet; Harry continued to watch as Louis hung his clothes methodically on the hangers, the muscles of his arms and back bending with each movement.

Harry's breathing had deepened, and it had become a little irregular as his erection grew; He shrank under the covers and wrapped his anxious fingers around himself as he watched Louis cross the room.

Louis was already quite hard, walking with some stiffness as he bent to retrieve the last garment off the floor. Harry moaned softly, his hand sped up and began to move his hip against his own fist. His eyes firmly on the curve of Louis's hips, the bulging expanse of his cock hitting his flat belly. His gaze swept over Louis's chest as he returned the towel to his waist. Harry complained aloud, because the movement of his hand was increasing, and the climax was slowly looming in his abdomen. He groaned as he saw Louis walking toward him, and groaned again as he felt the growing need to cum.

He clenched his fist harder, dragging his fingers at the end of his cock, again and again and again; Squeezing his eyes shut when he felt the mattress sank with the weight of Louis's fists, and his warm breath on his neck.

"Come, baby," Louis whispered, and Harry opened his eyes.

Louis straightened, moving the towel so that his penis would expose itself. Harry's eyes connected with Louis's at all times, until he beckoned him to look down.

"There you go, baby, it's yours," Louis said,pointing his dick, his voice gasping.

Harry reached out so that his strong arm wrapped around Louis's waist, and threw him on the bed over him, pulling the towel off so that only the sheets were the only thing that would prevent his skins from touching.

Louis moves over Harry's erection as they kiss. Harry's hands are on his ass, squeezing and fondling him. Louis breaks the kiss to get up and remove that sheet of linen. He lies on his body, and they moan in the other's mouth.

Harry's fingers separate the cheeks from his ass, and Louis lies on his chest, with a shamefully drowned groan. Harry moves his hips upwards with the intention of getting more friction, sated against his body and Louis moved over him, his limbs rubbing together hard.

Harry let go of the anxiety, and threw Louis to his side, placing him on his back, holding him tightly on his hips, preventing him from moving. He left kisses on his neck, shoulder and back, pressing his cock into his ass, feigning penetrations. Louis was panting, his body responding to kisses and caresses, his hips moving involuntarily back.

Harry sucked two of his fingers, led them to his entrance, pressing and pushing them slowly inside him. Louis complained at first, and Harry kissed the back of his neck, shutting his gasps, sucking his neck.

"Do you like it, love?" He asked, tucking his fingers deeper, moving them slowly. "Do you like my fingers on you?"

Louis didn’t answer, just groaned, exposing more skin on his neck for Harry to kiss there.

Harry smiled almost maliciously at having him vulnerable, and moved his fingers faster, deeper as Louis's moans grew louder. When he thought he had prepared enough, he removed his fingers with the intention of penetrating it once and for all, but ...

"Who's the one who groan like a whore now ... Daddy?"

That last sound almost like a joke and Louis frowned instantly. Harry was lost in his own excitement that he didnt know in which second Louis turned, flipping him on the bed. Harry laughed, almost as if they were tickling him but stopped when Louis pressed his cock into his ass.

"Hey," he said, almost warning, and Louis laughed now.

Harry was of taller, a more robust build and definitely stronger than Louis, but he knew he would do nothing, so he stayed in place, letting Louis show what he wants.

Grabbing his hips tightly, Louis lifted his ass to start rubbing against it, parting his cheeks and spitting his entrance. Harry closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting out a loud groan as the head of Louis's penis was dangerously close to his hole. 

Louis began to fake strong penetrations, and Harry leaned up, resting his fists on the mattress.  
Louis grunted, his fingers digging into Harry's hips. The urge to penetrate him was so strong that he despaired and began to move erratically, feeling the climax soon to arrive. He pushed harder against him, each Harry's drowned moan enraptured him ...

Then he cum.

Louis leaned on his back, and Harry slumped onto the mattress, panting, and his erection painfully throbbing. He turned on the bed, pulling Louis's body in a hug, cradling him to stand and walk to the bathroom.

He needs to cum right away, but he also needs a shower ...

.  
.  
.

"Kiss me, Harry." Louis looked up, almost pleading.

His warm lips found his at once, and he parted easily because a soft moan escaped when Harry's warm tongue played with his.

Louis leaned up, eager to suck his tongue and keep up. "Hmm, Ha-harry." His voice choked as Harry bent down and grabbed his ass, pressing them impossibly closer, dragging his mouth to his neck.

"What love?" Harry murmured in return before starting to leave a mark just below his collarbone.

Louis shuddered with pleasure before squeezing his grip on Harry's hair, and bringing his mouth up to meet hers again; His teeth worrying to give a strong pull to his lower lip.  
Harry gasped at the jolt of pleasure he sent down his spine, taking an involuntary step back. When his back unexpectedly hit the cold tiles, he let out a sigh of surprise, effectively breaking the warm atmosphere. As he took a moment to return and calm his racing heart, he watched Louis laugh. Harry frowned at him, not amused by the situation.

"Dont laugh at me, it was cold!" He said and stretched his arms to lure Louis under the hot water.

"Sorry, baby." He murmured before rubbing his lips against the side of his neck again.

Harry shuddered, tilting his head to the side to give him more access. When he felt Louis's teeth scrape through his sensitive skin, he moaned. He had come to the conclusion that he liked being bitten by Louis, and Louis was not opposed to Harry marking it, too.  
Perfect.

"I'll leave one ..." He managed to murmur in jest as he bit into his skin. "Right here," he said, sucking on his jaw.

"Sure, right where everyone can see it." Harry laughed, but did not complain at all.

When Louis's hands began to wander around his abdomen, he leaned back again, sticking his body against the wall. Louis began to touch his limb, and his eyes flew open, tense at the touch, his heart hammering in his chest as he kept his eyes down, where Louis's small hand is masturbating.

"You're so hard ... you're about to cum, are not you?" Louis whispered, leaving kisses on his pectorals. 

Harry nodded, closed his eyes, and threw his head back, leaning against the wall.

Louis made a key move with his hand and Harry looked down again, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he pressed a kiss to his lips. He bent a little, and grabbed Louis's ass, pressing his limbs together once more, placing himself under the water.

Before sealing him mouth again, his hips moved together increasingly easy with the sprinkling of the water and his limbs crashing so hard; They both broke the kiss to moan in each other's mouth. Harry rested his forehead against Louis's shoulder, watching as his cocks brushed against each other. It was really exciting to see how his limbs hardened, especially being pressed as intimately together as they were now. At the first sign of the arrival of the pre-semen of Louis, he got down on his knees to take it with his tongue.

"Hmm." He groaned, watching as Louis watched him with ardent curiosity.

"You're so hot, Harry," he murmured. Harry smiled, his chest growing hotter from the compliment. "You suck it so well ... I'd take a picture right now."

"Thank you." Harry said, and forcefully, with his hands on his hips, he turned it over.

Louis was with both hands on the wall, his ass now exposed for Harry. Louis's body was something that made Harry crazy; From his subtly sculpted abdomen, to his perfect ass, and all of it ... everything, really.

Harry fumbled his ass and spread his cheeks, pressing a needy kiss right in the middle of them. He bit one of his cheeks almost so hard that Louis hit a little jump instead. 

Harry laughed, his gaze directed at what his hands were touching. He parted his cheeks one more time, and pressed his mouth into the doorway, swiftly sliding his tongue with enthusiasm.

Louis groaned, sliding one arm back, placing his hand on the back of Harry's neck to press him closer, deeper.

"God, you're so tight, Louis," Harry murmured.

Louis moaned, pushing Harry again to keep up. "Dont stop," Louis demanded.

Harry complied, sliding a finger along with his tongue. Louis let out a guttural groan, tightening around the finger and the tongue inside him. It was not enough, and he moved his ass eagerly against his hand on the back of Harry's neck, wanting more. He could feel his hard, palpating limb, then began to masturbate to relieve some of the pain.

Harry continued to tuck in and out his finger slowly, taking his time to press deep licks. When he finally added a second finger, Louis's fist tightened, and let out a purr of pleasure. Louis was hot and hard, and the water helped his hand slide easily along his cock ... he couldn’t wait to get Harry's cock inside of him.

Harry finally inserts the third and last finger.

"I forgot to bring a condom, I'm sorry" he said suddenly. Louis opened his eyes as Harry stood up.

"Okay ... I dont care," he admitted easily. Harry's eyes flashed with excitement and he quickly began to kiss him.

"I always use it, don’t worry. And I’ve made a test a month ago. I’m clean” Harry said. "You always use condom too, don’t you? The guys with ... you use condom always?"

Louis swallowed and fell silent.

Harry frowned quickly. "You use it, right?" He repeated.

It took several seconds for Louis to answer. His voice sounded almost shaky for a moment. "Harry, I never- I mean, I had a girlfriend until a year ago. You are the first guy for me too”

Harry turned it over and pressed it against the wall. Louis shuddered a bit at the cold tiles on his back, but quickly warmed up with excitement as he felt Harry's cock begin to rub against his, and the heat of his chest compensating for the cold wall.

"Harreh." He gasped as Harry lifted the air, pressing his cock into its entrance.

The lubricant was in great need at the moment, but Louis forced himself to relax without taking it into account. Harry adjusted it better in his grip, and his hand slid around his cock. Louis moaned when his limb was finally given a little attention. Slowly Harry began to press the member into his hole, testing his limits. Harry groaned at the sensation of his narrow entrance, and began a steady rhythm in the movement of his hand.

The pace was slow, very slow. They couldn’t have the unrestrained dust that they had originally thought so much because of the situation of not having the necessary lubrication, but both were in agreement with that. As he pressed into it, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He smiled, pulling his face close to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

Louis could imagine what the feeling of Harry's limb would be dragging along its inner walls with every stroke. The feeling of something strange filling him, trying to carry him to completion, had an orgasm in his stomach just thinking about it. Harry's hand on his cock was helping him get so easy. 

Harry's kisses were soft, almost like a feather, nothing like those hot kisses they'd had since the first time. The rubbing of the head of the penis at his entrance made his eyes roll in the back of his head, and he began to feel spasms when pleasure touched the deepest.

"It feels incredible, love, I'm already so close." Harry's deep voice in his ear had his throbbing member harder and harder. "I want to be inside you ... I want you so much. Do you want it too?" he ask.

Louis nodded, moaning as Harry's thrusts began to become more frantic. Harry gasped as he felt Louis's teeth sink into his shoulder, muffling the sound of his orgasm; And smiled when he felt the hot liquid in his hand. Louis had cum to hear it, and that had been so fucking hot and tender at the same time that he cum right there.

The sounds of his heavy breaths and the pouring of the shower were the only sounds. Harry pulled back a little and left it on the floor, smiling gently down. Louis smiled back, feeling a little sleep in his haze after orgasm.

Louis looked up at some point. "I like you, Harry ... a lot"

Harry nodded and left a tender kiss on his forehead. "I like you too, Lou"

Harry put his arm around Louis's waist, taking them both under the water. The two shared smiles and kisses all the time, enjoying the tranquility they had temporarily.


	6. Chapter 6

"Look how it rains ... I think you should stay"

"I have Gemma's car, I have to take it this afternoon, I don’t have clean clothes"

"And if you take it and then you come back? I can loan you clothes"

"I have classes tomorrow morning ..."

"I get up with you and I'll accompany you, baby, but stay another night ... please"

"Okay..." Harry agreed, and Louis grinned. "But first we must go to my apartment to get clothes"

* * * *

As soon as it stopped raining they went to Gemma's apartment, and she received them in the best way. At the time of introducing Louis, Harry introduced him as "his friend", but Gemma knows his brother too much and noticed a certain flush on his cheeks when he looked at him. Louis kept quiet in the 15 minutes they were there, and then they drove to Harry's apartment.

And of course, when they opened the door they saw Liam naked on the couch, in the company of someone ...

"Shit!" Liam shouted covering his limb with a cushion, throwing blankets over the body of ...

"Okay ... it's not like I have not seen your dick anyway," Harry laughs as he heads confidently to his room. "Hello, Zayn," he says.

Liam stands, still with a cushion in his crotch and walks following Harry. Louis laughs and crosses his arms watching his friend cover his face with the blanket.

"Bro"

Zayn denies it. "No, I'm not Zayn"

Louis throws himself on the body of his friend and tries to remove the blanket from his face, but there was no case. Louis knew that Zayn was red with embarrassment.

"What were you doing, you filthy, sinners?" Louis asks, still lying on his body.

Zayn removes the sheet from his face, looking around and making sure neither Liam nor Harry listens. Slowly look at his friend, his face a bright red

"We ... I-maybe ..." he stutters, covering his face with his hands. "I was sucking his dick"

"Oh my God." Louis almost cried with laughter.

"It was unintentionally!" Zayn excused himself, and Louis frowned.

"You can not accidentally suck someone's cock," he said, then rolled his eyes. "Well, yes, but ..."

"I couldnt help it, it just happened. I mean, it's big, like ... big." Zayn emphasizes that. "And perfect ... We were kissing, and the next thing I knew I had his cock in my mouth," Zayn clarifies. "It was unintentionally"

Louis laughs and stands up when he sees Liam coming back with a pair of boxers.

"Payno" Louis greets him with a nod "... Or should I say BIG Payno?"

"Loueh, you idiot!" Zayn shouted.  
Liam presses both lips together, avoiding to smile and pulls the underwear to Zayn.

"Anyway, take it easy that I'll take Harry," Louis says, patting Liam's shoulder. "You can continue with your… things as soon as we leave"

"Change of plans!" Harry says as he appears in the living room. "Liam said he would go to Zayn's house, so ... we can stay here tonight."

"Okay." Louis nods. "Yes, it's the same here with you or at home, yes"

Harry walks over to him and takes him by the hand, carrying him to his room. Louis says goodbye to his friend with a wink and then they lock themselves in the room.

* * *

They ordered a pizza on delivery at the request of Louis. It wasn’t so late, and Harry proposed the idea of watching a movie on the couch.

"My wifi sucks on rainy nights" Harry tries to slap his laptop in the hope that that will help.

"Calm down, baby. We can see something on the TV." Louis turns on the TV, and the DirecTV signal sucks too now.

"See? Ugh ... I was really waiting for this moment," he said before there was a small silence. "I mean, I wanted us to watch a good movie together."

"We could make our own movie." Louis says, raising both eyebrows suggestively. Both laugh at that and start arguing about what movie they could see.

The wifi signal started to work properly, and Harry was the one who had to get up and connect his laptop to the TV.

"I should have brought some clothes to be more comfortable." Louis complains, pulling his jean down.

"I can bring something for you, if you want." Harry said.  
"I suppose it would be all right." 

Louis accepted. Harry smiled and went for a jogging. Louis moved right in front of him.

"My clothes look great on your body," Harry assured him.

"You'd look so good with me inside your body," Louis said and winked.

Harry laughed in temptation and threw himself on the couch with open arms to welcome him. Louis lay down next to him and began to watch the movie, making some funny comment about each scene. 

After about 20 minutes, Harry reached out and took the remote control, pausing the movie.  
"I'm cold," he said more like an order.

"That's great for you," Louis taunted. "Because you know I'm good at giving warmth." He said and threw the blanket over their bodies, placing Harry on his side, as usual.

"Em ..." Harry started. "Okay ... I know what you're doing, Louis."

“I'm your friend, remember? You told me that you were cold, and I hug you to give you warmth”

"Sure ... you don’t need to put your hand inside my boxer"

"Shh! Shut up!" Louis said and kissed his neck.

After his response, he put his head between the hollow of Harry's shoulder and neck before covering them both with the blanket. They are smiling, and soon all their attention was focused on the film.  
About an hour into the movie, things on the couch began to change a bit. 

Both are really comfortable with the idea of being so close and without realizing it, Louis began to move the hand that was in the crotch of Harry. He hadn’t done anything perverted in any moment, just had his hand inside the boxer.

Harry swallowed and reached for the remote control to pause the movie again. At first he remained silent and discreetly looked down at Louis's hand. He kept moving his hand, placing his fist around Harry to bring about an erection. Slowly he moved his hand up and down each time; His fingers brushing the tip of the head of the penis that was beginning to get wet, then Harry broke the silence.

"Lo-Lou?" he ask.

"Yes, baby?" He answered quietly close to his ear. "Do you like what I do?"

"Yes"

"It's early morning and outside it's raining again. Do you know what that means?"

"No, what?"

"The rain makes me horny, baby," Louis said and laughed.

Harry laughed too. "Suddenly I'm questioning the fact that it's not the rain that makes you horny, but me" he says and turns to look at him.

Louis was smiling too, but as soon as Harry turned, he stole a kiss from his lips. Taking him by surprise, Harry brought his hand to the back of Louis's neck to intensify that kiss, while one of Louis's hands continued working on his crotch.

Louis broke the kiss to remove his shirt, and Harry did the same, then covered again under the blankets. Louis is feeling his chest directly in contact with the warm skin of his back as he hugs him again, placing his arm beneath Harry's head, pressing his hard cock against his ass.

After a few minutes, Harry took Louis's hand, pulling him down again. The tinkering was now much more direct and faster this time. Harry opened his mouth, moaning loudly as Louis lowered his jogging along with his boxer, doing the same with him.

This time Louis made it clear he had control of what was happening. He pressed his bare limb into Harry's entrance, moving slowly, both moaning in the kiss, until Harry snapped it again to release a choked gasp. Louis brought one of his fingers to Harry's mouth, and once moistened, he carried it to its entrance.

"Wait." Harry stopped him, warning him to be careful. Louis has already done this, but it was another time where they were both giving themselves oral sex and concentration was on other things, but now it is only Louis who is doing it.

"I know, baby, I’ll just stop when you don’t like it," Louis whispered in his ear and left a kiss on his neck.

He waited a few seconds to make sure but without removing his hand from Harry's ass. Louis kept moving, pushing, pretending soft penetrations, and when he heard him groan again as before, began to play with him again. It took a minute or two, but Harry felt a finger slide inside him. It was delicate, soft, that hardly bothered at all. Louis was kissing his neck, and that was too effective.

Louis didn’t say anything, just waited for some indication from Harry to stop or not be so deep, but it didn’t happen. That was all he needed to continue. In a fast movement, he changed the angle of his finger, and Harry groaned loudly.

_Bingo._

A few seconds more, and Harry was already completely hard, his thick, moist, venous member. "I think I'm hot, do we take off our clothes?" Harry said, he doesnt really dare look into his eyes right now.

At this point, the question was clear to both, he really wanted to say: ‘Hey! You want to fuck?’ And it would have been the same.

"Of course." Said Louis.

They both laugh a little after that and remove the blankets as they begin to undress. They cover the blankets again, but that didn’t last long, however; Because as they began kissing, their bodies reacted and the heat of their bodies was enough to temper the environment.

"I'm like ... very hard, and I need to cum. Friends are when you need it ... You're my friend," Harry says and laughs.

Louis took a moment to go over the words Harry had just used to ask him to help him cum. He sat down on the couch and took one of his hands, forcing him to his feet. Harry got to his feet, and Louis settled himself so that he could sit down to the floor. Harry regretted his lower lip as he did so, and gasped as Louis pulled him tightly from his ass, to bring him even closer.

"That sounds like something a true friend would do," Louis said, and wrapped his hand around Harry as he kissed his pectorals.

Harry wrapped his arms around his neck, his legs around his waist. He lifted Harry from his hips, positioning himself in his doorway and Harry moved down, moaning at the same time. Louis grabbed his ass firmly to help him with the move. Suddenly, Harry felt a finger inside him.

"Ugh," he complained, moving against his finger.

Harry leaned his head against his and made a little deeper movement to give him better access to his finger. To his surprise, Louis easily found himself with that spot right where Harry raved, and stopped complaining. Louis took advantage of Harry's drawdown while masturbating him, and entered a second finger.

"Do you like it baby?" Louis whispered in his ear, Harry moving frantically against his fingers, his head resting on his shoulder. "Do you like what Daddy does to you?"

Harry laughed, almost without strength and panting, but didn’t argue. Louis made a precise movement, touching his point just over and over again, and then, his orgasm on the door. 

“Oh God. I'm going to ... I'm going to ..." he tried to say, but before he could say anything else, there came the feel of his muscles twitching around Louis's fist. He couldn’t hold it any longer and shot his cum in Louis's hand and his stomachs. “Aah! Shit!" He gasped aloud as he leaned against Louis's chest, exhausted.

Louis removed his fingers being delicate, and then wrapped his waist in a hug. "What is it, baby?" He asked, leaving a kiss on his cheek.

"That felt good, shit"

Louis laughed and pushed him away from his chest to meet his eyes. "If you liked my fingers, imagine how good it would feel to have this inside you" he moved from below, pressing his member into the doorway.

Harry gasped aloud as Louis patted his ass, and he grinned as he did so, his eyes suddenly finding themselves shining brighter than before because at last he managed to do so.

~•~  


It was hot in the room.

Louis pushed his tongue slowly, his hands resting on Harry's hip. He gripped him hard enough to keep him steady. Harry liked it so much, but it was still painful when Louis tucked in and out his fingers so frantically. He clung to the sheets, biting his lip as he tried to get accustomed to the sensation.

"Are you okay, baby? Am I not hurting you?" Louis asked breathlessly, his gaze lost in Harry's highly prepared hole.

He couldn’t see his face because he was hands and knees on the mattress, but he could hear him pleading groans for more.

"I'm fine. Just go on ... for God's sake, go on"

Louis began to thrust his tongue slowly at first, but Harry found himself gasping and letting out loud groans in response that Louis was getting more intense and careless. He could touch all his sensitive points and Harry was surprisingly surrendered.

His breath was ragged as soon as he felt his fingers dig deeper, and his tongue sucking, leaving marks on his cheeks. His hips soon shot back with the need to feel him deeper.

"Shit!" Suddenly he screamed, his face showing an expression of shame immediately after. "Aaahh"

Louis buried his face in Harry's ass, licking almost savagely because Harry just screamed in pleasure ...  
He moaned so good.

Harry was silent after that, dampening his moans by biting his lips. He seemed to be feeling ashamed of himself, since he had never moaned / shouted like that.

"Baby ... go on, I want to hear you," Louis said and fingered his ass until he was swollen.

Harry kept biting his lips, and clinging to the sheets of the bed, just pushing hard and fast, pounding against Louis's fingers, over and over and over again. It all feels too good, and his body begins to tremble because the grip of the sheets was so hard and his thrust increasingly erratic and desperate, compared to the slow pace with which they began.

His face was red, and the two of them were sweating from the heat of the moment, but none of that mattered now. Louis knew what to do ...

"baby… Harry," he said.

Harry swallowed, and just nodded, ending with one last push with more force than before. "Let's do it"

***

If something loves Harry, it is certainly able to hug him when sleeping.

What was in it? Harry was particularly special, strong, warm, and beautiful enough. His arms were firm, his long fingers, and his body in general, is ... perfect and normal. Louis always dreamed of having it.

He leaned against him and laced his fingers with his. That little act was so simple, normal, and comforting; As if his hands fit perfectly with each other.

He opened his eyes minutes before the alarm clock rang, feeling his mind in a faint haze. He sighed, his arms tightening around his stomach, Louis smiled and closed his eyes, feeling the scent of his hair. Everything is new, the way it made him feel, the way his heart twitches and his skin bristles when he touches it. In his arms all his fears and worries seemed so small; All his duties and responsibilities are now enjoying this moment in bed. It is quiet and relaxed, enough considering that they have had a quite ... _busy night._

He's tired, but that doesn’t matter now, the only thing that matters is that he's hugging Harry, he's waking him up to kisses, and that's the faithful demonstration on his part that this is not just fuck. He wants to be with him, wants to sleep next to him every night and what happened at dawn is also proof that Harry really wants the same.

Or that's what Louis believes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama time :)


	7. Chapter 7

Louis pressed his lips softly to his cheek. "Good morning, baby," he murmured.

Harry laughed softly and sank further into Louis's chest. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 7:30, baby. Let's get up, I invite you to have breakfast"

Harry smiled and turned in the embrace, leaving a chaste kiss on Louis's lips as he squeezed his ass - being careful not to hurt him. 

"Let's take a bath before"  
Louis felt his arms tighten around him. His cheeks burned so shamefully, and he was dead sleepy, but he didnt care, he was happy to be able to feel him so close.

Harry combed his bangs back. "Come on, love, let's go to the shower"

He stood up and turned around the bed to help him get up. He was still happily naked, completely comfortable to walk that way around Louis, since they had been naked in the presence of each other long enough.

Louis didn’t want to say it, but he was in pain. Harry was not rough at any time, it was sweet and soft, but still ...  
  
_“Let's do it," Harry said._

_"Yes." Louis removed his fingers from inside him and settled on his body as Harry turned. "I've been waiting for this forever."_

_Before he could say anything else, Harry's lips met his, and his fingers quickly rummaged in its entrance._

_Louis complained about the sudden outburst, but the kisses were too distracting, that Harry soon entered a second finger, moving them deep._

_Louis found himself panting, leaning against his chest with almost no strength._

_Harry saw that he looked frightened. "Are you okay, boo?" He said._

_Louis frowned and lifted his head. "That’s how they call me... my family. Boobear"_

_"I know, Jay told me. She said I could call you that way, too. It bothered you to? "_

_Louis smiled and denied, pressing their lips together once more. "I love being with you, Harry. I really want to do so much to you," he confessed._

_"Let's do all that you want, Lou ... but let me start first. I'll try to be as smooth as posible” Harry felt a certain change in his body expression, and he removed his fingers from inside Louis. "Well, we do not have to do it tonight if you do not want to"_

_"I want to," Louis assured him._

_Harry decided that the words were too much and he kissed all over his body, trying to reach the same heat that they both felt minutes ago._

_Louis looked a bit scared, but said nothing as Harry put him face down on the bed. Harry was grateful to have lubricant on the nightstand and moistened his fingers, making sure they were covered to the second knuckle._

_Louis parted his cheeks as he felt Harry slip two fingers at once. He shrugged immediately and tightened around them. Harry just let his fingers linger there for a moment before starting to move them, and open them a little more._

_After a few minutes, Louis became accustomed to the movements, and Harry understood that he could move on. Slowly he thrust his fingers in and out more often, and Louis stopped squeezing, which was a good sign. He let out a loud groan and Harry stopped. Louis turned to see him and smiled, told him he liked it, to keep it that way, and he continued. He pushed his fingers even deeper, and opened them a little. Louis began to tear and moaning increasingly choppy. Harry's fingers were long, and they easily touch his perfect spot._

_"Harry, I need you inside me."_

_Harry drew his fingers slowly and Louis whimpered to feel suddenly empty ... and open._

_Harry wanted to look relaxed as if he had everything under control, but his hands trembled as he moistened his limb with lubricant._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Oh, my God, Harry, do something because I'm going to turn around and you'll be my place, you're going to call me Daddy, I'm going to slap you, and I'll make you moan like a wh-"_

_"You're an idiot." Harry interrupted him and laughed._

_"Come on, baby, do it"_

_Harry pressed his penis against its entrance, pushing it little by little. Suddenly he feels very tight, but he keeps pushing very slowly, trying to be careful, letting himself be guided by Louis's panting. Once he managed to put his head in, he stopped to settle. Harry watched him tear, and so he leaned down to kiss his cheek._

_"Tell me, my love, if I'm hurting you, I'll stop"_

_"No. Go ahead, please, you can go on. I'm fine. I promise"_

_Harry bent to kiss his lips this time, and slowly pushed all that was left out of the way, feeling more and more tight. He moves back, almost pulling out his entire limb, and re-enters, feeling the walls of Louis's interior opening up for him. Louis let out a panting moan of pleasure, and Harry began to push faster._

_Louis looks a little disoriented, doesn’t know where to place his hands, or how to catch his breath. His moans tell Harry that he is enjoying it, then he began to push harder and faster until he entered it completely._

_Harry was overwhelmed at that moment. He stopped when he was deep in him and gasped, moving in circles, pounding his prostate, stroking him, over and over again until he withdrew._

_"Oh, God, Harry, do it again"_

_Harry smiled, and pushed deep again, pressing himself flush, moving in slow circles. He hit that point again, and Louis complained even louder._

_"Har-baby," he moaned, sounding needy and full of lust._

_"So, so tight, love." Harry gasped, pounding harder and faster. He could feel that Louis was on the brink of orgasm. "It feels so good, do you like it?"_

_"Harreh ... Ah, more, more"_

_Harry paused, only to take Louis's arm and turn him around without leaving him. He wants to kiss him, he wants to make this as intimate as possible._

_Louis wraps his legs around his hips and Harry leans in to kiss him. Louis sighs in the kiss, and his breathing is choppy. Harry stopped, gave him a reassuring smile and kissed his cheek, adjusting his bangs back._

_"You are so beautiful, Louis, you have no idea how beautiful you look like this, moaning, asking for more ..."_

_Harry slowly starts to push in and out. He looks into Louis's eyes, and he can feel what his blue transmits. Harry entwines his hands at the sides of his head as he continues to push and kisses him on the lips._

_Then he smiles and pushes a little deeper on this occasion, where he touches that point that almost makes them reach orgasm both._

_"Shit, baby, again. I love it," Louis moaned._

_"I love it too, Lou"_

_He continued to push gently against his prostate and then it is getting more intense. Without leaving him, he shifts again, leaning his back on the mattress and Louis sits on top of him._

_Harry may know he's close because he's starting to be careless with his thrusts. He hits so hard this time that Louis screams his groan, and then groans and groans his name when he feels his muscles contract._

_Harry hushed his moans with his kisses, and when Louis squeezed so much around him, he had no choice but to cum inside him._

_Louis leaned back against his chest, exhausted and trying to catch his breath._

Harry leaned over to the side of the bed. Louis had shrunk beneath the blankets, covering himself to his neck. It's too early for him, he's not used to waking up at this hour.

"You want to stay? You can stay, I must go."

"No, no." Louis reached out and caught Harry, pulling him over his body. "I invited you to breakfast. Go to the shower, I'll join you in a few minutes." He kissed his nose and Harry nodded, though he would bet anything because Louis is going to fall asleep again.

Louis's eyes roamed Harry's body under the hot shower. He was leaning against the door frame, where he had the view of his broad back and his perfect ass that ... he wants to spank him; Felt an acceleration in his heart rate as he walked towards him, and his limb was partially hard.

Harry was rinsing his hair, his eyes closed to avoid the shampoo in them. He quickly rinsed the scented substance to apple, and sighed as the hot foam ran down his back. 

Suddenly he felt the touch of soft hands and he turned his face a little, squeezing Louis's grip on his waist. Louis kissed his shoulders as he leaned against him.

"You got up ... I thought you were going to sleep a bit more”

"I just thought you'd like some company," Louis said slowly as he turned him over, and gave him a soft kiss on his pale pink lips. One of his hands was on Harry's face, and the other, gripping the grip of his waist.

Harry bit his lower lip softly, and Louis pushed him against the tile wall, laughing as Harry shuddered as his skin touched the cold surface. "Ugh ... stop doing that," Harry complained.

Louis wanted to kiss him and spoil him, because Harry was fucking tender and angry. "Didn’t you miss me, baby?" He whisper.

He kissed his way along Harry's jaw, and down his neck. He bit the mark he had left the day before, and heard the silent moans that escaped from the lips of the highest. He moves down to Harry's nipples, and kisses them gently before each swirl of his tongue curls there. He did the same thing again, shifting his side and running his hand down Harry's toned stomach; Slowly descended, wrapping his lips around him. Harry threw his head back as Louis ran his tongue down the length of his limb, making it moan aloud. As he continued with his blowjob, he inserted a finger into Harry's narrow hole, pushing it in slowly until he added another, and then one more.

"Shit, Lou," Harry complained, his breathing increasingly choppy, his hand on the back of Louis's neck as his hips moved back with the intention of feeling his fingers deeper.

Louis smiled and looked up to connect his with Harry. "Impatient, baby?" He stood up, bringing his hands to Harry's ass, fingering it, squeezing it as he licked the wet skin from his chest and neck. "I wish we had more time ..." he said and rubbed his limbs together. "I would love to do it under the shower ... the water makes me horny"

Harry laughed. "The rain turns you on, the shower turns you on ... what else?"

"Especially you," Louis said and pressed his lips together again.

Louis kept fondling his ass, and leaned back against the wall, feigning one penetration after another. Harry threw back his head, his eyes still closed and connected his lips, savoring his soft tongue.

"Hmm." Harry moaned against Louis's mouth.

Louis let out a deep sigh, but again he became obsessed with Harry's skin, leaving more marks or trying to keep the previous bruises visible. He let out a gasp that was too exciting, and Louis turned it over. 

His hot erection was now pressed against Harry's back, and his hands crawled up and down over his body. His cock swelled when he felt Louis's little hand around him; His head fell back as the mouth of the lower one pressed into his neck and shoulders. He complained quietly, arching his hips back, wanting and needing more friction.

Louis's hands slid tightly around Harry's hips, keeping him motionless. Harry grunted as Louis pressed him harder against his cock, and licked the way up and down his neck. Louis's hips begin to move forward with the intention of finding more friction, although it was almost impossible because their bodies were attached flush.

The hot water massaged Louis's back and that relaxed him a lot, but he had a higher priority than enjoying the water; That was to enjoy the little time that they had now. Harry loved the feeling of Louis pressing firmly against him; It was obvious that they both wanted to have sex, and the occasion was ideal: they are alone, and in the shower, what more exciting than this?

Harry groaned as Louis began a slow rhythm in his hip movements, rubbing against him. He tried to push his hips back, however, his efforts were nil because Louis pressed his fingers harder on his hips.

"Do you want to feel me, baby?" Louis asked, his mouth still sucking on his neck.

Harry growled a "Yes" almost needed. He moaned as Louis's grip on his hips loosened and pressed his heavy erection against his ass. 

One of his hands went directly to his member to begin masturbating; That hand moved to the rhythm of him swaying, slow and tortuous hips.

Louis pushed his lips away from his neck, resting his forehead against Harry's back, pumping his hand, pressing his warm body all against his back. His hips are moving at full speed at an uneven pace. Harry turned his face and tried to kiss him, leaning down.

This kiss was accelerated, more and more uncoordinated, with clash of teeth included. Harry pulled back from Louis's mouth, returning to settle with both hands on the tiles, his hips tilted back slightly.

"Faster." Harry gasped as Louis swept his thumb over the head of his cock. His mouth hooked again on his neck, and his friction became harder and slower. "Ugh," Harry groaned. "Yes, like that"

"Are you ready, baby?" Louis asked hopefully. His muscles still hurt - and his ass - but he wants it so badly, even if his legs do not work enough for him to get tired, he wants to do it here and now.  
Harry wants it, too.

Louis placed his achingly hard limb in Harry's entrance anxiously waiting for him. He pressed his head, and pushed it slowly, giving Harry a piercing groan. Louis kissed him, licked his neck and his hand continued to pummel his shaft, moaning slightly as he did so. Harry brought his hand to Louis's hip with the intention of pressing it harder-he thought it would hurt less if he pressed the matter.

"Aaah, shit!"

"Baby, shh ... calm down, leave it to me." Louis said and hugged him, kissing his back, stroking his arms. "Slowly, baby ... I'll do it slowly"

He put his hand to Harry's stomach, stroking it, slowly pressing it back to start pushing. Harry's jerky breath, and his involuntary backward movements made the head of his cock come in completely. Harry sighed, and Louis's firm hand pressed harder, then he began to push harder and faster, trying to find the perfect angle to stop it from hurting.

Louis wanted Harry to relax and enjoy himself as much as he enjoyed this last night. He wanted to fuck him strong and hard, but not this time. 

“Are you all right, baby?" He asked, kissing his back. "I'll stop if I don’t do it right, tell me how you want it"

"Hard," Harry said, and Louis paused, frowning. Harry moved his ass against him, helping him in. "I want it hard"

"Oh ... So you're a bit slut, isn’t?"   
Louis laughed and patted his ass. He heard him laugh, too, and then kissed his back. "I'll make it hard, but not now, baby," he said, and pushed it slowly, deep, in and out. 

Harry groaned loudly, but Louis didn’t stop until he hit bottom.  
Harry pushed back against him, digging his nails into Louis's hips, and let out a shuddering groan. 

Louis swallowed, his desire to ram it hard was so flashy now, but he wants to and has to be soft, as Harry was with him.

"Shit, do you boast so much for this, Louis? I know your ass hurts, but I'll feel ticklish after this"

_Oh, he did not say that._

Louis pushed his face into the cold wall, tangled his fingers in his wet hair. His other hand on Harry's hip, holding it in place. Louis knows precisely that Harry is tearing, but ... he wants it this way.

They shifted, now holding onto the shower door. Louis pushed hard and fast, quickly finding Harry's prostate, and slammed into him making him scream with pleasure.

Louis tugged at his hair as he pressed hard, and pressed harder on his hip. The climax was approaching for Harry, he could feel it, he grabbed his cock and started pumping furiously, occasionally directing his thumb over the tip. 

The combination of each precise thrust of Louis, and his own pumping sent him over the edge and came in a matter of minutes. Louis did it later, pushing hard forward and pounding his prostate for the last time to get out of him.

He helped him to lean up and Harry turned slowly, trying to catch the breath he was holding back for the last few moments. Louis was tough just how he wanted it, but now he feels he can’t even walk.

"It hurts, right?" Louis said and smiled as he shook hands. "I guess we're on hand, baby"

.  
.  
.

"We should probably leave or we'll end up wrinkled," Louis said quietly as they laughed. Harry closed the shower and left, throwing a towel at Louis and placing one on his body.   
"Are you all right, baby?" he asked, leaning over to kiss his shoulder, caressing his back.

"Yeah ... I'm okay." Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and went back into the bedroom, lying on the bed, face down.

Louis followed quickly and leaned against him, resting his chin on his lower back. "Breakfast?" He whispered, stroking the curve of his ass on the towel.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute"

Louis rose from his body. He could see a sudden change of attitude in Harry, but he guessed it was just because ... well, they just had sex, and - _no, it couldn’t be that._ He recalls that he finished with a good mood after last night's climax.

_Maybe ... he was not as good as he thought it had been._

* * * *

[Louis: Hello, my life, how are you? How was your exam?]

[Harry: Hi. Well, I guess ... I'm just not sure of some answers]

[Louis: Surely it went well, baby? You're going to approbe]

[Harry: I hope so...]

[Louis: I'd like to be your teacher]

[Harry: Oh, yeah? From Literature I guess not]

[Louis: No, anatomy 😜]

[Louis: hehe]

[Louis: Wait, why not literature? 🤔]

[Harry: Okay. “approVe”. With V, not with B]

[Louis: It was the autocorretor 🙄]

[Harry: Of course]

[Louis: I want to SPanK yOu And kisss you everywhereee (˘ ³˘) ❤]

[Harry: You've started]

[Louis: It was a joke, Harold 🙄]

[Louis: ¯ \ _ಠ_ಠ_ / ¯]

[Harry: I didn’t say it bothered me]

[Louis: THEN YPU WANT ME TO DDO IITT ? ]

[Harry: hehe]

[Louis: You did not say no]

[Louis: Seriously, when do your exams finish, my life? I want to see you and fill you with kisses. I have not seen you for two weeks. Since that time]

[Harry: I'll let you know]

[Louis: okay, baby]

[Louis: now?]

[Harry: em.. no]

[Louis: You're so cute]

* * * *

[Louis: Bro❤️]

[Zayn: Bro👋🏼💕]

[Louis: hiii cuttie little pie👬]

[Zayn: hehe...😜]

[Louis: It's Friday, do you know what that means? 😏]

[Zayn: tomorrow is Saturday?]

[Louis: It means that you and I are going to drink some colds beers and we can smoke weed all night🚬]

[Louis: Come home]

[Zayn: Bro, I'm sorry 😞]

[Louis: 😒😒😒😒😤😤]

[Zayn: Sorry]

[Louis: Don’t talk to me]

[Zayn: 💔]

[Louis: (I’m mad but I love you anyway #bus1)]

[Zayn: 😍👬🚬 # bus1🍻💕🙌🏼]

[Louis added Liam to the chat]

[Louis: Liam, asshole. I hate you and I hope you shit on your pants 😎]

[Liam: huh?]

[Louis has left the group]

[Zayn: hehe]

[Liam: What's wrong with him?]

[Zayn: Nothing. Hello baby]

[Liam: Hello, my love]

* * * *

[Louis: My mom keeps asking me about you]

[Louis: She says she's inviting you to lunch on Sunday]

[Louis: She never invited me to have lunch on Sundays 🤔]

[Harry: I don’t promise you anything, but I'll let you know]

[Louis: Okay ... Hello, baby 😍]

[Louis: You have not written to me for two days. I miss you]

[Harry: I'm studying a lot]

[Louis: Yes, baby. I thought that… it's ok]

[Louis: Can I send you a photo?]

[Harry: Yes]

[Attached image]

[Louis: I miss your kisses]

[Louis: You miss mine? 🙈]

[Harry: Honestly yes]

[Louis: 😘👅💦]

[Harry: hehe]

[Louis: Can’t you at least take some time to go out for a drink? We can do something quiet. I want to see you, baby]

[Harry: I'm studying. I have an exam on Monday 😔]

[Louis: Oh, okay ... I will not bother you anymore, baby. Keep up with that]

[Harry: 👋🏼]

****

[Tommo: Gay]

[Nialler: Straight 👋🏼]

[Tommo: You are up to go out tonight, right?🍻]

[Tommo: And don’t tell me you can’t neither]

[Nialler: Zayn is so married now hahaha😂😂😂]

[Tommo: Yeah]

[Tommo: I hate Liam]

[Tommo: 💩 <\--- (Liam)]

[Nialler: hehe]

[Nialler added to Payno to chat]

[Nialler: Liam shit]

[Payno: huh?]

[Tommo has removed Payno from the group]

[Tommo: Are we going out or not?]

[Nialler: What kind of question is that? Of course 😎]

[Tommo: Don’t use that emoji. Is mine]

[Nialler: hehe. Oops?]

[Tommo: No 😤]

[Nialler: Okay😥]

[Tommo: 😎]

[Nialler: Hehe good. See you at the bar. Harry said he would come later too]

[Tommo: Huh?? Harry? But Harry is studying right now]

[Nialler: puff 😂😂 studying what? We don’t have exams until next month]

[Tommo: Are you serious, Niall?]

[Tommo: I always write him to see us and he says he can’t because he's studying]

[Nialler: oh no 😰]

[Tommo: Then he doesnt want to see me]

[Tommo: And I was like an idiot writing him every day]

[Tommo: Do me a favor, Niall]

[Nialler: What do you want me to do?]

[Tommo: When you see him tell him that ...]

[Tommo: Nothing. You better not do anything. Just forget it]

[Tommo: Thanks for the info 👍🏻]

[Nialler: 😩🔫]


	8. Chapter 8

It was about 2 o'clock in the morning, and Harry was waiting for his drinks to be delivered to him. He was tapping his fingers on the bar counter, his gaze on his phone while he was talking to a girl, when someone sat in the armchair next to him and made his request to the screams.

"Another round of drinks for my friends!"

Harry froze at the sight of him but then he tried to act "normal" by stretching a fist with the intention of bumping into Louis's, but he only looked at him for a moment with a frown and then ignored him.

"I went out for a while!" Harry yelled at his ear to get his attention, because of the loud music.

Louis bent over and whispered in his ear. "I don’t give a shit"

Louis took his drinks, heading in the opposite direction where Harry was sitting with Niall and some college friends. Harry followed him with his gaze to discover that Louis was surrounded by people that he has no idea who they are, there are girls and boys.

And he don’t stop drinking.

He returned to his table and bent to speak to Niall. "Louis is here"

Niall opened his big eyes and took a sip of his beer. "Yes, he said he would come"

"He's drunk, he can’t even walk properly," Harry says, and looks worried, his gaze directed to the spot where he saw him lost in the crowd. "Do you know who he is with? There were guys, and girls around him"

"Harry, how could I know if I'm here with you?"

"Can you go look for him?”

"Why do not you go?" Niall says.

"Because I'm pretty sure he doesn’t want to see me"

The blond rolled his eyes and drank a new sip of beer. "It would have been easier for you to tell the truth"

"What are you talking about?" Harry frowned. "Did you tell him something about what we talked about?"

"No"

"Go and look at who he is, bring him here, he is very drunk"

"No," Niall said and shrugged. "You must go"

[Harry: Hi]

[Harry: I'm with Niall, come if you want]

_Seen ✔️✔️_

[Harry: We're at the same table as the other night]

[Harry: I'll buy you a drink]

_Seen ✔️✔️_

[Harry: So? Are you coming or not?]

[Harry: Come here, I'm bored 🙄]

_Louis is writing ...  
Louis is writing ...  
On line _

[none: Don’t play hard, Daddy]

[none: hehe]

_Louis is writing ...  
Louis is writing ..._

_Seen ✔️✔️_

_Louis is writing ..._

_New state of Louis: fuck you  
Last Login 02:55 _  
  
.  
.

"Are you with someone? I'm alone"

He tried to say something, but the reality was that he was drunk enough to stumble upon his own words, so he shrugged and continued to drink.

"I'll take you a drink if you invite me"  
He had not even heard his name, but he thinks he said Ethan or Evan, he's not quite sure. It's not like that matters anyway. He’s probably hoping he'll get him a drink and maybe take him to bed tonight.

Louis sighed, leaving his drink on the table when he felt a hand touching the back of his neck and neck; He is touching him, coming closer and closer. His whole body is rigid, and he suddenly feels the need to continue drinking.  
  
"Do you live alone? Because I was really looking for company to sleep tonight"

He still says nothing, just listens and drinks from his glass. The guy continues to caress him, coming so dangerously close to his mouth.

But then he feels the firm grip on his waist ...

"I'm sorry, honey, he's reserved"

Louis is not even understanding how he is suddenly being embraced by Harry. He frowns at that, then looks at the guy, who was obviously waiting for an explanation or something.

"I was talking to him"

"You were ... past term."

"Excuse me, who are you?" He folds his arms and looks at Harry from head to toe.

"I'm his boyfriend, see you later"  
Harry takes Louis's waist and starts pushing him through the crowd of people, taking him to a safer place.

More sure of anyone who tries something with it.

But that Louis is drunk doesn’t mean that he doesn’t remember what happened, of course he remembers why he decided to get drunk tonight. He stops in the middle of the dance floor, taking Harry's hand from his waist.

"Thank you, but I don’t need to be saved. I could have been taken him away without your help."

"Umm ... I don’t think so. You can’t even stand right now." Harry tries to put his hand back on Louis's waist, but Louis takes it off abruptly.

"Don’t touch me"

"Now you don’t want me to touch you?" Harry laughs and looks at the sides.

"What did I do wrong? Why did you avoid me all this time?"

Harry's face suddenly changed seriously. There are people around who can hear the conversation and the reality is that he doesn’t want to talk about it, much less if Louis is not quite in his right mind.

Louis walks over to him so close that Harry holds his breath. He looks at his lips as if wanting them, as if wanting to bite them, but his face shows some suspicion almost anger. "Tell me, I want to know what I did wrong"

Harry denies and looks at the sides again, he tries to push him back a little, but Louis is getting closer and looks defiant.

"Tell me"

Harry stammeres an answer that is not understood, - so much so that anyone would believe that the drunkard is him. Louis speaks loudly, almost shouting because the music is very loud, and they are surrounded by people dancing.

"I didn’t fuck you well? Is that it ?!"

"What? no! Louis, shh"

Louis comes closer, sticking his mouth into Harry's ear. "Because if that's a problem, let's go to my apartment right now and I would make you change your mind"

Louis's face was pressed into Harry's neck, his tongue impatient for his soft skin and one of his hands already in his crotch, his mouth stuck in his ear.

"Do you want me to prove that I'm good fucking, baby?"

One of Harry's hands was now on his lower back, pressing their bodies closer together. There are too many people around, all busy enough in their own fun that Harry thinks is okay if he lets this happen right now.

Suddenly he is panting because Louis licks his neck, and he squeezes his ass pressing their bodies more impossibly close.  
  
Louis squeezes his hand over Harry's semi-limb and speaks in his ear. "Do you want to moan like you did before? Do you want it hard enough? I can do it right now"

He has joked about it "to hit hard against the wall and make him moan like a whore" He has said so many times, and has warned thousands about all the dirty things he wanted to do.

Harry began to want the same thing too.

Louis doesn’t lie with that he is good. It was an excellent fuck, it was precise, hard, and definitely very pleasant. Of course Harry wants to repeat it.

~•~

Louis loved to scratch Harry's broad back, and much more after checking that he also liked that.  
He finds some lucidity in his state so he can be aware of what he does and how he does it. They kept the fire burning on the short walk to Louis's apartment, with sloppy kisses and crotch fists. Both have drunk, but Harry is not even close to Louis's state.

Their groans are heard too familiar, in some way, as if their skins really had a certain connection, and their bodies react shivering almost by reflex to the touch of the other.

"You're going to moan like a whore while I spank you, do we agree with that, baby?"

"Y-yes"

Louis caught his lips before he could say anything else. He couldn’t detach them because they were soft and delicate, but now they were red, especially swollen and bitten by himself.

Louis sank his teeth beneath the line of his jaw, obsessing over that place again to make a new mark, and that anyone can see that Harry belongs to him ...

Except he doesn’t at all.

Their torsos were naked the first moment they entered the apartment, and now Louis is in charge of unbuttoning his pants to put his hand under the box.

Harry got lost at some point, loud moans fill the room because his nipples are being sucked and sucked so abruptly that he feels so ... good.

Louis leaned against a piece of furniture that was on his way to the room, opening his legs so that he was in the middle of them. Harry intended to start unbuttoning Louis's pants, but he wouldn’t allow it.

"No, you don’t direct this now, I do." Louis took Harry's hand and carried it to his hard crotch to rub it tightly. "You want it?"

Harry gasped at his answer, nodding frantically, pressing his lips to Louis's neck to begin a new path of suckers like those he had previously received.

Louis moistened his fingers and it was from one moment to another that two of them began to rummage in the entrance of Harry, slowly entering one by one. Harry felt a sharp pain at first, but he knew that everything would be fine, it's only at the beginning, then it will pass.

The kiss was becoming more and more neglected, added to how hot the breath of alcohol was, and Louis's fingers inside had begun to move more frequently. Harry found himself breaking the kiss to rest his forehead on Louis's shoulder, panting.

Louis licked the skin off his neck and whispered. "Does it feel good? Do you like this?"

Harry has one of his arms around Louis's neck, and the other uses it to hold the furniture; He practically moves back with the intention of feeling those fingers deeper.

He moaned louder and louder when he felt Louis's tongue on his neck and pecs. He moved away a little so he had more access to his skin, thanking him for the fact that Louis was pulling the zipper off his pants.

It was a sudden movement that Louis took off his fingers and Harry whined as he felt empty again. He opened his eyes just at the exact moment that one of Louis's hands went to the nape of his neck, tilting him down.

Louis released his cock from his boxer, panting also in anticipation. "Sucks," he ordered.

His legs flexed automatically, obeying the order he had just received and soon he carried the member of Louis to his mouth, pushing his tongue in the hypersensitive and somewhat moist head.

It hadn’t been difficult for him to find a good tactic, he had simply set out to do what he liked to be done. That must have worked because Louis was moaning louder and higher, moving his hips up, and pulling his hair to ram his mouth.

"Oh God..."

Harry is dragging his tongue, running all the way through a precise, excellent job. Louis put both hands to the nape of his neck, and pressed him down unexpectedly, thrusting the entire limb into his mouth, almost causing an arcade.

Harry pulled his mouth away and looked up as he began to masturbate. Louis was breathing loudly through his nose as he regained his lips and his fingertips caressing Harry's.

"That mouth ..." He moans as Harry licks the tip and then walks away again. "You're so perfect." Louis stroked his hair back and then smiled at him. "Come here, baby," he said.

Harry stood instantly, bending to kiss his lips. Louis wrapped his arms around his neck for a moment as they kissed uncontrollably.  
Until he remembered he had something to prove.

He broke the kiss abruptly as he pushed it back and down from the cabinet. Harry walks slowly backward as Louis starts taking off his clothes without taking his eyes off him.

Harry smiles, almost too malicious for Louis's taste and his face suddenly changed seriously. Harry froze in his place, waiting. Louis walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will not be able to sit tomorrow”

_And, well, if Harry is honest with himself, he admits that it sounded too exciting._

He brushed his teeth along the line of his throat, his tongue running down the path of Adam's apple just as Harry swallowed, and whispered in his ear.

"Baby"

Harry feels shivers, his breath racing as Louis moves to the other side of his neck, leaving a hand on his hip, dragging it to his chest, his thumb circling the hardened nipple.  
Louis's hand slides down to his face, slowly tangled in the curls that fall down his side. He rests his mouths together, just a simple touch ... stroking his lips with his own, and speaks without breaking eye contact.

"Turn around"

Harry let out a small sigh feeling as Louis is pressing his limb into his entrance and holds tightly to his abdomen as he tilts it.

“No lube this time?” Harry asked.

“No” Louis answered.

Harry opened his big eyes, but he felt so aroused when Louis straightened him again and kissed him. He could still taste the alcohol on his lips.

"You looked for it ... you're holding it now," Louis said between his teeth and bowed again.

Louis took his pulsating penis lubricated with saliva and pushed it slowly inside him. Harry let out a moan, and Louis stroked his lower back, beginning to push gently.

"It feels good?"

"Y-yes." Harry groaned pushing back as Louis did, but then paused to let him take control. "Shit,” He gasped, starting to take in heavy air. He grabbed the piece of furniture that was most within reach as Louis began to push harder and faster. He let out a moan, and instantly the shame grew on his face. He was always nervous about moaning loudly, he did not really want to.

Louis noticed that he was cushioning his own moans, and slowed down a bit to make fun of him, smiling and waiting for his reaction.

"No, Louis, please! Faster!" Harry shouted, almost begging.

"Oh, yes, that's what I wanted to hear!" Louis grunted, picking up the pace, pumping him faster. 

"Ahh, shit!" Harry screamed once more.

Louis reached out and covered his mouth with his hand. He kept pushing harder as Harry complained.

"Oh shit, baby, it feels so good!" Louis moaned loudly and pushed his hand away, giving him a chance to catch his breath and patted him twice.

He pushed faster and faster, Harry pushed back. Louis noticed that he was tearing and knew he liked it because he saw him remorse his lips as he turned his face back.

"Harder," Harry demanded, panting and arching his back.

Louis straightened it again to kiss him in the mouth. The position was too uncomfortable - because, well, Harry is taller, so he jumped out of it. They both stayed and the gasp was heartbreaking.

Louis took him by the hand and led him to the sofa. Harry settled on the backrest and Louis jerked his legs open to re-enter him as they kissed.  
"You're a slut, you always ask for it harder"

"Wasn’t that what you wanted? I thought you liked that," Harry replied.

"I like ... as long as you moan just for me”

Harry didn’t answer that, and Louis increased the intensity of his thrusts, so much that he couldn’t control himself, was about to end. Harry was also close, especially when Louis touches his good points over and over again.

"I'm going to-I'll-" he cried, tears of pleasure running down his cheeks. Harry wasnt even touching himself, just holding onto the couch while his legs were wrapped around Louis's hips.

"Yes, do it, do it for me!" Louis pushed so hard that Harry could not help it and cum right there.  
Harry's semen splashed both stomachs as they kissed hard. 

The kiss was so exciting that Louis couldn’t contain himself and cum afterwards seconds later, pushing him harder than before.

"Oh, Loueh," Harry complained, sighing heavily as Louis stopped pushing.

He withdrew and dropped onto the couch. Harry stayed in place, legs spread and panting for breath.

"Louis, God, that was - I can’t even speak"

Louis stood and walked to the bathroom without even turning to look at him.

"Well, you know where the door is, try to close it properly when you leave. I'll take a bath"

* * * *

[Lotts👑: Why did you fight with Harry?]

[Lotts👑: He was really sad, poor thing 😭]

[Lotts👑: What did you do to him?]

[Louis: huh?]

[Lotts👑: Why didn’t you come to lunch?]

[Louis: Harry went to lunch at home?]

[Lotts👑: Yes, he said he thought you'd be here]

[Lotts👑: But later he supposed that you didn’t want to see him]

[Louis: I'm going to kill him]

[Louis: What else did he say?]

[Lotts👑: Nothing, that you guys just had a little discussion and that's why you didn’t go together, but he came just the same because he wanted to see us]

[Lotts👑: He’s soooo cute💕 he played with Doris and Ernest all afternoon 😍]

[Lotts👑: Did you see Niall's snapchats? Djdjkskss 😍😍 I love him]

[Lotts👑: tell him that I love him please]

[Louis: go study ]

[Lotts👑: No 💅🏼]

[Lotts👑: Why did you fight with Harry?]

[Louis: Do not you have homework?]

[Lotts👑: In fact, I have ...]

[Lotts👑: AAAAAH]

[Lotts👑: The biology exam is tomorrow vjhdjsksjsks]

[Louis: 😂 Silly]

[Lotts👑: I came out to you]

[Louis: True ...]

[Lotts👑: Byee, I love you]

[Louis: me too]

[Lotts👑: 😍😍😍]

* * * *

[Louis: Don’t do it any more]

[none: ?]

[Louis: Don’t go to see my family]

[none: They invited me to lunch]

[Louis: We were supposed to go together]

[none: I assumed you were there]

[none: It's not my fault]

[Louis: don't go to my parents' house again. Stop pretending that you care]

[none: I care]

[Louis: No, you were not even able to be honest with me]

[Louis: If you did not want to see me you should have said it, so I was not like a moron behind your ass]

[Louis: That by the way, last night I fuck it]

[none: You are an idiot]

[Louis: What did I do? Can you tell me what I did?]

[Louis: I didn’t fuck you well the first time? You didn’t like it?]

[none: No! Louis! Stop thinking that!]

[Louis: I have been very insistent?]

[Louis: Did it bother you that I write to you every day?]

[none: No, Louis ... It's not that]

[Louis: so?]

[Louis: Harry, for God's sake! Just tell me what I did wrong ! ]

_Seen 22: 07✔️✔️  
none is writing ...  
none is writing ...  
On line _

[Louis: Okay. You know what? Fuck you, Harry]


	9. Chapter 9

[Louis: Sorrty] 

[Louis: sorry babt] 

[Louis: i miss yot] 

[Louis: I cant stop thinkig abouy yot]

[Louis: I not lije this harrty]

[Louis: I didnr watt to kick you outt of my housew ] 

[Harrt💔: Where are you? It's too early to be drunk. How much did you drink?] 

[Louis: last saturdat] 

[Louis: I just wanfed to make kove to yot and you fell in lpve with me]   
[Harrt💔: Where are you?] 

[Louis: dosnmtt matter] 

[Harrt💔: IT DOES MATTER, LOUIS] 

[Harry IDontKnowHisLastName🚫: ZAYN]

[Zayn: What?]

[Harry IDontKnowHisLastName🚫: YOU KNOW WHERES LOUIS?]

[Harry IDontKnowHisLastName🚫: HE WRITTEN ME AND EVERYTHING BUT HE DOESNT TELL ME WHERE HE IS] 

[Zayn: HE IS WITH ME, AND I DO NOT LIKE WRITE LIKE THIS. Thanks btw👍🏻] 

_Zayn is writing ...  
Zayn is writing ...  
On line _

[Block contact soon: I'm sorry ...]

[Block contact soon: Sorry, where are you guys?]

[Block contact soon: I want to see him, Zayn. Tell me where are you]

_Seen 23: 45✔️✔️_

"Can you tell your boyfriend to answer my messages?"

"Why did you write to Zayn?" Liam frowns.

Liam was lying on the couch watching a movie. It's Friday, he must have gone out to dinner with Zayn, but then his boyfriend told him he was with Louis and that he had to take care of him because he showed up in his apartment while he was drunk.

"Because Louis wrote me and he was drunk, I was scared, I thought he might be around, anywhere, alone, but he's with Zayn"

"Didn’t you have a date today?"

"Yeah ... Actually," he looks at the clock. "I should be leaving if I don’t want to be late"

"Well, take care of yourself," Liam says and looks back at the TV.

"Can you go with Zayn? So you can tell me how Louis is"

Liam laughed and turned to look at him. "I'm sure Louis doesn’t like me. Do not worry, Zayn is with him, he's taking care of him." He shrugged and continued to watch the TV.

Harry did not want to leave until he was sure Louis was all right. Liam had to go see him, and his job is to convince him somehow to get him.

"Do not you worry about they being alone together?"

"What?" Liam asks without taking his eyes off the film.

"Zayn and Louis"

"Why should I care? They are friends"

"Do not you remember what Niall said? They almost kissed," Harry said and smiled as Liam paused the movie.

Liam turned to look at him. "Zayn explained to me how it was ... They were drunk, they were not aware. It was a game, they laugh at that until today"

"Sure ... Well, Louis is drunk ... I'm just saying" Harry managed to walk out the door and smiled when he saw Liam take his phone.

Harry went to his room to make some time until he saw Liam turn off the television and take the keys to his car.

"Do you go to the bar? Come on, I can take you there"

Harry nodded and hid his smile from Liam's eyes. He always gets his way.

* * * *

[Harrt💔: How did you wake up?]

[Harrt💔: Hangover?]

_Seen ✔️✔️_

[Harrt💔: Well, at least you read me]

[Harrt💔: Regarding the messages you sent me ...]

[Louis: Forget it]

[Louis: I think it's best if we don’t talk any more]

[Louis: delete my number, please]

[Unknown number: Love ...]

[Unknown number: I will not delete your number]

[Video file] *he sent a video about to jerking off*  
  
[Unknown number: Do you want to come home? 😏]

[Unknown number: I’m alone]

[Louis: Are you serious?]

[Louis: I can’t believe it]

[Louis: Are you laughed at me?]

[Unknown number: No 😳]

_Seen 18: 40✔️✔️_

[Unknown number: I want to see you, really. I like you a lot, Louis. I cant stop thinking about everything that happened, but I'm confused, okay? Just give me time to process it. Come, let's be together tonight. I need you, I'm serious, please. Can you come, love?]

_Error sending message_

[Unknown number: Louis ...]

_Error sending message_

.  
.  
.

[Hazza: Lou blocked me 😭🔫💔]

[Hazza: Tell hIM to unlock me 😰]

[NIALL: What you did now?]

[Hazza: NOTHING😰]

[NIALL: You did something 🙄]

[Hazza: Last night he wrote me while he was drunk and I invited him to come home because I'm alone and he got angry, Idk]

[NIALL: Let's see ... Show me the conversation 🙄]

[Hazza: hehe no]

[NIALL: why?]

[Hazza: I sent him a video making a straw]

[NIALL: Ew. I did not want that mental image]

[Hazza: hehe]

[Hazza: Can you help me? pleaseeee 🙏🏼]

[NIALL: I'll see what I can do ... 🙄]

.

.

[Nialler: 👋🏼]

[Tommo: Gay]

[Nialler: Are you allright?]

[Tommo: Better than ever, you?]

[Nialler: Well ... At least 👌🏼]

[Tommo: hehe]

[Nialler: Unlock Harry from wassap]

[Tommo: Huh?]

[Tommo: He went to mourn with you?]

[Nialler: Something like that]

_Tommo is writing ...  
Tommo is writing ..._

[Nialler: It scared me already]

_Tommo is writing ...  
Tommo is writing ..._

[Nialler: shit! im scared for real 😫😫😫]

_Tommo is writing ...  
Tommo is writing ...  
On line _

[Nialler: ufff]

_Tommo is writing ..._

[Nialler: help me mom]

_Last Login 19:22_

[Nialler: TOMMOO]

[Tommo: what?]

[Nialler: What were you writing to me? I've been reading "Tommo is writing" for 5 minutes]

[Tommo: Hehe nothing 😂]

[Tommo: I sat on the phone with the chat open 😂]

[Nialler: 🙄]

[Nialler: And what about Harry? What do I tell him?]

[Tommo: Tell him that I say that he must go to shit]

[Nialler: 😬]

[Nialler: And something less ordinary? Or more subtle than that? 😬]

[Tommo: Tell him that if he wish, I cordially invite him to the bathroom to poop🚽👌🏼]

[Nialler: hehe that was a good one 😂]

[Tommo: 😎]

.  
.

[Hazza: Soo ? What did he said?]

[NIALL: He basically told me to tell you to go pooping ...]

[NIALL added to Payno to chat]

[NIALL: Liam, shit😂]

[Payno: huh?

[Hazza: 😭]

[Payno: What's up?]

[Hazza: Nothing 😞]

[Payno: Niall ...]

[NIALL: Louis blocked Harry and he asked me to help him convince him to unlock it, but Louis sent him to shit and Harry goes on crying bc stayed at half a straw]

[Hazza: The daily summary with HoranNews: News 24 hours a day]

[NIALL: hehe]

[Payno: 😞 Oh ...]

[Hazza: Tell Zayn to help me]

[Payno: hmm ... I do not think so]

[Hazza: Why?]

[NIALL added Zayn to chat]

[Zayn: Again?]

[Payno: Hello, my love]

[Zayn: Hello beautiful 😘😍]

[Payno: ❤️]

[Hazza: You two werent together?]

[Payno: Yes, he's by my side right now❤️]

[NIALL: I ship them 👌🏼]

[Zayn: What am I doing here?]

[Payno: Niall ...]

[NIALL: Louis blocked Harry and asked me to help him convince him to unlock it, but Louis sent him to shit and Harry is crying bc stayed in the middle of the straw. So now we need you to help us to fix them]

[Zayn: Oh ...]

[Hazza: Too much information]

[Zayn: Yeah, well, do not count on me]

[Zayn has left the group]

[NIALL: I hate when he do that]

[Hazza: Your boyfriend's so nice, Liam ... I almost cry because of his kindness]

[Payno: hehe. He’s so perfect]

[Hazza left the group]

.  
.  
.

[Zayn: Bro 👋🏼] 

[Louis: Bro❤️]

[Zayn: Are you okay? 😕]

[Louis: Yes ... 😔]

[Zayn: Do you want me to go for a while?]

[Louis: You're not with Liam?]

[Zayn: Yes, so?]

[Louis: Then, no ...]

[Louis: I'm fine, really 😎👌🏼]

[Zayn: I can go if you need me, Liam understands 😊]

[Louis: LIAM UNDERSTANDS🙄😒]

[Zayn: Are you coping me?😊]

[Louis: ARE YOU COPING ME 🙄😒]

[Zayn: haha, I get it, you win]

[Zayn: Do you want me to go?]

[Louis: hehe. No, seriously, bro. I am okay]

[Zayn: Sure?]

[Louis: yeah]

[Zayn: Harry wants you talk to you]

[Louis: Niall]

[Zayn: Anyway ...]

[Louis: What?]

[Zayn: I do not know but ... maybe you should give it a chance]

[Louis: Do you think?]

[Zayn: I may be wrong, but I think Harry is scared, Bro.]

[Zayn: You more than anyone know that it is not easy to came out ...]

[Zayn: Maybe it's just a matter of time]

[Louis: But he likes pretty girls]

[Zayn: I do not know ...]

[Zayn: Think about it, yes?]

[Lou: Okay]

[Zayn: Surely you do not want me to go?]

[Louis: Sure, Bro]

[Louis: Thank you]

[Zayn: Let me know anything, okay?]

[Louis: Yes]

[Zayn: 👬]

[Louis: bye, Bro❤️]

[Zayn: 👋🏼😘💕]

.  
.

It's time to watch television, he guessed. It's Saturday night and even though Niall has invited him out for a few drinks, his mood wasn’t the best, he wanted to be alone.

He leaned back on the couch thinking about the last conversation he had with Harry. So he is now somewhat worried about this kind of "distancing," and he feels depressed.

He looked around and realized he had beer in the fridge, maybe ... maybe that would help. He grunted for doing so, but still stood up to fetch alcohol just when he heard a knock on the door.

He tensed at the sound, since he didn’t expect anyone, but then he realizes how nervous he is because maybe ...

He quickly turned off the TV and headed for the entrance. They knocked again, then took a deep breath and opened the door just as Harry was about to hit it again.

"Do not!" Harry raised his voice as Louis tried to close the door again. "Let me talk to you!"

"I'll call the police," Louis warned, and Harry let out a laugh.

His laughter should not have been contagious, but Louis couldnt help laughing at the stupidity he said, so Harry took advantage of the situation and took a step inside the apartment. He put on his best face as a good kid, making an adorable stew-that should not be enough, either, but Louis nodded and moved into the room, feeling his cheeks burn as Harry's strong arms were around his waist.

A step back and his back was glued to Harry's chest, his neck being sweetly kissed.

"I missed you, love," Harry whispered in his ear. "You did not miss me?"

He let out an involuntary gasp as he answered, he was not going to lie. “I missed you baby”

Louis turned, and Harry kissed him.  
His hands on Louis's face, directing the movement of heads to his whim. He touched it, not with his usual urgency as if his needs mattered; Tonight his hands moved over his skin as if he were memorizing every detail, as if Louis's body were the most delicate in the world.

For Harry it was.

Louis looked up at him, praying that his expression would not echo his nervousness and longing for his kisses and touch. He tried to restrain himself from releasing every gasp, but it was impossible not to dive into the sensation of pleasure that Harry's kisses caused.

But he could not keep those thoughts from coming back now. 

_Why are you kissing me? Why are you touching me? Why are you here?_

He really was full of questions, and he really wanted to ask them, but once their eyes met, he could not say anything but respond to the hug and the kiss. Harry was engulfed in an overly pleasant tension and the sensation of something deep in the lower part of his stomach. His lips widen more and more, the kiss deepens and his hands begin to roam the other's body in perfect synchrony.

Everything was beautifully delicate, but being honest, every kiss and every touch filled their bodies with anticipation and need. Harry led the slow way to the room, with the clever ability not to break the kiss at any moment.

He sits down on the bed and places Louis on the floor. Break the kiss to remove his shirt, and start kissing his face. Louis closes his eyes, and Harry takes advantage to kiss his eyelids first - And his eyelashes, since they are too beautiful not to kiss them too.

Move his kisses to his favourite lips. Louis's lips are thin, tempting, pink and beautiful. Harry bites, sucks on his lower lip, and licks all around. Louis moaned, the touch of the tip of Harry's wet tongue makes his blood boil and go straight to a point.

All the kisses, suctions and licks are sloppy and dirty now. Harry keeps the gentle rhythm of pushing up and down his hips, the thrust of tongues is getting more abrupt and needy. The saliva is dripping between their mouths and help lubricate the kiss. They feel the hardness of the other and that is what drives them both mad. Harry didn’t want to get everything as intense and enjoyable as it is, but somehow it's still not enough, and they want more.

Accelerate kisses, thrusts of hips and friction as if they were eating each other. The noises of kissing, licking, and throbbing are strong in the room. Harry's lips are painful and swollen now, but he's kind pleasant pain.

Louis rests Harry on the bed and smiles. Harry does it too by checking that Louis's lips are dark red now and are swollen by his kisses. He thinks they're more beautiful this way.

"Why are you so beautiful, Lou?"  
Harry rests him by his side, and touches his lips with the tips of his fingers.

"I think you're secretly in love with me, Harry."

Louis laughs at his joke, and licks around Harry's fingers in his mouth. Harry didn’t laugh at all, because that maybe was true but he moans and remembers that they must resume what they are supposed to do in bed. He sits down and takes off his boots, followed by his pants and quickly continues to undress Louis, who doesn’t protest at any time.

When Louis was only in a boxer, Harry straddles and starts a new path of kisses down his chest, down to his stomach. Harry kisses his member on the soft cloth, and it is Louis who now groans aloud.

"Take it off ... God, Harry, take it off!" Louis whimpers out of necessity.

Harry obeys quickly. He now looks at Louis's bare beauty, and he definitely believes that his entire body should be defined as a masterpiece. Thank internally to have the luck to touch, kiss, taste and feel him.

Harry dips his penis in his mouth, it's skin to skin now. Louis twists under his kisses. If he had to describe the taste, I'd say it's sweet. Maybe no one would believe it or feel disgusting, but it's really true and he doesnt want anyone to believe it, -or find out too. Harry never really liked candy, but he really likes to lick and suck Louis.

Louis massages his curls as he moves his hips up. His back arches more and more. The loud sucking noise brings him to the edge and he doesn’t want to cum so fast.

"Baby ... do it, please."

Louis speaks between gasps. Harry takes his cock from his mouth - reluctantly and looks at him.

"What do you want, love? Tell me."

Perhaps Louis is embarrassed to show his heavy breathing, but he can not help it.

"I want you… I want you to make love to me”

Harry doesnt answer.

He leans over his body to capture his lips in a kiss. They haven’t defined what’s between them, but everything is as natural as if it were somehow the most correct thing in the world. Harry thinks he’s confused, but acts as if he has everything too clear. Louis likes him a lot, likes him more than anyone, and will definitely make love to him.

He lies down on the mattress and catches Louis with his arms to rest him on his body. "Come here"

Louis curls into Harry's arms, his knees resting on the mattress. Its limbs rub with hardness, skin with skin, and the touch makes them see the stars to both. Louis rubs against his body while they kiss carelessly. Harry's hands are on his ass and they find themselves suddenly panting uncontrollably. Louis is eager to feel it and takes the member to point it at his entrance, but Harry stops him.

"Wait, love ... calm, there is no hurry"

Louis is red and feels ashamed of himself now but he forgets that when Harry's hands are back around his waist. His hot breasts are glued together and both feel the other's heartbeat. The kiss again is soft, as at first, and Louis relaxes, lets himself be controlled.

Louis lets him know he has lube on the bedside table, but Harry denies it, tells him it will not be necessary - he will know what to do and how to make sure he enjoys it.

He sucked his fingers in his own saliva, and quickly led them to the entrance of Louis. He gasps when he feels them inside. Harry has enough time to prepare it and makes sure to do it properly. After a few good minutes, Louis is enjoying it to the full, and it's not enough anymore.

Lay it on the mattress and place it on it. Harry kisses him everywhere as he points his member in the doorway. He begins his slow thrust, one hand on Louis's hip to pull him down to fully enter and begin to move more accurately. 

The creaking of the bed and head, the sounds of his panting, his limb in and out of Louis, and their heavy breathing are in harmony.

It is the most pleasant thing he ever experienced.

Louis is enjoying every second because Harry is being very sweet at touching all their good points, and he cant believe how much _he loves Harry._

"I'm ... I'm close, Harry"

"I'm close, too"

After a few long strokes, Harry spills into Louis's interior, listening to him gasp with more pleasure than before. His vision is white and he sees fireworks everywhere. With the warm moisture inside him and the tone of silence of Harry at his moaning, soon Louis runs in his hand.

They feel as if they are floating in the galaxy because, for both, this time was the best of all. They enjoyed every encounter, of course, but it was definitely different from the rest this time because of the fact that they both knew it wasn’t just sex.

They still have quick up and down movements on their breasts by panting breath. When he regains some strength, he comes out carefully from his body. Louis groans to feel empty and open so suddenly, and turns to embrace Harry.

"I want to sleep three days in a row, but having you inside me, can we?"

Harry laughs almost without strength and caresses Louis's cheek. "I dont think so, but I'll be inside you as many times as you want"

"I want to have you next to me in bed forever.”

Harry sighs when he suddenly has images in his mind of how great that was heard. He smiles and Louis flips him on the bed to hug him and kiss his shoulder. They feel sticky, but that doesn’t really matter, because they are slowly finding the necessary calm. Louis asked for another round minutes later...

It's his turn.

.  
.

[Baby: I miss someone ... Oh, it's you. Hi]

[Lou: Hiiii, my baby baby lovee, beautiful hsjdkdw💕💞👬]

[Baby: Since you unlocked me, I'm happy 😍]

[Lou: That was about 2 weeks ago 🙄 get over it]

[Baby: I'm still happy]

[Lou: You must be, last night I hit hard on you]

[Baby: hehe]

[Baby: You don’t have to remind me of it]

[Lou: Owww. Your ass hurts, my life?]

[Lou: You're so cute and I spank you a lot. You make me so happy 💕😍]

[Baby ❤️: Love, remember I told you that Saturday is Gemma's birthday? She makes a kind of party in her apartment. Do you want to go?]

[Lou: #RipMe]

[Lou: Do you want me to go with you to your sister's birthday?]

[Baby: Why not?]

[Baby: Liam is invited, therefore, Zayn will go too. Now I have to invite Niall to not be rude😒]

[Lou: Niall doest arrive on Saturday, he will die when you tell him]

[Baby: 😤😡]

[Lou: jelous babyy 😘]

[Baby: I'm not jealous]

[Lou: You are ... And now that I remember 🤔]

[Lou: You said you were my boyfriend when you saw me with that guy. You were jealous]

[Baby: I did you a favor]

[Lou: Because you were jealous]

[Baby: Do you want to come to the party or not? ]

[Lou: Yes]

[Baby: Great]

[Lou: And you were jealous]

[Baby: You're annoying]

[Lou: hehe]

[Lou: You love me♥ (^ o ^) ノ]

[Baby: 👀]

[Lou: I'm going to work, my life. I'll write you later

* * * *

[Baby: Look, love]

[Baby: I love this photo]

[Attached image]  
  
[Lou: hduejwkdkswioww]

[Lou: god ... thats was before eatt your ass in the showeeer… ñam ñam ლ ('ڡ' ლ)]

[Lou: I love this photo, look ♥]

[Attached image]  
  
[Lou: Uh, look at thaattt ...]

[Lou: I turned on (> ლ)]

[Baby: hehe]

[Baby: Me too]

[Lou: Do you want me to call you?]

[Lou: I'd really like to hear you now]

[Baby: Phone sex?]

[Lou: If you want ...😏]

[Baby: Why do not you come? I prefer your hands to mine]

[Lou: Let me think ... 🤔]

[Lou: * jumps out of bed to put on decent clothes to go and fuck his baby *]

[Lou: In twenty minutes you have me there]

[Lou: IM GOING TO FUCKYOU SO HARD THAT YOU’RE GOING TO CRY AND ASKED ME TO NEVER STOP. YOU GOING TO CALLME DADDY MEANWHILE I SPANK YOU AND YOU GOING TO MOAN LIKE A WHORE. ʘ‿ʘ]

[Baby: Okay, Daddy 😏]

[Lou: And that's how Louis died of love]


	10. Chapter 10

"Good afternoon, what can I do for you?" Louis smiled at him, even through the crowd of people who were in line to place their order.

"Hmm ... a vainilla late, yeah. Also a muffin and ..." Harry put his index finger to his chin and pretended to be thinking for a few moments as he approached the counter for only Louis to hear. "A kiss?"

Harry winked, and Louis chuckled, followed by a throaty throat.

"How much is it?" Harry was pulling his wallet out of the back pocket of his trousers, but Louis denied it, and continued to look after the girl behind him to place his order. Of course he was not going to let him pay.

"I can not believe you're here," Louis says and smiles broadly.

"Why? I love the coffee from here." Harry shrugs as he sweetens his snack, and Louis nods at the table. "I came to see you, love"

Louis looks up again, bending over the table to kiss him ... but Harry leaned back.

"I'm sorry- yes, I forgot. I'm sorry," Louis says as he stands up, wiping his hands on his apron.

Harry didn’t want to do that, it was a reflection, he did it without thinking. He hated Louis's disappointed face, and he's really sorry, but he can not do anything because now he's alone at the table and Louis is at work.

Harry waited until his schedule was over, for over an hour. When they left the cafe, they walked in silence, a somewhat awkward silence. Harry had to fix this.

"So I wondered ..." He start. "If you want, we can have dinner together tonight, I think Liam will not come. Well, he hardly sleeps at home now" Louis blinked a couple of times, shrugging his shoulders. "Okay if you do not want to"

"Of course I want!" Louis says.  
Louis's eyes open and his face explodes into a huge smile because it's almost dark, so Harry don’t hesitate to take his hand as they walk the streets.

They kissed on the elevator, and when they were in the hallways, Louis climbed onto his back. Harry opens the door laughing, because he has tickles because of the kisses on his neck.

"Ho-la” said a female voice inside the apartment.

"Gem!"

Louis jumps off his back, feeling red with embarrassment. Harry is a bit ticked, but he blinks several times and continues to close the door. 

Gemma is sitting at the back of one of the sofas, the remote control in hand pointing to the TV, but looking intently at them.

"Do you remember Louis?" He says as they approach.

"I'm sorry, I ... I came and there was no one, so I remembered that I have an emergency key, and well, I came in. I'll leave if you two ..." She stops because it was too much obvious what she was meaning.

"No, no, no," Louis interrupts. "I was leaving"

"No" Harry slows him down. "No, stay, you can stay"

"No, Louis, for God's sake. You guys ... can go on, I'll go." Gemma was about to take her wallet, but Harry stopped her as well.

"You two can stay, okay?" He looked at them both seriously.  
Louis didn’t want to laugh, but Harry's face was very funny. Gemma laughed too.

Dinner was great. Louis was nervous at first, and was a bit shy, but Gemma was too nice, so everything was easier. Louis was thinking about staying to sleep, but he chose to leave after supper. 

They said goodbye at the door with a kiss on the lips. Gemma saw them.

"Oh God!" Gemma said only a few seconds after Louis left. "Its possible that you warn me that you will bring your boyfriend? I could have come some other time"

"He’s not my boyfriend!" Harry snapped.

"I love him!" She said enthusiastically. "I love Louis, I love him”

"Gemma," Harry snorted. "He's not my boyfriend. I'm not ga—“ he was about to say, but it was stupid to cut himself off when his sister saw him kissing a man. "He's not my boyfriend"

"Will you take him to my party? I was going to invite him, but I did not know whether to do it or not.”

"Yes, I invited him ... He's a friend of Liam's boyfriend, and well ... but he's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh ..." She grimaced in disappointment.

"Not yet," Harry says and shrugs nervously when he sees her smile.  
They lie on the couches and set out to watch a movie. Gemma will stay tonight. She does it from time to time.  
  
.  
.

  
[Lou: 👀]

[Lou: Did my sister-in-law like me?]

[Baby: hehe, yeah]

[Lou: Yay!!]

[Lou: I like her too]

[Lou: She’s so pretty ]

[Lou: If I were straight I would be competing with Niall for her haha]

[Baby: Right...]

[Lou: But what can I do]

[Lou: I like dicks ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ]

[Baby: ...]

[Lou: ◔̯◔]

[Lou: I actually like one in specific]

[Baby: ... ]

[Lou: hello]

[Baby: What do you want me to say?!]

[Lou: Nothing]

[Baby: OKAY]

[Lou: Don’t yell at me ಥ_ಥ]

[Baby: Sorry (◡︿◡)]

[Lou: I forgive you for everything because you are my precious baby]

[Baby: Thanks]

[Lou: GOOD, AS I TOLD YOU. I LIKE A DICK]

[Baby: DO NOT YELL PLEASE]

[Lou: hehe]

[Baby: Mine, right?]

[Baby: Because it's big, I know]

[Lou: I was going to say Zayn's, but your dick is nice too...]

[Baby: (o_-) ]

[Baby: ಠ, ಥ ]

[Baby: (╹◡╹) 凸]

[Lou: hehe]

[Lou: I love this]

[Baby: Making me mad?]

[Lou: Make you jealous]

[Baby: I'm not jealous]

[Lou: Of course not...]

[Baby: I'm not jealous]

[Lou: Sure]

[Baby: I'm jealous (> ლ)]

[Lou: 😍 ]

[Lou: Can I send you a picture, my love?]

[Baby: Yes ... 😤]

[Attached image]  
  
[Baby: I WNAT TO EAT YOUR ASS AND MSKE LOFE TO YOU]

[Baby: ヽ( ಠ益ಠ )ﾉ ]

[Lou: Okay, calm down, you look desperate writing like that 😐]

[Baby: ¯ \ _ ('-') _ / ¯ ]

[Lou: hehe]

[Lou: You're so cute]

[Baby: You are cuter]

[Lou: That’s truth]

[Baby: Can I send you a photo?]

[Lou: The question offends]

[Attached image] *picture of them naked in Louis’ bed*  
  
[Baby: Can you see the guy next to me?]

[Lou: yeah, he’s so fit, I could fuck him]

[Lou: What about him?]

[Baby: Do you know why I'm touching him?]

[Lou: Because you like him a lot, and you want him too]

[Baby: Exactly ... do you know what that means?]

[Lou: Hmm ... No]

[Baby: It means he’s mine, he belongs to me]

[Lou: 🤯]

[Baby: Are you mine?]

[Lou: Only yours, baby. Do you still have doubts?]

[Baby: Honestly? No ]

[Lou: And you? You are only mine, baby? ]

_Seen 00:23 am✔️✔️_

[Lou: Right... ]

.  
.  
.  
.

"We are friends!" Louis explains. "Although, well, it's not something like truly friends because we sleep together" his face is showing confusion. "Although 'friends' is not exactly the term I would use to describe our relationship, what title should I use?"

It's Friday night. Zayn has been very close to Liam for the last few weeks, and they needed to give themselves a day off to share more time with their friends. In fact, Zayn was studying Harry's attitudes, and he really thinks he's a bit manipulative; He definitely also believes he is afraid that people will find out how stupid it is to be hiding his relationship with Louis.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, but I want us to be boyfriends, that is to say, basically we are, we pretend to be with my family, I'll ask soon ... maybe tomorrow at the party"

"Hmm ..." Zayn denies. "I think you should go slowly with him ... do not rush"

"We've been together for almost 6 months, well, not together ... but ..."

"Still, bro ..." _Do not get your hopes up._ “Pay attention to me"

"Do you know something? Did Liam tell you something?"

"No ..." _It was not necessary, Harry is an idiot, it's the naked eye._ "I just think you should wait a little longer"

Zayn means everything he thinks, of course, but how can he break the illusion of his friend? He tries to be careful with the advice he gives, and it's not that he wants Louis to bang his head against the wall to open his eyes, but maybe it's that Louis really needs to bang his head against the wall to open his eyes.

"He said I belong to him ... he loves me," Louis said, smiling.

"And he told you he’s yours?"

"No, because he ran out of battery," Louis explained, completely sure what he say.

"Right..." Zayn took a sip of his drink to avoid saying things he should not now. "Well, then, he invited you to his sister's party ... will you go?"

"Of course! Besides his sister invited me, he told me that she wanted to invite me"

"Oh ... okay" _Weird._

"Why don't you be happy for me?" Louis says, and frowns.

"What?" Zayn rests his glass on the table.

"I was happy for you when you started dating Lima"

"No, you just talk shit about Liam, but it's funny to me because I know you're jealous, Louis ..."

"What?" Louis is really upset right now.

“It’s that... I mean, Harry ... I don’t know, bro. I don’t like him at all”

"I don’t know why I'm wasting my time talking to you." Louis stood up from the table. "Go fuck with your stupid boyfriend"

"Louis!" Zayn shouted, but Louis was lost in the crowd.

[Zayn: Bro 😰]

[Zayn: Are you okay?]

[Zayn: I’m sorry, Lou ]

[Zayn: Maybe you're right and I should stop being so suspicious. I just don’t want to see you suffer for him. You really are excited about being boyfriends and all, but I'm afraid it's in vain. I don’t want you to get hurt, because if that happens, I'll hit his ugly face, I swear, I'll do it]

[Zayn: (ง •̀_•́)ง ]

[Zayn: hehe]

_Seen 01:22 ✔✔_

* * * *

[Lou: Baby 😢]

[Lou: Are you at home?

[Lou: I need to see you, please ]

[Lou: Babyyyy 😭]  


Harry answered his message and invited him to his house.

"And why did you fight with Zayn?" Harry asked as he rubbed his back and kissed his shoulder.

"It doesnt matter ... It doesnt matter, baby." He shrugs and raises his face to let Harry kiss his cheek.

Harry began massaging his shoulders and neck, leaving kisses in each area. Louis tilted his head allowing every touch, breathing deeply as the massages continued.

"You're contracted, love." Harry said after leaving a kiss on his neck. "Let me fix that. Take off your shirt and lie down"

Louis arched an eyebrow, remaining silent for a few moments before giving a casual shrug. "It's ok babe."

Harry smiled as he rubbed his hands and began to caress softly just into the back of Louis's neck. Only the feel of his hands on his skin made Harry feel his face warm from the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

Louis, however, relaxed at the touch finding it quite relaxing.

"It feels good?" Harry asked, Louis gasped at his answer. "What about the shoulders?"

Louis responded with a nod when Harry's hands rubbed his shoulders very gently.

"So, my love ... how do you feel?"

"I’m in heaven? I told you so, but I confirm it again ... You're really good with your hands,” Louis moaned at his answer.

Harry's hands were as soft as silk and the massage was so relaxing that he could fall asleep. However, in Harry, he was provoking the opposite: as he rubbed his muscles, he felt his bundle grow in his pants without pause.

"Do you like it, love? What about the waist?"

"Hmm, yes, please ..." Louis replied with a very sensual purr.

With a smile on his face, Harry continued to slide his hands down the back, stroking and gently rubbing his waist. Harry could feel his face boiling, and some sweat dripped from his forehead. His whole skin felt very hot, so it wasn’t a surprise when he looked at his crotch to notice a large, hard erection.

Despite being excited, he didn’t want to take him to another level, the idea was supposed to be for Louis to relax, he shouldn’t be thinking about making it sexual.

"You like it...?" Harry whispered. Louis enjoyed how soft his voice was heard, and from his strokes that all he could do was to need massages in another hard area.

"Hmm. Yes, baby ..." Louis moaned.

Oddly enough, the way Louis groaned when Harry was rubbing him, he felt ... a little too sexual, to be honest, then stopped. He moved his hands away from Louis's back and leaned over to kiss one shoulder, finishing his massage.

"That was amazing, baby ..." Louis replied with a sweet smile.

Harry smiled and got to his feet, pretending he was looking for something on one of the bookshelves. He was wanting to hide his erection.

After a few moments, he felt Louis's arms around his waist, and a kiss was planted on his shoulder. "Can I return the favor?"

Harry swallowed and nodded, lifting his arms so that Louis removed his shirt. He patted him, ordering him to lie down on the couch.

It's a strange thing, perhaps, but even after sleeping so often with him, Louis continues to drop his jaw every time he sees him naked. Harry's body is so toned that Louis's breath stops at times when he touches it.

"Am I going well, baby? ... Tell me where" Louis spoke so softly wishing not to blush, but failing in the attempt.

"Yeah ... right there" Harry pointed out where he needed massages.

"Fine." Louis nodded as his fingers rubbed in the lower back.

He presses gently on the lower back, caressing carefully, and this time it was Harry who was groaning in satisfaction, Louis is doing a good job on his back.

"Baby ... how does this feel?" Louis whispered as he smiled.

"Hmm ... Excellent, keep it up, I love it" he replied, showing a faint smile on his face.

Louis bent down and whispered again. "Turn around" he was sitting on his thighs and suddenly stood up so Harry could turn.

Harry turned, showing a sinful smile on his cheeks as Louis sat on his crotch, now both were aware of his excitement.

Louis rubbed his pectorals and his lips twitched. "I have to say that it was a very good massage that you gave me. You really know how to use your hands ... And your fingers."

"Wow, thank you." Harry spoke nervously as he blushed. "You're good at everything you do" his tone was soft, and sexy.

Harry threw his head back and closed his eyes as Louis began to move in circles over his erection, at the same time he bent to kiss his pectorals.

Suddenly they found each other panting. Harry's hands tightly pressed into Louis's ass, with the intention of getting the necessary friction.

"Har-Harry ..." Louis groaned. Harry didn’t answer, he only worried about continuing to suck his neck as he lowered his jean's zipper to release his aching penis. Louis looked down, licking his lips.   
"Hmm ... Baby, you're quite... big"

Louis was amazed at how hard and fascinatingly big Harry was. He found it difficult to breathe at the moment, knowing that tomorrow he will have trouble walking.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis awakes, sitting upright on the bed and his muscles very sore. He glanced at the clock. He had decided to take a little nap before it was time to go to the Gemma’s party.

He checked the messages, meeting some of Harry and almost 20 missed calls from Niall, (they're supposed to go together).

He stood up quickly, getting up and running into the shower. He came out of the bathroom with the toothbrush in his mouth as he pulled out a gray sweater and a tight black jeans from the wardrobe. He spit out the rest of the dentifrice in the sink, and headed quickly into the room to start dressing.

Niall was waiting outside, and before he left he took his phone to write to Harry.

[Baby: 👍🏻]

Louis frowned at the message, but he guessed that Harry was busy and wanted to answer him quickly.

Louis laughed all the way because Niall kept talking about how nervous he was and began to doubt whether or not to give his gift to Gemma. Louis didn’t buy her anything, but insisted that Niall had spent a lot of money on that bracelet, and he had to give it to her.

Harry met them both at the door, leaving a tender kiss at the corner of Louis's lips. He didnt know how to act in front of Harry's friends and his sister, so he only bothered to act normal, as he usually does. Then the whispers in the ear, the subtle touches and hands on the other's waist would be there as well.

Niall joined Liam and Zayn who were in a corner of the room while they still standing near the door. Dinner was for the most intimate, and then at midnight there were more guests.

Harry led Louis near the main table when everyone began to sit down.  
"Where do you want to sit?" Harry asked as he counted the people present.

Louis whispered his reply. "Next to you"

Zayn and Liam stood at the table to greet him, and Louis smiled a little at Zayn. They werent going to talk about their argument in front of the rest, and both realised that everything was perfect.

Dinner passed and everyone interacted with each other. Gemma talked to her friends, Zayn / Liam and Niall talked about anything and they ...

[Lou: I really want to kiss you]

[Lou: You look so beautiful tonight ]

Harry was by his side and smiles as he types.

[Baby: You're beautiful]

[Baby: I'm going with you tonight]

[Baby: By the way, I also want to kiss you]

Louis doesn’t know how he managed to pass the time without touching or kissing him, but he did.

"What did you do last night?" Niall asked. The five of them were in a round to the side of the room. The department is slowly filling up with more people.

Harry and Louis whispered things in their ear, they were in their world, ignoring the loud music and the conversation of their friends.

Liam answered for both, saying that they were together with Zayn and repeated the question again, addressing Louis. "What were you doing yesterday?"

"Trying to walk" Louis replied.

Everyone laughed at the hint and Louis shrugged. He didn’t lie, though.

"Can we disappear for a few minutes? I really need to kiss you, and ask you something," Louis whispered in his ear as his hand descended from his lower back to his ass.

Harry looked around to see that no one had seen that and looked out the door, where a group of people entered.

"I have to go, wait here, I’ll come back," Harry said.

Louis nodded and joined his friends. Zayn approached him. "You still want to ask him?"

Louis shrugged. "Yes, but he’s gone now”

They both looked where he had gone to see Harry greet each of these people, talking to a particular girl. They downplay the issue because they do not know who it is.

After almost an hour, Zayn takes advantage of Liam and Niall looking for drinks, to talk to Louis.

"Are we okay, Bro?" he ask. "If you're happy with Harry, then I will not distrust any more"

"I feel like he really cares about me. I think you have a wrong concept of him"

"It can be, yes." Zayn shrugs and reasons.

"I mean, he wouldn’t have invited me if he wouldn’t want to be with me. It's her sister's birthday, she knows we're together"

Zayn nods. "Yes, I suppose you're right"

Louis smiles and shakes his fist. "We're fine, Bro"

They embrace after that, and then go in search of drinks.

* *

"And how many brothers do you have?" She asked smiling.

"Six," Louis replied. "Charlotte, Felicité, Phoebe, Daisy, Doris and Ernest, all those"

A girl had come up from nowhere to create conversation. Louis is being nice because if the girl is there because she is Gemma's friend, - he has to be friendly with the friends of his sister-in-law.

"Have you known Gemma for a long time?" He asked and then took a sip of his drink.

"No, I just met her. I'm actually a friend of Kendall's."

"Oh ..." Louis nods and frowns. That name sounds familiar to him, but he doesn’t know why. "Who is Kendall?"

"Harry's girlfriend ..." she answers. "You told me you are Harry’s friend, didn’t he told you about her?"

His stomach twists and suddenly he has a lump in his throat. _Did he hear well or ...?_

Perhaps Harry's insecurity about his sexuality is too huge an obstacle to overcome, or _maybe they just are not the one to each other_ and he actually became false illusions.

His heart hurts because of those thoughts, because in spite of everything, he really loves Harry.

He has to try.

Now he is back in a dark corner of the room, drowning his sorrows in a gulp of who knows what. He has not seen Harry in over an hour, Liam and Zayn were lost from his view map of considerable time, and Niall ... Where the hell is Niall?

Harry appeared at any moment and Louis was aware of the red lipstick on his neck.

“You look tired, love, what do you drink?" he says and removes his glass to smell it.

Louis doesn’t answer, he's not tired, he's just sad. He continues to look closely at those marks on his neck, and he also notices his shiny skin. It must be sweat, Of course it’s sweat. He continues to drink from his cup; he is not smiling, his face shows no expression at all and Harry frowns.

"You're good?" However, Louis shrugs and takes another sip. He remains expressionless, pulling the cuffs of his loose sweater down on his hands. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asks and walks over to a table to get a drink of whatever it is. "Is something important?"

Louis has a sudden interest in answering, and with absent air traces his fingers over a carved heart in one of the pictures of the room. "Nope ... nothing important"

Harry frowns at him and picks up his glass of beer, emptying it into three greedy swallows. "Okay" He served longer, then raises his glass, looking to make a toast.

Louis raised his glass almost empty, without taking his eyes off Harry's. "For my misery," he says and smiles sadly.

Harry smiles, too, but doesn’t want to, because that did not sound good. He puffs and tinkles his glass against Louis, who is staring at him. He's suddenly nervous. "Wha - what?"

"You have a- here," Louis says and barely touches the skin on his neck.

Harry takes his hand to his neck and cleans himself instantly, he was about to look at his hand, but then someone shouted his name in the tumult of people in the room. He turned to see that they were about to take a group photograph with all the guests and he should be in it. He took Louis's hand to invite him to join in, but the older man refused, stood in his place.

He definitely does not want a memory of tonight.

Harry returns in a few minutes, Louis is still looking around to find his friends, but none appears. He is mentally exhausted, needs to go to bed now and sleep for eternity. He finished the last drop of his drink, and looked up. 

“Harry, shall we go?"

Harry finally turns his gaze to him, and frowns "Do you want to go? Are not you having fun?"

Not really.

He looked down with a slight frown. Louis looked a bit disappointed.

“Can not you wait a little longer? It's still too early"

Unfortunately, Louis is too cowardly to say what he really feels now, but he wants to leave. "I'll leave, Harry."

Harry leaned closer, making his breathing ragged. Louis staggered in his place. "Are you drunk?"

"No," Louis denied. "Where is the bathroom?"

Harry led him to one of the corridors with one hand on his waist, and left a kiss on his lips when no one was in sight.

Louis locked himself in the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His shoulders trembled, slow at first, but seconds later they became vigorous. Tears stung his eyes, so he let them close and once he opened them again, tears rolled down his burning cheeks.

_Really? What the fuck? For this jerk?_

Startled, he ran a hand over his cheek, and found his fingers wet with tears. He knew he was crying, but he felt too stunned to be able to stop. He could think of nothing for the moment, not in this state when he felt well down the scale of misery, not when his feelings are being trampled as if they were nothing.

And much less when his heart broke in pieces to see how Harry kisses that girl.

He lifted his head, looking forward with fuzzy eyes. His gaze settled on that corner where Harry believed being discreet about stealing a kiss from that girl. 

His brain couldn’t register what was really happening, he just stared at the image.

He had no idea why, but suddenly he felt cold, and he hugged himself, walking and looking around to find someone. A few minutes later, Harry wrapped his arms around his trembling body. A hug should be comforting, but now it felt as if the darkness rested on him.

It was just at that moment that the sobs broke, and Louis was aware that he was not taking control over his confused feelings. Maybe the alcohol started to work in his body.  
Perhaps now he is but a drunkard in a melancholy mood.

Harry turned him around and looked up. "Heey, heey, love. What 's wrong?" He whispered as he led Louis out of the apartment. 

Louis hated this, he definitely hated it. He had Harry in front of him, so close, yet he was far away... too far out of reach.

His face is slightly burned every time Harry's hands caress him, and he finally admitted it inside.

 _I fell in love with this asshole._  
He lowered his head, hiding his face, and a gasp out loud was exhaled. For one second, he was calm.

It was the second Harry kissed him.

Louis bites inside the lip, tears stream from his eyes, and he can not help it. "I’ve to- Harry? Please let me- I need to leave" his voice broke and two big tears roll down his cheeks. He squeezes his closed eyes and covers his face with his hands.

"Lou," Harry says quietly, taking two steps to close the short space between them.

He reaches out and presses it against him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders; Louis does not make a single move to resist being in his arms, feels too comfortable and safe, too at home.

He presses his cheek against the solid skin of his chest, and slides his arms around his waist to hold him closer.

Harry strokes the back of his head, fingers tangled in his hair and murmured: "Please, love ... Stop crying”

Those words have the opposite effect and Louis cries louder, sobbing on his chest, wrinkling his shirt on his back.

"I’m drunk, bab-Harry. I drank too much and my head hurts. Please let me go”

Harry holds him more tightly than before as he cries, rubbing his back and whispering reassuring words against the top of his head. "I ... I'm sorry," he said after a few minutes. "I'm sorry," he repeats, leaning back to look into his eyes, holding his face in his hands.

Louis's face is a mess, hot and wet, so he keeps his eyes on the ground and wipes his tears with the cuffs of his sweater. Harry holds his chin with his index finger and waits for his eyes to meet.

"I'm so sorry," he repeats. "It's all my fault, I left you alone too long"

Louis shakes his head and feels like his face will deform with another round of tears threatening to start. "No, it's not your fault, baby"

Harry doesn’t respond, only gently curving a hand around his face, caressing with the tip of his thumb on his cheek. It’s warm and familiar, Harry thinks. He can’t resist touching his skin. 

“I love you," Harry says.

The deep ring of his voice relieves some of the pain in Louis's chest, and manages to capture some air. He did not think he would hear that, less now.

"Harry- I"

Harry shakes his head, interrupting him, wrapping his hand around the back of his neck, interlacing his fingers there. "Lou" he whispers, his gaze is penetrating. He subtly moistens his lips, and Louis has to swallow the lump in his throat. "I love you" he says again, before laying his lips against his.

It’s tentative at first, his kiss. It's soft, waiting for a sign that it's okay to go a little further. 

A part of him thinks he should stop this, take a step back so they can talk about things that really need to discuss, but Louis seems to have no words now. If they move away later after this, at least he has his last kiss, he thinks.

It may sound selfish of him, but Harry is sure that will not be the last.

Louis shakes his head slightly and opens his mouth, sighing as Harry's tongue intertwines with his. He expects the kiss to become slow to frenetic, as they usually are, but he it doesn’t. Harry kisses him a little deeper, and he tries to keep up, but it's impossible ...

The kiss is burning deep inside him, its destroying him and he doesn’t seem to care.

Harry breaks the kiss for a moment and smiles. Louis looks at him, and sighs deeply. He's waiting ... He's waiting for him to say it, to do it.

Harry does not let him down.

"Wait for me here, love. I'll go get Gemma's car keys, and we'll go to sleep." He leaves a soft kiss on his lips and enters the apartment.

Harry takes at least ten minutes to return. Louis's phone starts ringing just when they're in the car, but Louis turns it off without checking who it is. He had warned his friends that he would go with Harry, anyway.

* * * *

The sun was warm on his skin. He stretched, letting the heat cover his back and shoulders. He sighed, feeling a headache, _damn hangover._

He looked to his left where Harry slept; his breathing was slow and calm, his pale skin glowing from the light of the sun. Louis smiled at the sight, and reached out his hand to stroke his cheek. He woke up in a good mood ... as he always sleeps with Harry.

His phone alarm rang, and he soon stood up for the little device so he would not wake Harry, who moaned and buried his face in the pillow. Louis's eyes flew open, and he inhaled deeply through his nose as he returned.

His head rested on the pillow and he watched in detail the waving muscles of Harry's arms. He smiled at him, then walked over to kiss him back.

"Come on, baby," he said. He leaned back and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Harry yawned and shifted in his place as Louis held him tighter. "Sooo?," he extended the word, putting his lips in an "o" and leaning forward to snatch a kiss from him. "Shower?"

"Yes, baby, go shower, I'll go and make breakfast."

Harry smiled and got out of bed. He stepped into the bathroom, listening to Louis's bare feet walking toward the kitchen. He took a towel and his smile grew when he heard him sing. Louis has a beautiful voice.

He turned on the tap and went under the water, shuddering away from the cold until the water warmed. He could barely hear Louis's voice now. He took a deep breath and ducked his head under the water, letting his thoughts go to what happened last night.

They didn’t have sex ... it was all about kissing, and caressing. Harry said many "I love you", Louis just smiled in response to each of them but didn’t say it back.

He finished his shower and closed the tap, the lingering drops still sliding down his skin. He covered himself with the towel, and headed for the kitchen.

Louis was preparing pancakes, and he hugged him from behind, leaving a kiss on his bare shoulder. "Did you enjoy the water?" Louis ask.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Although I would have preferred that we shower together"

Louis smiled. "I was hungry, I can bathe later," he said and set the plate on the breakfast table.

"Thank you, love." Harry leaned over and kissed his cheek and then brought a pancake to his mouth.

"Thank you for staying with me last night ..." Louis said and his voice sounded muffled.

"Why? I said I'd come with you” Harry frowns.

Louis had meant to say: _Thank you for choosing me, and not her._

Harry smiled. "I'll have breakfast and I'll take the car to Gemma, you know? She told me she needed it this afternoon"

Louis nodded. "Clear..."

"I can come at night, or if you want to go to my place”

"Sure"

Harry nodded, and after that there was an eternal awkward silence.  
Harry went to get dressed and meanwhile, Louis check his messages. He had many notifications, but last night he ignored them.

_  
[12 missed calls of ZayNie 💘]_

_[7 new messages]_

_< It’s urgent, Bro. Please>_

____

_____ _

______ _ _

____ _ _

___Louis smiled almost without strength and looked towards the door where he had Harry waiting for his kiss. He stared at it thoughtfully for a few moments, then went to bid him farewell._ _ _

___When Harry left, he answered Zayn._ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _


	12. Chapter 12

[Harry: Hi, love. You didn’t text me anymore 😞]

[Lou: Yeah, sorry]

[Harry: hehe ... Everything’s fine?]

[Lou: Yeah]

[Harry: You miss me? 😏]

[Lou: Indeed, yes]

[Harry: What are you doing tonight? Liam is in a bad mood, and he does not tell me why]

[Harry: If you want, I'll go and sleep together]

[Harry: Well, sleep... 😏😉]

[Lou: Subtle]

[Lou: 👍🏻]

[Lou: Did you knew that apple seeds have cyanide? If you get to eat 40, you die]

[Lou: Crazy, Huh?]

[Harry: hehe]

[Harry: I like bananas 🍌]

[Lou: Everyone knows that you like banana 😂]

[Harry: 🙄]

[Harry: Well ... you want me to go there tonight?]

[Lou: I'm sorry ... I'm training tomorrow and if you come, I will not sleep until late. I prefer to rest]

[Harry: Oh ... Well, okay]

[Harry: If you want, I can go to the cafeteria tomorrow to see you at least]

[Lou: Sure ... I’ll let you know 👍🏻]

[Harry: Okay ... are you sure everything’s fine?]

[Lou: Yes]

[Harry: Well ... I love you, love 😘]

[Lou: I love me too]

[Harry: Ohhh ... Just say it back already 🙈]

_Seen 11:34 am ✔✔_

* * * *

[Harry: Our photos were filtered on internet]

[Harry: In bed]

[Harry: I can not believe it😳]

[Lou: Huh? 😐]

[Image (s) sent] *picture of two kittens sleeping*  
  
[Harry: That was me hugging the other night you needed my caresses 😍]

[Lou: he ... cute]

[Harry: 😍💕 we are cute together]

[Harry: You realized his eyes? The smallest one has blue eyes, like you ♥]

[Harry: helloooo you aren’t reading me and you're online 😤]

[Harry: You want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow? ]

_Seen ✔✔_

[Harry: Why are you ignoring me? 😰😭]

[Harry: It's been days since you blurted me out or you take too long to answer my messages. Is something wrong?]

[Lou: Listen, if you write to me when I'm working, logically I'll take time to answer]

[Louis: Tomorrow is Friday, I will go to dinner with my family]

[Harry: Oww, Can I go too?😍🙏🏼]

[Louis: Maybe next time]

[Harry: Ok, sorry 👍🏻]

[Lou: 👍🏻]

[Harry: That did not take to answer 🙄]

_Seen 17: 53 ✔✔_

[Harry: 😤😡]

* * * *

[Hazza: What's wrong with louis ? 😤]

[Irish: 👀]

[Irish: I don’t know, why? 😳]

[Hazza: He’s acting weird since Gemma’s party]

[Hazza: You can look out what's wrong? ]

[Irish: Again, I should charge for this ... 💅🏼]

[Hazza: 🙄]

[Irish: I'll see what I can do 🤓] 

.  
.  
.

  
[Nialler: Tommo 👋🏼]

[Tommo: Gay ]

[Nialler: 😂]

[Tommo: What 's up? ]

[Nialler: Nothing, all right? ]

[Tommo: At least ...]

[Nialler: Can we do something tomorrow night. What do you say?]

[Tommo: Sure ... I have no plans]

[Nialler: I'll ask Zayn...]

[Nialler been added to ZayNie 💞 to chat]

[ZayNie 💞: I was running out of patience, you know? 🙄]

[Nialler: Deep down you like being in a group, admit it 😜]

[Tommo: Bro 💕]

[ZayNie 💞: The only reason I would stay 😍 hi, Bro ❤]

[Nialler: you two already started]

[Nialler: still you are so cute 🙌🏼]

[ZayNie 💞: lol]

[Nialler: Have you plans tomorrow night? ]

[Zaynie 💞: No 😔]

[Nialler: Ow ...right , I forgot 💔]

[Nialler: None told me why you broke up😒. Liam didn’t want to talk to Harry about it]

[ZayNie 💞: No matter ...]

[Nialler: You were my OTP 💔 hand in hand with L&H]

[ZayNie 💞: Your what? ]

[Nialler: Nothing, I understand 👉🏼👈🏼]

[Tommo: You're weird, Niall]

[Nialler: 💅🏼]

[ZayNie 💞: Can I leave now?]

[Tommo: Yes, if that what you want, I respect you , Bro 😔]

[ZayNie 💞: I can’t help myself 😰]

[Nialler: Go, be happy 😢]

[ZayNie 💞: Bye, Ni ...]

[ZayNie 💞: Bro 😰👋🏼]

_Tommo is writing a message ..._

[ZayNie 💞 has left the group]

[Nialler: Auch ... No stops hurting 💔]

[Tommo: You can talk in a private chat anyway]

[Nialler: I know but it’s not the same without him 😂]

[Nialler: What were you writing?]

[Tommo: I don’t remember]

[Nialler: Mhm... how’s things with Harry? 👀]

[Tommo: Harry? Nothing, zero]

[Nialler: 😳Why? What happened?]

[Tommo: I think it's over]

[Nialler: 💔 My ships are dead😭]

[Nialler: But why? 😰]

[Tommo: There's someone else]

[Nialler: Auch 💔]

[Tommo: But don’t say anything]

[Nialler: Okay 😫]

[Nialler: I thought it was serious about you guys😔]

[Tommo: Nah ... just sex 👉🏼]

[Nialler: But you said you liked him for real 😔]

[Tommo: I do, but ...]

[Nialler: But? ]

[Tommo: ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯]

[Nialler: 💔]

[Tommo: Sadly truth]

.  
.

[Hazza: So?? what did he say? He’s online, he’s talking to you? ]

[Irish: Yes]

[Hazza: So?]

[Irish: Nothing 😳]

[Hazza: Niall ... Spit]

[Irish: No 😭]

[Hazza: Say it... Is there someone else, innit?]

[Irish: Yes 😳]

[Hazza: Wow ... 😐]

[Hazza: 😔]

[Hazza: Ugh, I thought...]

[Irish: Sorry mate 😳]

[Irish: I thought you were kinda exclusive to each other]

[Hazza: It’s okay... I guess we weren’t at all 😖]

[Irish: Yes, I suppose ...]

[Irish: You love him or it’s just sex? I like you two together 😭]

[Hazza: Yes, I do, but ...]

[Irish: But? ]

[Hazza: ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯]

[Irish: 💔]

[Hazza: Sadly truth...]

[Irish: #Soulmates #mirrors #goals]

[Hazza: Huh?]

[Irish: Nothing, I understand 👉🏼👈🏼]

[Hazza: What are you doing tomorrow? We can go out]

[Irish: Of course. Louis also goes for beers he say 😎🍻]

[Hazza: Seriously? I invited him out and told me he couldn’t ]

[Irish: * prepare the bullet *]

[Hazza: So it's a fact. He's avoiding me, he doesn’t want to see me anymore]

[Irish: * points *]

[Hazza: Thank you for the info 👍🏻]

[Irish: 😩🔫]

* * * *   


The night was young, Louis was with his friends having drinks in the usual place. For more than Zayn insisted that it would be best, he was sure of not wanting to see anyone to forget the stupid Harry - at least not yet.

In a moment, his best friend hugged him by the neck and kissed him on the cheek, because ... _Harry was watching._ Louis asked him not to hit him, but he didn’t say anything to provoke him to die of jealousy.

"How was dinner with your family?" Harry appeared at his side at any moment, and Louis didn’t know where to get because he was now leaning on the table, talking in his ear.

"Well, I finished early," Louis said nonchalantly.

Harry looked at Zayn, who was staring at him. The curly frowned, for he couldn’t understand why he looked at him that way. He was about to ask, but Niall decided to break the tension in the air.

"Sit with us, Hazza"

Harry laughed falsely and denied. He straightened and walked to the bar. Louis snorted and looked at Zayn.

"No. I know what you think, no," Zayn said, sounded like a warning because Louis wanted to go get him.

Louis nodded and took another sip of his beer. Niall didn’t understand how Tommo went from naming Harry 24/7 to being avoiding him this way. He wanted to ask, of course.

"Does anyone can tell me what happened? Tommo, how’s that you're seeing someone else?"

Louis is not an idiot, of course he didn’t tell Niall about this Kendall girl because he knows perfectly well that he is a loose-tongued idiot, but he also knows that he doesn’t do it properly, he just can’t help it.

"You thought I had someone else?" Louis said and laughed. "Harry has a girlfriend"

Niall frowned at once. "WHAT?" he raised his voice. "That's not true, how? Where did you get that?"

"Doesn’t matter..."

"Of course it matters, because you can’t get carried away by stupid gossip"

"No gossip. I saw him kissing that girl at Gemma's party” Louis said and Niall's jaw dropped a few inches. "He was with both at the party, he's an idiot"

"I can’t believe it. Are you fucking serious?”

"You really didn’t know?" Louis asked. "I thought so, since Liam knew ..."

"LIAM DID KNOW?" Niall raised his voice again.

"That's why they broke up. Zayn was defending me, and Liam was Harry"

Niall was thoughtful for a moment. He knew Kendall, of course, was one of Harry's many conquests, but he assumed he ended them all when things with Louis seemed to be serious.

"I always said that. You two should be a couple," he said, pointing to Louis and Zayn. "Fuck Liam and Harry"

Zayn laughed and hugged Louis by the shoulders, whispering something Niall failed to hear.  
  
_”Do you remember our kiss?"_

Okay, yeah. Louis and Zayn had something.

It was quite a while ago actually. Zayn considered himself bisexual but no one knew, and he was the only one who knew that Louis was gay. They were 17 when it happened.

Everything started with a simple kiss.

_  
[...]  
They were hugging each other, and they used to give each other innocent kiss in situations of emotion, but secretly had a crush for the other. Usually they spent all day together after school, so you could say they knew better than anyone._

_"Come on, really? Are you telling me that there is not a single person in the school who like you?” Louis asked._

_They are in his room. Louis leaning on the bed, throwing a cushion into the air and then catching him, while Zayn was in the chair on the desk, his feet resting on the bed._

__Yes, you_ “Not really, romance is not my area."_

_That's not a complete lie, by the way. Zayn has never had the best luck with anything in the romantic zone, didn’t like stable relationships, although if there was one thing that taught high school is that apparently a lot people find him too attractive._

_"Yes, of course. With your appearance, I'm pretty sure any girl can fall at your feet." Louis joked._

_Zayn shrugged, "Well, I wouldn’t say falling to my feet, I'm basically being thrown over." He said and laughed._

_"Well, can you blame them?" Louis said and raised an eyebrow, "I really think you have everything that a girl can find attractive in someone. I mean, you have black hair, hazel eyes, and your eyelashes?”_

_Zayn looked sideways, smiling at compliments. He began to wonder if Louis really knew about his feelings, but probably not. That was just small remarks._

_"I bet you'd like any guy too," Louis said, and he practically had a mental shortcut right then. _Ugh, why did I say that?__

_Zayn laughed. "I have no preferences ..." he said and shrugged. "If I like a girl, well ... if it's a boy, it doesn’t matter. By the way, you're hot... definitely my type"_

_Louis swallowed. The resistance to tell him something about it was running low on this point. Zayn smiled slightly._  
  
"Okay ..." said Louis, because suddenly there was silence in the room and had to cut the tension somehow. He sat on the bed and rested his elbows on his knees. "So ..." Louis watched as Zayn's eyes were on his lips. 

_"So," Zayn said and did the same, making their faces a few inches away. "Can we kiss?"_

_Louis could feel his cheeks burning, and he expected them to notice too much. Zayn was direct, without any kind of detours. He did his best not to sound desperate._

_"I thought you would not say it"_

_Louis put his lips against his. Zayn had to give a slight gasp as he felt them so deeply for the first time. If he had never before experienced his heart beat a million miles an hour, he could now. Louis continued to press his lips harder, opening his mouth and moving his tongue slightly. The two of them stood and closed their eyes, holding the other's face in their hands._

_However, after a few minutes, Louis was the one who ended up taking distance when the kiss was intensifying too much. Zayn took a deep breath, and looked as his blue eyes suddenly hit the floor, and his brow furrowed._

_"Okay ... that was" Louis started._

_"Fucking good ... and weird." Zayn stepped forward._

_"Amazing, but definitely weird, shit, yeah. Did you feel it too?"_

_Zayn laughed as he wiped the corner of his mouth. "Yes, bro. You are good kisser, anyway" he said and shrugged._

_Louis laughed and nodded. "You just ... Emm ..." he said and coughed his throat "Then this ..." he said, pointing to both._

_"Oh my God, yes, everything is the same as always," Zayn said and held out his fist to hit them._

_They confessed to being into to the other, but both agreed that it was too weird to be in that situation, and they decided to forget it because they did not want to fuck their friendship with such complications. Perhaps they had to kiss to realise that._

_It was their eternal secret, and they agreed not to talk about it with anyone, What Niall saw was only a few months ago. They were gathered in Zayn’s house and something drunk. Louis mentioned the kiss, and _joking_ , he said it would be interesting to repeat it. They were about to do so, but then Niall entered the room, and they parted, Louis fell off the couch._

_[...]_

"Do you remember our kiss?"

Louis smiled and denied as he carried the glass of beer to his mouth, Niall was staring and definitely didn’t want to be too obvious. He reached Zayn's ear after taking his sip.

"How to forget it?"

Zayn was the one who now hid his smile with the glass of beer, and looked to his sides to keep his friends from seeing his cheeks flushed.

"Oh, my God!" Niall said and smiled. "You are fucking flirting with each other"

"What?" Zayn said and frantically denied.

"Shut up, Niall," Louis said and frowned, denying it as well.

"There's sexual tension here," Niall said, pointing to both, then leaned toward them, sniffing. "And if my nose doesn’t fail me, you had something"

They looked at each other laughing and clenched their fists. Zayn circled his neck in a hug. "My eternal crush" 

Louis smiled and pinched his cheek. "You have always been mine too"

"Oh, God. Oh, my God" Niall said and smiled. "This is great, yes it is, but ..."

Zayn and Louis looked at him. "But what?" Said the blue-eyed man.

"What about Harry and Liam?" Niall asked and grimaced in confusion.

"You just said that we should be a couple, and now you care about them?" Zayn said and broke the embrace with Louis.

"No, I mean, yes, but ... I don’t know, I didn’t think you two were capable of have something ... I mean, you are like brothers!”

"We are," Louis said and Zayn nodded.

"So?" Niall asked.

"I would definitely date you, Bro" Zayn said and shrugged.

Louis smiled and nodded. "I would not doubt it either, Zaynie"

"Oh, for God's sake," Niall said again. “I think I'll go for more alcohol, this is too much for a single night"

Louis and Zayn laughed as he walked toward the bar, turning every 5 seconds to see them frowning. Niall was confused and they had fun with the idea of seeing it that way.

"Would you really go out with me? Or was that just to see him go crazy?" Louis asked. His tone was flirtatious.

_Maybe they had drunk enough to get their sassy side._

Zayn smiled, biting his tongue. Louis disconnected eye contact to look at his mouth. Zayn was also flirting.

_They definitely are drunk._

* * * *

"Why did not you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Niall said, once he peered out at his side where Harry was sitting at the bar.

"Hi” Harry said and then frowned. "Where did you get that stupidity?"

"Never mind, why did not you tell me?"

"I don’t have a girlfriend, idiot," he said and laughed. "And tell me, what’s Louis doing?"

"Definitely not wasting time," Niall said as he paid for his drinks.

Harry frowned, and leaned his glass on the bar. "What do you mean by that?" He turned, and stretched his neck to be able to see through the people who were around him. He looked at the table where Zayn was whispering in Louis's ear and then returned his sight to Niall. “What we just saw is what I think? Is it ... Zayn?"

Niall shrugged. Harry frowned again and after a few seconds of silence ...

"I need you to do me a favor," he said, and Niall nodded without thinking.

* * * *

"I meant it," Zayn said and set the glass down on the table to support his face, leaning slightly toward him. 

Louis took another sip and then pressed his lips together, suppressing a smile. This was still rare-somehow-but on the other hand it felt necessary.

Both are alone ... They want to forget.

Then they kiss again.

Well they were about to do it ... but Niall arrived.

"Zayn, Liam wants to see you"  
They broke the eye contact and turned their faces away.

"Wh-what?" Zayn asked and blinked several times. His face suddenly looked hopeful. "Is-is he here? Is Liam here?"

Louis smiled and pinched his cheek. "Go talk to him"

Zayn shook and rubbed his face. "No, no ... you think?"

Louis nodded. Zayn hates lies and betrayal. It bothered him so much that his boyfriend justified Harry by riding with several people at once. Somehow he thought that if he was justified was because he believed that it was right or could have done the same when they began to date. Zayn doesn’t like those things, and discussion with Liam was subject; they ended up saying things that were irrelevant as to add fuel to the fire. Liam defended his friend, Zayn his, and well ...

"You can’t judge Liam. You would have done the same for me, and they are best friends ... Like you and me," Louis said and slapped his thigh. "You love him, go for it"

Zayn smiled and nodded. By surprise, he took Louis face with his hands and bent to kiss him. Another of his many innocent kisses. Niall opened his big eyes, and Louis smiled when Zayn stood. 

"Don’t get your hopes up, Zayn and I could never. What we have is stronger than that shit," he said.

Shit like talking about love.

Niall nodded, and Louis stood too. "What are you doing? Stay here"

"Bathroom"

"But stay here. Wait I return"

Louis rolled his eyes and nodded as he sat down again.

Niall took Zayn to where the other side of the bar, which was Liam. They had spent less than 5 minutes when Harry appeared at his table, sitting beside him. Louis frowned and move a bit to not have him so close.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don’t you miss me?" Harry asked and tried to move to one side bangs Louis-as usually do so but he pulled his face.

"Harry, stop. What do you want?"

"I want to be with you, is not that obvious?" Harry said and looked to one side. With a finger on his chin, he managed to move his face to look into his eyes again. "Can I kiss you?"

Louis gave a false laugh. "Now you want kiss me? Because here are low lights?"

"What?”

Louis removed his hand from his face and Harry sipped his drink. He was cursing because Niall didn’t return yet. Seconds later he laughed because... Of course, he should know.

"Where's Niall? Where’s Zayn?"

"What? I don’t know!" Harry said and shrugged his arms.

"Did not you asked him to be alone with me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but in fact, yes, I asked a favor," he says and shows Niall’s car keys. "Let's go, love?"

Louis frowned and looked toward the door where he could see Zayn and Liam holding hands.

"I don’t know what makes you think I want to go with you." Louis stands up and then settle some clothes, begins to walk away from the table.

But rather than trying to escape, Harry always took strong his waist and pulled him to his chest. Louis swallowed when he had Harry's lips on his neck, and looked everywhere.

There are people watching... Harry is doing this.

He tries to shake it off, but it was in vain, Harry turns and tighten the grip on his waist.

"I want to kiss you," Harry said. Louis swallowed and looked down. "Look at me, Lou"

Louis didn’t want to look at him because Harry was his debility. He could took a bullet for him and Harry didn’t deserve that.

Harry took his hand heavily to get into the crowd of people from the dance floor. He dances, but Louis stands still in place, looking at him with a frown; He is wondering how he managed to drag him here.

"... Can I kiss you?"

Harry said something else before that, but the question was all that Louis failed to understand because the music was too loud.

Harry tightens grip his waist, and this time Louis doesn’t try to oppose it. Harry's hands are clasped in his lower back while moving to the rhythm of music. Louis refuses while looking around, because shit, try not to think too much, but inevitably when their bodies are pressed flush, and one of Harry’s hands down his ass. Louis looks up, feel his warm skin everywhere and is suddenly aware that his heartbeat had accelerated too much for his taste.

"Harry" warns.

He just smiles and squeezes his ass. Louis looks around and everyone is in their own world, ignoring the fact that Harry is rocking his hips against his, he's touching his ass and kissing his neck.

He is suddenly feeling like the rhythm of music helps you feel even more excited, and his body moves on its own; He intertwines his hands on Harry's lower back as well.

Both keep their eyes closed, are about to get lost in the song, but then Harry suddenly opens his eyes because someone touches his wrist, pulling it gently. He thinks for a moment that could be Niall, but the hand is too small. He opened his eyes, he realizes that it is a girl who is tentatively trying to pull him to dance with her. He pulls his hand when he notices that Louis moves away from the crowd. He is looking around hurriedly, looking for Louis. It is on the edge of panic from one second to another, looking back to the confused girl. Now managed to search it, she’s ... one of many.

Harry walks where watched him go. Louis leaves the bar and goes up to the first taxi appeared in the doorway, and he is desperate to get Nialls car.

He drove in a hurry with the intention to get there before him. It does, with a few seconds advantage is in the door of the building and Louis refuses as he opens the door. Tries to push it out but in vain, and then he ... surrenders.

Harry hugs him hard from behind. Kiss his head, his neck, his shoulders. Whispers that he has missed him, he has missed kiss him and touch him. Louis trembles due to taps. Suddenly it means many things, but really can’t figure out how to say them. On the other hand, Harry realizes what he has done minutes ago. He didn’t mind someone seeing him with Louis, and neither cared reject a girl. Now is truly aware that this is not at all a new sensation. He found, in recent months, probably wanting to get close to Louis, enjoying every moment to be together, their family, their love, Louis.

Since that night of Gemma’s party is that things for him were even clearer.

He doesn’t want to lose him, he wants to be with him.

Louis turned and Harry didn’t expect his skin could feel so hot, he did not know that his breath might fail ever. His heart is beating like crazy in his chest, and felt his whole body electrified.

The step he takes now, however, is one that Harry is not accustomed. That is, Louis places his hands on his waist and he weaves around his neck. He’s letting Louis handle the situation because he want and need that now. 

Louis move his mouth to his neck and kisses him. For a moment he laughs softly against his ear, his breath is tickling. Louis seems to know how calm and light laughter makes he feel. He knows, he knows, he learned what are the things that cause him tickle, and also knows what makes him laugh. Harry laughed a lot this last time, but especially when they are together. 

Harry isn’t the only one with butterfly’s in the stomach. Louis’ ones go crazy inside because they are kissing. 

Their tongues movement is smooth and natural, even though both have alcohol in their body; It’s different, it's quiet, it is necessary. Their heads move slowly from side to side in perfect sync.

"I ..." Louis breaks the kiss and starts to say against the skin of his neck, but stops.

"What love?" Harry asks. Tries to ward off his face but Louis clings to him not to break the embrace. “Lou?" He insists, feeling Louis’ body tense for a moment before taking a deep breath and relaxing.

Louis says, his sweet, timid voice against his neck. “I love you, Harry. I’m in love with you”

Harry freezes in place, and reacts seconds later. Thats it! Now that listening is when he realises. He wasn’t so familiar with that feeling, but right now is so comforting to feel. He’s in love with Louis too, he loves him that way too.

His body away just a little to bend down and kiss him. Their lips meet and this time is so sweet, definitely would have been a good first kiss, not that outrageous that occurred in the alley. It’s not a complaint, that was very good too.

Hands sliding on their backs, their bodies pressing forward urgently. Louis responds coyly for only a few seconds, as soon is moving his hips forward as a distinct force, while almost wrapped Harry in a tight hug.

They kiss and touch each other. Harry can’t imagine any reason that can explain why he did not notice before, but Louis keeps him flush his body, moving against him with a rhythm that has little to do with the song is playing in his mind. Harry hears a tender ballad, and Louis should be listening to whatever too sensual. That's not a complaint, neither.

They break the kiss and Louis's face is now very red, glassy eyes, while carrying his hand inside his pants to readjust itself. Harry is glad to know that he is not the only one with that kind of problem ...

"Lou ..." Harry started to say, but then Louis's mouth against his and he doesn’t even know what he was trying to say, he just know he need to kissing him for the rest of the night.

Each new angle, each new line contact seems to turn it into something better, and Harry can not get enough. He tosses his body against Louis, forcing him against the closed door of his room.

"You have no idea ..." Louis said against his mouth, kissing him like his job and he's very good at it. "How much I love you"

Harry takes a few seconds to register what Louis had said, but is lost when one places his hands under his shirt.

"How much I wish I ..." Louis continues, then his hips moving forward. Harry thinks everything is much and too little.

He sucks Louis tongue in his mouth, moaning feebly, feeling the contours of Louis’ cock against his.

"... and wish you were just mine but” Louis let his hands fall further down Harry's legs apart, moving his hips in slow circles, leading Harry to the edge of madness.

"Lou"

"Shh ..." Louis shut him with a kiss. "It’s okay babe... I should imagine, I should know, I-what I mean"

"Louis"

"Don’t say anything, baby. It doesn’t matter anymore, I want to enjoy this, enjoy having you again"

"I want it too. I want you ..." Harry can’t say much, his mind is hazy in need. "Touch me, please ... Kiss me, do whatever you want. Don’t stop”

Louis didn’t have in mind to stop, even if he already was melting to the bone by Harry’s touches; but their resistance collapsed because he never expected to hear that. Harry was always more aggressive when he was hot and wanted to feel, but he’s now breathing hard and panting, his voice was needed while rubbing against him.

"I need ..." Harry starts but is cut by his own groan when pressed against Louis pointedly.

"Whatever ... Whatever you ask me, baby, what you want" Louis says, and clings to his strong shoulders. 

That simple phrase seems to break something inside Harry, because suddenly becomes frantic, with trembling hands while lowering his zipper, trying to ward off fabrics and touch and kiss Louis at the same time.

Louis knows that they’re going a little too fast, but when Harry pulls his pants down his thighs and hand wraps tightly around both, he can not do anything else to complain about the heat pulse inside.

Harry rests his forehead against Louis, and stares into his eyes open and confident way that Louis forgets to breathe. His hand moves up and down around them, tight, wet and perfect; so it's so hard to say something and so easy to moan.

Louis can only endure, has no choice but to be brought to the brink of orgasm, his fingers curled inside his shoes. Let his head fall on his shoulder, open and sounds that can not control rolling on the tongue when pleasure takes care of them. He takes the opportunity to lick the sensitive skin of his neck, and listens to him moan about way. When Louis opens his eyes and looks down, he is aware that Harry wasn’t only masturbates them both, but was also fingering himself.

Looks up and meets a Harry who is looking into the eyes with a mixture of desire and despair.

"Lou" Harry moans quietly, biting his lower lip, when the thick hot liquid flows on fingers and skin.

Louis looks down, assessing the beautiful mess that was the member of Harry, with a warm sense of satisfaction knowing that he was the reason behind that. When he looks up, Harry's face is red and looks embarrassed by being fingering himself.

Louis kisses him because Harry is always cute, but even more this way, anxious for him.

"I want to make love," Harry said. "I want to be with you in bed. I want to taste you, I want-make love to me"

Louis shuddered against him, his hands clutching Harry's hips tight enough, and that his footprints take a few minutes to disappear. His cock was already extremely hard, and he was ready. Harry leaned back to kiss him on the mouth. Louis wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him as he led him back to the room and sat on the bed.

Harry could have stayed forever and with the hot and heavy Louis’ penis between his lips, rapid pulse length against his tongue, take it to the top with just a blowjob. Louis assails his mouth, holding it near his crotch with one hand on his neck, and Harry's hands touching his ass, helping each thrust, keeping Louis where he wished. 

Louis leaned down and kissed him as if to steal his own taste of Harry's mouth.

"I love you, baby" Louis said again, never tires of it. "I love you" 

"Please, Lou," Harry said, sounding anxious. "Please do it now. I need you"

Louis nodded and left him for a moment. Harry frowned as he saw him looking for something in the drawer of his bedside table, and then Louis opened the small box.

"What are you doing?”

"Protection" Louis showed a condom.

"I know what it is, but-I don’t understand" Harry shook his frown remained.

"I must use it," Louis said and shrugged.

"Why? You and I never- there’s no need"

Louis nodded. "It is. I'm sure not having sex with anyone else but you. I know that you can’t say the same"

"What are you insinuating? Did you think I-"

"It is what it is, Harry"

"I will not get pregnant" he said, and faked a laugh. "Or what? Do you think I can infect you something?” He said and laughed seriously.

Louis didn’t laugh at all. This is what he didn’t want to believe, then Harry felt a sharp pain in the chest when he realised that he fucked all. He now wish he had more self-control with every woman who has been sleeping, but what's done is done. 

It's hard, but he can not blame Louis for that. His sexual promiscuity is a reality-and too late to regret it. It’s too late because now his feelings are very deep and he completely hates them.

Louis no longer trust him, and that's the most painful. He stood silently staring at the ground, and wishing not to have fallen in love.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sorry if I offended you, Harry" 

Louis was about to walk towards him, but stopped when he saw him standing, looking his underwear on the floor.

"No, Lou. It’s okay, you're right," he said and began to dress awkwardly, without turning to him.

"You don’t have to go, no-stay, do not go" Louis took him gently by the arm but Harry continued buttoning his shirt.

"I'd better go," he said, looking into his eyes.

Louis could see that they were more glazed than usual. _Did Harry wanted to cry?_

"Okay, baby. Go if you think you should do, but ..."

"But what?"

"If you love me back... Though a bit, stay. We’ll talk first and see what we-stay please" Louis said and took him hand. "I don’t care, Harry, just stay with me”

That _stay_ meant _love me._

Harry swallowed and shook. Louis understood now that he was being honest, Harry doesn’t feel the same things about him. He released his hand after kissing his and nodded.

Harry was about to leave, yeah, but then he turned to kiss him and stayed.

They had sex.

* * * *

Weeks passed and he's watching him talk to a girl at the bar. The image makes his blood boil and suffocates him. When he sees him go with her, he can remember why he resigned himself to try to conquer him. Louis learned the lesson and is no longer weak before him, they just have sex... That's all.

Harry always drink enough to ensure not be aware of what he do, that was the only way he found to not think of Louis, because he cannot cope with his feelings.

Sometimes he have this nightmare where Louis enters his room in the middle of the night, going to bed to lie next to him, then leans close to caress his neck, his hand slides down his bare chest ... Then took his heart, and goes with him. Those are the nights that Harry knows this can’t continue.

****

Louis is so hard it hurts, and he is shaking because it's too cold in that alley, but his body is too hot, all at the same time. They couldn’t kissing on the dance floor, and that's why they left the place. Louis is driving the situation, but Harry doesn’t want to stop because he likes when Louis is inside him. 

He asked a hard fuck. Louis is rough and fast when pushed him against any wall. Harry is on the brink and moans like a whore. _Because that's what he is..._ Louis said it one time while drunk, but he doesn’t forget. 

When they finish, Louis always kissed him gently on the back of the neck, and it's easy for a good time.  
They still don’t speak.

****

For a while, Harry thinks that the situation is perfect. This thing with Louis is sex when both want, and unconditionally. And it is for Louis who has accepted it this way, because he knows better than anyone in the world that this is all he will get.

Sometimes he think Harry should not enjoy sex with another person as he does with him. Louis knows exactly where to touch it to turn him on, he know without thought or premeditation, and his lips in sensitive places just by instinct. Harry's body is a path that he has traveled many times and knows from end to end ... it's so, so easy to reach it.

So easy and hard at the same time.

But then Harry starts to want to kiss him at the oddest moments, like during breakfast or waking up. Start wanting to keep him in bed, but not for sex, only to feel his breath on his neck and takes his hand.

These are the things he know he are not supposed to feel, then those thoughts ruthlessly crushes when they appear in his mind, relegating them to the list of things that are prohibited.

Zayn is worried about him. Niall too, but Zayn is the most transparent to the topic. What he talked to Liam, he book it. They don’t want to intervene, but talk to their friends separately.

****

Suddenly it becomes too much to bear.

It is boiling, exploding, running out of his skin and he can’t continue because will explode into a thousand pieces.

His heart is already breaking.

And Harry doesn’t seem to feel anything at all.

.  
.

Harry wanted to kiss him on the dance floor, and he refused, walking away.

"What's wrong?" He ask, once they are standing on the bathroom door bar.

_Right in the place where they met._

Furrowed his brow, and he pulls his hair back. He is looking down with concern. Louis is weak with Harry, although it wants to pretend that non. He can not deny it more than he can not deny that sky is blue.

"I can’t do this," Louis says, snorting.

"Do what?" He can hear the confusion in Louis’ voice.

"This," says Louis, his voice stronger than before.

"I don’t understand." Harry seems genuinely puzzled. Louis wants to explain it, but don’t know how.

Isn’t something easy to say at this point. He has been holding not say _’I love you’_ for almost two months now. 

Harry is almost like a star for him because he's so, so high in the sky that he know he will never be able to get to have it; He can only admire from afar. But he kept his feet on the ground, in reality, he knows he can’t explain it that way, it doesn’t make sense.

"Because I love you" says Louis instead. It's really silly to say now, but it’s inevitably true. "I love you" says again, and try it on his tongue, lips, and that's it. "I love you so much"

"I know," Harry says, his voice is weak. "I know, and I-"

"Sometimes when I'm sitting next to you, I just want to hold your hand, just to let everyone know you're mine," he says helplessly. "but you're not" he says, looking down at the floor, his eyes fixed on the tile. "I love you so much that I have reached the point that I love you more than I love myself, and that's why I can’t do this anymore." He gulps and sighs. "I’m done. We are over”

"What? How-“

"I’ll leave now. And I don’t want you to follow me as you always do," says Louis to look up. His tone is warning. “I don't want to see you again, I don't want to be near you. I don’t want you to write to me again when you feel lonely. So please, Harry, don’t write me anymore”

Harry is like in shock now. He awkwardly puts his hands in his pockets, and looks at the floor and said nothing.

Whatever they had, louis no longer wants to be a part of this because he wants more than what he is getting.

This is not an official breakup, there is nothing to make clear because they were never really dating, this only means the end of... _nothing._

But it definitely was something. 

Louis is not sure whether his slight obsession with Harry has been the one that created false hopes or was the same desire to be reciprocated, but he really thought he had a chance.

Harry leaned to kiss him slowly and deeply whenever they were on the couch, or just when they were in bed watching TV. It was not just sex, kisses and caresses they shared were much more than that, they were ...

But it no longer matters.

Now remember being curled up in bed with Harry that night of Gemma’s party. He reminds him being lost until in Harry's arms all was calm. He remembers being in tears when Harry’s kissed him, saying that everything will be fine.

But this thing they had... Whatever it was, Louis know it wasn’t love. It wasn’t a relationship, it was just sex and he is not allowed to be jealous if Harry still fuck around with other people.

Whatever they had, louis no longer wants to be a part of this because he wants more than what he is getting.

**** 

Be whatever they had, it's over.   
Harry kept his word. He didn’t write him again, he didn’t bother him. He is now lying in his bed, remembering the last time he was with a girl and could not enjoy it.

He was moving inside her, his hands roamed her skin and the soft curves of breast and hip, but those female moans were far from being as attractive as the grunts he used to hear from Louis; not even the body that girl was as beautiful as the Louis’.

When he think about it, he feels disgusted with himself. And he can not stop shaking, because it's awful to be sleeping with someone thinking about the person you love, only to forget.

Everything went to hell, and he's an idiot. 


	14. Chapter 14

[Hazza: Blonde]

[Irish: Wot ]

[Hazza: I need a favor]

[Irish: Hmm ...]

[Hazza: Louis's birthday is this weekend. I heard when Liam was talking to Zayn about a surprise party. What do you know about it?]

[Irish: Nothing ...]

[Hazza: Niall]

[Irish: Harry]

[Hazza: I want to fix things with Louis]

[Irish: I’m not sure]

[Hazza: I love him, Niall. Please]

[Irish: 😢]

[Irish: #CriesInLarrie]

[Irish: This Friday, his apartment. Don't screw it up, Harry. It's the last time I’ll help you] 

[Hazza: Auch]

[Irish: hehe, you deserve it]

[Hazza: I know 😕]

[Irish: I guess you broke up with Kendall]

[Hazza: She was never my girlfriend, I don't know where you got that from. And I don’t see her since Gemma's party]

[Irish: Louis thinks you were still seeing girls]

[Hazza: I know, but it's not like that. I haven't seen anyone else since he said he loved me ]

[Irish: 🤔]

[Irish: Wait a minute]

[Irish: Louis told me he saw you talking to a girl a few Saturdays ago, and you leave with her from the bar]

[Hazza: 😐]

[Hazza: Lily? She’s Gemma’s friend]

[Hazza: I know her since we were kids, she's like a cousin to me]

[Irish: 😒 well, some people fuck with their cousin]

[Hazza: I can’t relate]

[Irish: sure ]

[Hazza: I swear, I haven't been with anyone else since that night]

[Irish: Are you telling me the truth?]

[Hazza: Okay, only once, but I didn't feel anything, I swear I didn't stop thinking about him. That’s why I stoped sleeping around. I’m so fucked up, Niall. I don’t know how to fix this]

[Irish: Okay ... well, I hope it works]

[Irish: You will have to be ready to fight for him then, because you have competition, brother 😂]

[Hazza: What?]

[Irish: Hehe]

[Hazza: He’s already seeing someone?]

_Seen 18:23 ✔️✔️_

.  
.  
.

[Harry: How’s that I’ve competition?Is Louis seeing someone? We just broke up about three months ago and he already replaced me? 😡]

[Liam: You didn't break up, you weren't dating in the first place.]

[Liam: Why are you writing to me? Weren't you in the room? I am in the living room]

[Harry: Zayn already left? 🙄]

[Liam: YES]

Harry left the room, he usually locks himself in when Zayn is around or looking for any excuse to leave the house. They don't get along, nor even talk to each other, only what is fair and necessary.

“What do you know?" Harry said as soon as he was sent up on the couch across from him.

Liam sighed. “I can't tell you what I know. Zayn and I prefer to stay out of your and Louis’ problems."

“Liam, please tell me what do you know. I need to know, please”

“I don't know! I heard something about a teammate, but I have no idea if it's serious or not. I don't know.”

Harry was thoughtful for a moment and nodded. It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter if he's seeing someone else, because Louis loves _him,_ he told him many times.

* * * *

Harry didn't want to be early, even though he would have loved to see Louis's reaction to his surprise party. He appeared around dawn, when the celebration was going on. 

Zayn was mad to see him there, and was about to tell him to leave, but Liam gestured to him that was enough to retract him. They were not to intervene in Louis and Harry's problems. Niall, meanwhile, was biting his fingernails, because whatever comes out tonight will be his fault.

Louis was talking with someone in the kitchen when he heard that familiar voice.

"Lou"

He turned his eyes and his face changed from one moment to the next. He was talking to someone, about something important. Harry frowned when he saw that guy hugged Louis by the shoulders as he looked at him. Louis turned to say something to the boy and then walked to his room, Harry followed. 

They both clashed shoulders with the people around the apartment. It was not a crowd, but at least 40 people, and the space is not too big.

Louis waited for Harry to enter the room to close the door behind him. Right there it was the only place where they could talk without the noise of the music intervening too much.

His heart began to pound since he saw Harry. He brought a rectangular box with silver wrapping and a gold ribbon carefully around it; in his hand a card, similarly decorated.

“Happy birthday Lou ... Merry Christmas" Harry smiled broadly as he handed him his present. 

Louis didn't want to receive anything from him, but he can't be rude either. He took the gift and propped it on the bed.

“It even has a little bow on it..." Harry says and smiles as he points to his gift. "Wrapped it myself"

“Thanks" says Louis and crosses his arms, looking at the ground.

Harry approached him and almost kissed him on the cheek, but he remembered that he couldn't do that; instead he kissed his shoulder, and walked away. 

He wanted to cry, Louis was beautiful, and his eyes were very blue, and he looks happy. That was enough to make Harry want to jump out the window, because Louis is fine... he looks good without him.

"You are so handsome tonight" he said. “Well, you’re always beautiful”

"Uh, thanks," Louis replied, biting his lip as Harry smiled again at the sight of him. “What are you doing here?" Louis immediately regretted the words and the tone; he sounded like excited by his presence, and he can't show weakness. Not anymore.

"It's your birthday, and I thought, well, everyone deserves something on their birthday, so ..." Harry paused to approach the bed and take the gift. He shakes his hand for Louis to open it, but he refused, so he dared to open it himself. “And I thought, I gave you Jerseys, although I don't forget that you rejected them, but I keep them for when you finally want to wear them — and well, I wanted to be original, I didn't want to give you something material, but something more significant" Harry opened his gift and he handed it to Louis.

It was a photograph of one of the many lunches with his family. Jay always took photos since Harry ‘joined them’. Harry was sitting on a single sofa and carrying Doris in his arms, Louis sitting on his lap with Ernest in their midst, and the others all scattered around.

Unnecessary.

“What the fuck is this, Harry?" Louis says and looks up. “What the hell — really?" Louis drops the small painting on the bed and huffs as he walks to his bathroom door.

"I’m in love with you”

When Harry says it, Louis has his back to him in his bathroom. He didn’t want to look at him because his heart will be exposed through his eyes. His first impulse is to suddenly be terrified; Harry, on the contrary, feels liberated and more comfortable than at any other time for finally having said it out loud. Louis listens to him sure and confident, he knows for sure that Harry has enough energy to tear him to pieces, although he won't. 

It’s not his intention this time.

"I love you" Harry says.

Right now he’s strong enough to cope with what will come after this. He feels that for the first time in his life he’s being honest with himself about what’s inside him, and he doesn't even know why he wasn’t able to admit it when he finally knew it.

When it wasn’t too late.

Louis can't control the tingling in his veins and the expansive fear at the idea of turning and kissing him, because there will be no going back if he does; if he does that, he won't be able to leave Harry again, he will become weak to his kisses, to his touch, to him.

Louis can't understand why Harry thinks he's sure he loves him, and he's really not convinced it's true. Maybe Harry is in stupid mode because he saw him with someone else and wants to mark his territory... he really didn’t know what to believe.

Harry is happy now, his face is hopeful and he suspects Louis is smiling, but when Louis turns around he realizes he was wrong. 

Louis is not smiling, his face is nothing but confusion, and maybe some anger?

It's the logical side of Louis now, because he can't let Harry come from one moment to the next to say that he loves him when he had his moment to say it. He is silent and does nothing but remember the times he cried for him while they slept together and Harry didn’t notice. He looks up, and thinks he is resting his feet on the ground, because he remembers that the same guy who is in front of him saying he loves him, is the same one who broke his heart thousands of times.

"Love is really scary, innit?” he says and looks at him calmly, seriously.

"Of course," Harry replies, and Louis clenches his fists. “But love is also exciting and amazing. And sometimes it's painful, it makes you want to run away, but here I am" Harry gulps. “didn't plan any of this, we were pretending and I just ... fell for you” 

He tries to take Louis's hand, but he doesn't allow it. Harry takes a breath because he wants to go on, even if everyone around him tells him he's stupid. He might quit right now, but he's still going because his heart is telling him what to do. He clears his throat, squinting a bit, because he's not the openly emotional type of guy, and his voice is usually calm, but he's shocked. 

"Here I am, Lou... I want to be with you, I want to do things well, I want to-"

"Did you really believe that by coming to say all this I was going to forgive you?" Louis says and laughs reluctantly as he looks up. “Do you think I'm such an idiot? I saw you kissing a girl at Gemma’s party, and that girl turned out to be your girlfriend. You took me there just for-I don't even know what for, really. Maybe because you just was having fun seeing me crying like a baby”

"Louis—"

"I took you to my family's house - no, you showed up at my family's house without my consent. We pretended for months to be the perfect couple, you played with my little brothers, you told my mother that you loved me and then... you slept with someone else... with a lot of people, because I'm sure it wasn't just one"

"Louis, no, let me explain—"

"It’s your ego that makes you be here now, you are not sorry. Surely someone told you that I am seeing someone else. And you showed me to be very possessive, you said that I was only yours"

"What? No, that's not why I’m here”

_Loving someone is often scary at times, but nothing is more scary than not loving yourself._

"Get out of my house, Harry. I really want to celebrate my birthday with people I know who really love me ... you are no longer welcome here"

* * * *

Harry was very sensitive when it comes to emotions, but he never showed it. Never. Even Louis was not able to realize that he was holding back his feelings. 

He never understood love and romance, not really. He always watched those love’s movies and really didn't understand them, but now he does. Louis accepted the deal and asked for nothing in return, he just waited ... until he got tired of waiting.

Harry tried everything after that party, anything he could think of. A new year began, and flowers in the apartment met confused glances from Louis; Those flowers usually ended up in his mother's kitchen.

Chocolates that he left as a tip in the cafeteria - because of course, he kept going to the cafeteria on Louis' schedule. Harry even went so far as to buy things like soccer jerseys or anyone from Adidas because he knows that brand is his favorite. Louis returned everything.

.  
.  
.

[Irish: You screwed it up]

[Hazza: Don't fuck with me]

[Irish: It still hurts me bc #Larrie, but ... you deserved it]

[Irish: Hehe]

[Irish: I don't like Louis's new boyfriend 🤔]

[Hazza: 😫]

[Irish: I even can’t ship them]

_Seen 20:18 ✔️✔️_

.  
.

[Harry: So is a fact now. Louis has a boyfriend💔😭]

[Liam: hehe]

[Harry: Bye I’m not coming back, I'm going to kill myself 🙃🔫]

[Liam: Okay, good luck with it 👍]

[Harry: Don't stop me, I deserve to die 😖]

[Liam: I wasn't planning to]

[Harry: (¬＿¬) ]

[Harry: Zayn 😤]

[Liam: 😂]

_Seen 20:24 ✔️✔️_

****

Two months passed after that. They meet at the bar sometimes, but they avoid each other—Louis avoids him. Harry has not dated anyone else in all this time, because he really is sorry and if he wants to go back to Louis, he must do things right.

Louis is surrounded by friends including Zayn and Liam (they get along now) Harry is not sure which of them all is his boyfriend but he can deduce that he is the tallest of them all because he was the one who hugged him on his birthday. He also remembers when Louis once told him that he liked tall men like him.

"Well yeah, the flowers, the chocolates and the clothes were a little too much," Harry admits with Niall. “But if I want to give him something, I'm going to do it, because I love him." 

“Harry ... It's not good for you to act this way, I don't know why you think it's good to keep insisting" Niall said slowly. “He’s happy now, get over it"

"No. He made me love him, so now he must take care of my feelings" Harry says and rests his hands on his hips, indignant.

“Like you did with his feelings, right?–Oh God" Niall says, when he sees Louis walking towards them. "Oh God, he’s coming”

They were standing next to one of the bars. Harry quickly turned around, hoping that Louis would greet him, but as he passed him he greeted Niall and he ignored him completely.

"Ouch!" Harry said, pressing his hand to his chest (exaggerating pain) Louis heard him.

“Huh? Did you have feelings finally?" Louis says and raises an eyebrow.

"Double Ouch!"

"Well ... I leave you alone ..." Niall said and started walking slowly sideways.

Louis was about to place an order, but Harry stood in front of him with a stupid smile and someone else got ahead of him in line.

“Hello, how you doin’?” he said, in a seductive tone.

Louis did not want to laugh, but it was inevitable because his stupid ‘Joeys performance’, and he looked at the ground while crossing his arms. He's waiting for him to say something, because Harry seems to want to say something.

"For heaven's sake, Harry, say something," Louis pleaded quietly because it was difficult for him to have him so close again.

"Um, what can I say?" Harry said, getting a little closer to him.

"Anything," said Louis.

"I love you" Harry whispered in his ear. "And I miss you" he repeated, placing his hands on his waist and Louis sighed.

"Harry, don't do that," he said softly.

"Why? Are you afraid that they'll see you with me? That they'll see us, I'm not even care" Harry said and tried to kiss him, but Louis dodged him, taking his hands off his waist to step forward a bit and make his request.

Louis got his drinks and Harry waited at the side thinking he would return with him, but Louis kept walking. Harry took him by the arm and stole a kiss. It was a chaste kiss that lasted longer than a simple peck.

Harry wanted to check his reaction, and it was good because Louis didn't walk away, nor did he do anything to dodge it. But when Harry tried to kiss him again, Louis kept going.

"Can I write to you someday?" He asked as he followed him. Louis denied. Harry made an adorable pout and stood in front of him. "Please?"

Louis smiled and kept walking, slamming into his shoulder. Harry wasn’t going to give up, of course not. But he waited a few days to write him again.

Just on February 14th.

[Unknown number: Oops!🙈]

[Lou: Hi👋🏼]

[Unknown number: you remembered it 😍❤️]

[Lou: he...]

[Unknown number: HELLO MY LOVE HAPPY VALENTINES DAYYY ♥ ♥♥]

[Lou: 👋🏼]

[Unknown number: You are so cute 😍]

[Lou: And you annoying...]

[Unknown number: What are you doing? I’m at home, bored, missing you so much😪]

[Lou: I just got out of the shower]

[Unknown number: Why don't you send me a nude?]

[Your body must be very pretty]

[Lou: 😤😡]

[Unknown number: And you sent me a picture of your ass and I fell in love ❤️]

[Lou: Bullshit 🙄]

[Lou: I’ve been begging you for months]

[Unknown number: The best butt in the world👌🏼]

[Lou: I'm going to block you]

[Unknown number: NONONO🙏🏼😖😰]

[Unknown number: Sorry, I thought you wouldn't answer me. Sorry, love 😥😘]

[Unknown number: Can you send me a photo?]

[Lou: ????? No]

[Unknown number: Please 🙏🏼]

[Lou: No]

[Unknown number: pleaseeeee I need to see your pretty face again 😰😭💔🙏🏼💔😭]

[Lou: Ugh ...]

[Attached image] *louis’ selfie*

[Unknown number: I think I just died]

[Unknown number: You are so beautiful ... Look that blue eyes!]

[Lou: 🙄]

[Unknown number: Your little nose]

[Lou: 😳]

[Unknown number: Your mouth ... You are so perfect]

[Lou: Stop it]

[Unknown number: So you have me ---> 😍]

[Lou: Sure]

[Unknown number: Can I send you one?]

[Lou: Do what you want]

[Unknown number: But I want you to tell me if you want to see me or not]

[Lou: ... ]

[Unknown number: Yes?]

[Lou: 👀]

[Unknown number: 🙈]

[Unknown number: Wait]

[Attached image] *a nude from back*

[Lou: 😳😳😳]

[Lou: S H I T ]

[Unknown number: Oops, I got confused, that’s not a selfie 😂]

[Unknown number: This one wanted to send you]

[Attached image] *selfie with new short hair*

[Unknown number: What do you think? 😳🙈😘]

[Lou: There is no emoji that describes how I feel]

[Unknown number: I cut my hair to like you more because your boyfriend has short hair 😰 🥺]

[Lou: Harry]

[Unknown number: Do you still like me?]

[Unknown number: Well, I’m joking. I cut my hair to change my look this new year. But do you still like me?]

[Louis: Harry, I can’t do this anymore]

[Unknown number: If you say no, I promise not to bother you anymore, but if you say yes ...]

[Lou: What if I say I still like you?]

[Unknown number: If you say so, right now I'm going to you ... no matter where you are]

_Lou is writing a message ...  
Lou is writing a message ... _

[Unknown number: It was just yes or no 🙄]

[Lou: Okay. No ]

[Unknown number: Ouch 💔]

[Lou: ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯]

[Unknown number: 😭]

[Unknown number: I wanted to keep trying, but if you're telling me I don't have a single chance, then I'm not going to bother you anymore, love 😭]

_Lou is writing a message ...  
Lou is writing a message ... _

[Harry: Everything hurts]

[Harry: My heart is broken]

[Harry: and I think there is no way to]

_Harry is writing a message ..._

[Lou: stop crying🙄]

[Lou: You asked me if I still like you and no, I don't JUST like you ... It’s more than that]

[Harry: 😰 WHAT]

[Lou: Let's see, you send me a nude with that pose ... and then a selfie with new hair and mdfsjkfhdf. I’M HARD 😳]

[Harry: Where are you? I'll call you. Where are you?]

[Lou: Wow, easy tiger]

[Harry: You told me you are hard, I have to take care of it 🤓]

[Harry: I'll get to work 😏]

[Harry: hehe]

[Lou: That's why I have a boyfriend, to take care of my needs 🙃]

[Harry: 😭💔]

[Lou: yeah ...]

[Harry: I can't believe you have a boyfriend. You over me so fast. It's been almost 6 months since we broke up and I can't stop thinking about you😪]

[Lou: We never broke up, we weren't dating, we just pretended to be in love]

[Harry: Don't say that😪]

[Harry: We were everything😭]

[Lou: Now do you understand?]

[Harry: I was an idiot ... I didn't realised what I had]

[Harry: I need to tell you so many things, Lou 😭]

[Harry: 😭 I want us to see each other, I want us to talk. I can't tell you everything I want by messages]

[Harry: Can I see you?]

[Lou: No]

[Harry: Can I call you?]

[Lou: No]

[Harry: You never answered my calls, nor did you answer any of my messages 😭]

[Harry: I love you, Louis. I never loved anyone and I guess I was scared, but now I know, I'm sure. I want to see you, I want to tell you everything I feel and look you in the eye so you know that I'm not lying. I don't care if you have a boyfriend, I will fight for you (ง '̀-'́) ง]

[Harry: hehe]

[Harry: I love you, my love, please ... give me a chance, let's talk, let me see you, let me come closer. I'm crying 😭]

[Harry: I don't know what else to do. I need your forgiveness 😰]

[Lou: I forgive you👍]

[Harry: I LOVE YOU]

[Harry: Do you love me?]

[Lou: Thank you. I'll let you know 👍]

[Harry: 😥 I understood]

[Harry: I won’t bother you anymore💔]

[Harry: Bye, love 👋🏼😭💔]

[Lou: hehe]

[Lou: bye ex curly boy 👋🏼]

[Harry: 😭💔]

Harry drops the phone, setting it aside on the bed as he lies on his stomach, hiding under a pillow. He is crying, really, he does it quite often now and once he starts doing it, he can't stop.

It takes a few minutes for his phone to ring and he reaches out to pick up. He doesn't even check the caller ID, he only answers.

"Hello- hi” He said and sniffled.

The voice on the other side is calm, but at the same time tense. "Oops? ... although I think it's the other way around"

Harry opens his eyes and sits on the bed while wiping his face with the sheets. "Love ... Lou"

"Babe—" Louis says, and then only his breathing is heard. He takes a moment, because suddenly he's scared again, his will is wavering, and all he wants is to hang up.

"Love ... it's me, say it" Harry says, and smiles because he heard him giggle.

Louis smiles instead because he can see him smile, like he's right there in front of him, and then he takes a calming breath. “I was thinking about seeing a movie tonight. I mean, we have never were to cinema together and I didn’t see movie billboard from upcoming premieres but they sure are all romantics ones because valentines shit, and you like those movies. Do you want—"

"Yes, God, yes," Harry says and laughs. It makes a strange sound between laughter and crying.

"Yeah? Cool”

"But what about your boyfriend? I mean, you have a boyfriend right?”

"Harry—" Louis starts and sighs deeply.

Harry snorts. Okay, okay, he's not going to ask about that now, they'll have time later to talk face to face. “Do you want me to pick you up? I can ask Gem for the car—"

Louis sounds calmer, like liberated. "I have a car now ... it is not the newest, but ... I will come by you at 7”

Harry walks into the living room to turn on the TV and check the exact time. He have an hour and a half to prepare ... enough time. “I'll be ready when you get here"

Whatever _is_ between them ...

It’s nothing compared to what will come.


	15. Chapter 15

[Baby: Love, don't forget that Mom is coming to see the department. It sure she comes before me. Wish me luck 😩😰]

[Love: Good luck, my life, beautiful. I love you and you will approbe, I know. I love you. And I'll take care of my mother-in-law, don't worry, I love you. I’ll wait for you at home. I love you]

[Baby❤️: 😂]

[Baby❤️: approve 😂]

[Love: 😡😤]

[Love: I told you many I love you and you only notice my spelling mistake. I hate you, I don't love you anymore]

[Baby❤️: It’s so funny that you always make mistakes with v/b 😂. Like the time you write “binager" when Liam asked you what flavour I am”

[Baby❤️: It reads horrible 😂]

[Love: There will be no Louis for you tonight 😠]

[Baby ❤️: OK. Anyway I prefer Daddy at nights💪🏼]

[Love: SHIITTTT ლ (╹◡╹ ლ)]

[Love: I'M GOING TO MAKE LOVE TO YOI IN THE KITCHEB AND IN THW LIVING ROOM AND EVERYWRE AND IM GOINF TO SPANK YOU AO MUCH. I LOVW YOU AND I CANR BELIEVE WE ARE LIVING TOGETWRR 😭]

[Baby❤️: Hehe. You are so easy. I call you Daddy and you surrender😂]

[Love: (╹◡╹) 凸 FUCK YOU HAROLD]

[Baby❤️: hehe I love you, my life. See you later😘]

[Love: Good luck, baby. I love you more 😘]

[Baby❤️: Oh right, I almost forgot]

[Love: What thing, baby?]

[Baby❤️: Tonight I will make love to you😉]

[Love: jfdsjfhdjk Okay ʘ‿ʘ]

Their date at Valentine's Day had been a success. It was a pretty cliche outing, Louis picked him up on time, they went to the movies, had dinner and then brought him home. Harry invited him in, but Louis refused.

During their date they did nothing but talk about their things, like work and college. Louis confessed that he was tired of serving coffee and that he was seriously considering accepting a proposal from the club where he plays. Doncaster Rovers was looking for a new coach for the junior category, and Louis, at 25, was the oldest and most capable for the job.

Yes, they also talked about the important thing: Louis was with someone, but it was nothing serious. The reality is that Louis wanted Harry to believe he "had a boyfriend" so that he wouldn't bother him again, which worked, but that detail was omitted for the moment. The truth was, he still loved him ... Of course he was going to forgive him, he just needed time for himself and also to make sure Harry was genuinely sorry.

They had at least four dates before having sex again. That night they almost break Louis’ old bed.

As the days passed, they began to sleep together again. Harry could finally feel Louis's arm around him as he had missed; Louis brushed his chin against his back again as he thrust himself into his chest in a hug, holding one of his hands to entwine his fingers with his. Harry's hair is regrowing and some curls are starting to show and Louis can’t wait to brush Harry’s hair like he did sometimes.

While it hadn't been a specifically easy journey to get to this point, the final destination was worth it, Harry thought as he gently traced the lines of Louis's palm, pressing a kiss to each of his fingers. It was worth it.

They have been dating for almost 6 months and they have just moved together to a new apartment.

Louis is working at the Club as a coach, and Harry is still in college studying Marketing.

Who asked who? It was shortly after their reconciliation. They were in Louis's old apartment, but not curled up on a single sofa like they used to.

[Harry: im sitting on the sofa opposite you....you look sexy]

[Louis: hahaha I am being slowly seduced by your curls]

[Harry: I know, that was my plan 😏]

[Louis: I think I love you]

[Harry: And I think you should be my boyfriend]

.  
.  
.

* * * *  
 _  
[Niall has added Harry to the chat]  
[Niall has added Louis to the chat]  
[Niall has added Zayn to the chat]  
[Niall has added Liam to the chat] _

[Niall: Lads 👋🏼]

[Louis: Gay👋🏼]

[Harry: Blonde 👋🏼]

[Zayn: 🙄 ... 👋🏼]

[Niall: Liam, calm your man]

[Liam: 😂👋🏼]

[Zayn: Now what?]

[Niall: As you should know, this Saturday is the birthday of the best human being in the world (me)]

_Niall is writing a message ..._

[Zayn: Actually, I didn't knew it]

[Liam: Me neither]

[Louis: It’s your birthday?]

[Niall: Harry? 😳]

[Harry: I knew it 😎]

[Niall: Yayy 😂]

[Louis: You didn't knew either, Harold 😂]

[Harry: I hate you]

[Niall: So nobody knew? Okay]

_[Niall has left the group]_

[Liam: 😂]

[Louis: #OhNoNiall]

_[Zayn has left the group]_

[Harry: We are falling like flies]

_[Harry has added Zayn to the chat]_

[Liam: Shall we continue the joke or should we tell him that we are planning a surprise party?]

[Harry: Let's keep the joke on, he don't have to know]

_[Harry has added Niall to the chat]_

[Zayn: 😤]

[Harry: Liam]

[Liam: Love, can you stay in the group for me? 💐]

[Zayn: You just have to ask me to]

[Niall: Awww😍]

[Niall: You two are very cute 🙈 ZIAM💕]

[Liam: What’s Ziam? 😳]

[Niall: Zayn + Liam = Ziam ❤️]

[Zayn: Cool 😎]

[Louis: How’s that? Can we also have a name like that? Me and Harry?]

[Niall: Duh! LARRY👌🏼]

[Harry: Louis + Harry = Larry 💕]

[Louis: Why only my L? Where do I complain? 🙄]

[Louis: “Houis" is superior👌]

[Harry: I don't know if I want to change it, love. I like Larry🙈]

[Louis: ♥ ‿ ♥]

[Louis: Larry, then ... no more talk (˘ ³˘) ❤]

[Niall: Aww ... you two are so cute together💚💙]

[Niall: But Ziam😍]

[Louis: Harry and I can be cuter than them]

[Harry: Yeap👌🏼]

[Niall: Let me see ...]

[Louis: BABY I LOWE YOU AND IF YOU WANT TO IM GOUNG TO MAJE LOVE TO YOU AND YOU CAN CALK ME DADDT AND I CAN SPANL YOU SO HART THAT HANFS WILL BE MARKRD IN YOUT ASS AND IM GOING TO EAT YOU UP AND YOU WILK BE MY PUTA AND I LOVR YOU (¬‿¬)]

[Niall: WHAT?]

[Harry: Awww😍😍]

[Harry: I love when he does that🙈]

[Liam: I didn't understand anything]

[Zayn: I just understood "baby" and "I love you"]

[Louis: 😤]

[Louis: Baby, you did understand, right? 😰]

[Harry: Yes, my love. I understood everything, and I accept 🙈]

[Louis: dhsiwis I LOVE YOU 😍]

[Niall: Well, that was cute☺️]

[Liam: What did you write there?]

[Niall: I want to know too (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)]

[Zayn: I don't know if I want to know 😂]

[Harry: He said he loves me and wants to make love to me tonight 👌🏼]

[Liam: And what else?]

[Louis: That I'm going to eat him out ლ ('ڡ' ლ)]

[Zayn: 😳]

[Niall: ʘ‿ʘ]

[Louis: And spank him so hard that my hands will be marked on his ass 👌🏼]

[Louis: Kind like that ...]

[Attached image] *a nude with Louis's hands marked on his ass and his fingers in him*

[Harry: LOuISSSSsSsS djsbsjbsksksnskbsls]

[Harry: ┌ (ಠ_ಠ) ┘]

[Harry: Why that picture? We have so many others]

[Zayn: Is there more explicit that that? 😂]

[Louis: You have a beautiful ass, baby. You shouldn't be ashamed of it (◡‿◡)]

[Harry: I'm not ashamed of my ass😒]

[Niall: Louis's fingers were lost in that hole😂]

[Louis: It's a neat image, baby. It’s art (◡‿◡✿)]

[Harry: My body is art, you’re right]

[Niall: As if no one here knows Harry's ass 😜]

[Niall: Middle London knows his dick 😂]

_[Louis has removed Niall from the group]_

[Louis: I hate Niall （￣ ^ ￣）]

[Zayn: He’s so gossip 🙄]

_[Harry has added Niall to the chat]_

[Niall: 😂 Anyway, I thought you were top, Harry 😏]

[Louis: No, Daddy Louis 😎]

[Liam: It's not for defending my friend, but ...]

[Niall: 👀]

[Liam: I heard Louis moaning many times. He’s not discreet at all]

[Louis: Shut up, Payno]

[Liam: I was just giving my opinion]

[Louis: Your opinion is irrelevant, Liam ... Just like you]

[Louis: 😎]

[Liam: ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯]

[Louis: THAT'S MY EMOJIIIIIIIII. GET OUT FROM THIS GROUP! ]

[Louis: (ভ_ ভ) ރ ／/ ┊ \ ＼]

[Liam: hehe]

[Louis: Ugh, I hate LIMA]

[Niall: Liam shit ---> 💩]

[Liam: I'm still here 😳]

[Louis: (ノ ಠ 益 ಠ) ノ 彡 ┻━┻]

[Zayn: Lou 🙄]

[Louis: Okay. Okay]

[Louis: ┬──┬ ¯ \ _ (ツ)]

[Louis: I don't hate you, Bro ＾ ◡ ＾ ❤]

[Zayn: Bro ❤️👋🏼]

[Niall: Awww 😍]

[Niall: You guys are so cute ✨🙌🏼]

[Harry: 😒]

[Liam: 😐]

[Niall: I’m really happy to have my two favorite couples together, but ...]

[Niall: I must confess that Zouis😍 (Zayn & Louis) has a special place in my heart]

[Harry: ... ]

[Liam: 👍🏻]

[Niall: I wonder what would have happened if I didn't show up just when they were about to kiss last time 🤔]

[Harry: Last time? When?]

[Niall: 😂 It was very funny, because they confessed that they are into each other but they are best friend to fuck]

_Niall is writing a message ..._

[Louis: Niall]

[Harry: When was that?]

[Niall: After Gemma's party ❤️😍]

[Zayn: 😰]

[Liam: Ok, I didn't knew anything about this]

[Harry: Me neither]

[Harry: It's a joke, right?]

[Niall: Ouch ... 😁]

[Liam: Zayn, pick up the phone]

_[Liam has left the group]  
[Zayn has left the group] _

[Louis: Baby 😨]

[Niall: Oh no ...]

[Harry: Now I remember that night at the bar ... Did you two had something?]

[Niall: Don't go, pls. You are my favorites #LarryIsReal 🙏🏼]

[Louis: Baby, listen to me]

[Niall: * Prepare the bullet *]

_[Harry has left the group]_

[Louis: Niall ...]

[Louis: I guess you will celebrate your birthday alone]

[Niall: 😩🔫]

_[Louis has left the group]_

[Niall: hello ]

[Niall: Who reads this? 👀]

[Niall: 😏]

[Niall: I screwed up again, didn't I?]

[Niall: hehe]

~ • ~

The end.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BABY YOU AND ME, _always_

• They have certain matters to attend to, and sometimes they arise in the least indicated places or moments...

For example, that night they were supposed to be celebrating Niall's birthday.

There are too many people in the blonde's apartment, and no one really notices when they sneak into the bathroom.

Harry has been very jealous of Zayn ever since he found out about the almost kiss, but even more when he knew that there was indeed a kiss after all. Someone was looking at his boyfriend a lot, a guy from Niall’s team, and Harry doesn't like that. He takes him by the hand and leads him to one of the bathrooms, pressing his body against the nearest wall.

"This is crazy," Louis moans into his mouth, and Harry growls in agreement. His tongue is suddenly too busy in his throat to issue an answer.

His hands are in contact with Louis everywhere, and the only thing he can do is moan and gasp and press against his body. Louis can't even remember how they ended up locked up there, but he does remember Harry drinking a lot (a lot) of a pink wine, while he only had two, maybe three glasses of beer and maybe some vodka and a little shot of whiskey.

"Oh my gosh, Harry" he groans because Harry's tongue is on his neck and clavicles. Louis is on right now and this is definitely not how he imagined he would be celebrating his friend's birthday. It’s not a complaint, this was much better.

Harry moves his hips against Louis's, hands outstretched over his ass and holding him against the wall. Louis is somewhat drunk, and Harry is likely even more drunker than he is.

Harry's hands appear to be on autopilot and it's easier than it should be for him to drop his pants and underwear to the ground so he can take him right there.

Harry does, from one moment to the next he has his pants up to his ankles and Louis is half naked against the wall, being held by him as he pushes hard inside him.

Louis lets out a scream that is a mixture of pleasure and pain, because it has been a considerable time that Harry is not as hard as he is now, —and he is not exactly small.

"You're good, love?" Harry asks, and he doesn't really need to hear the answer when Louis's legs press against his waist.

He begins to push deeper, one hand holding Louis by the ass and the other leaning against the wall.

"Shit, shit, baby," Louis groans loudly because he feels so much fuller than ever before. He collides with his lips, desperate to lose himself in the movement of their tongues.

He is so, so incredibly tight that Harry is going out of his mind with how good he feels, and the world could start to collapse around him, but he wouldn't stop for anything. His sweaty breasts press together, and Louis is desperate to touch himself, to cum.

He complains because shit, he wants to be touched, but he has to settle for what he's getting. Harry surprises him, knows him so much that he knew what he needed and that was why he moved away a little to be able to touch him. His hand tightens around him, his lips press on the collarbones, as Louis moans above him and tries to keep his head back against the wall.

Louis is a mess sobbing his name now, and he curses so much that ... Shit, he just finished decorating himself as he tugs on his hair and tightens around him.

"Shit," Harry says. Louis groans, and he sounds choked because he's so hot, still gasping for his name and he can't stop looking at him.

Louis grins at him before leaning forward and starting to suck on his earlobe, making his hands grip his ass harder. They are both a mess, Louis's semen trickles down their stomachs, mixing with their sweat and they are sticky, their kisses are sloppy and... This is glory.

After a kind of growling from him, Harry bites his shoulder and spills into it.

"Oh my gosh, Loueh" he says. "Loueeeh!" He moans, and wow, he might be the drunkest of the night, but this was great. “I love you" he says and smiles against his neck.

• They also often have those discussions that end in ...

Louis is an adult, fine, but he doesn't understand why Harry hates to see him play the Playstation at all times. What's wrong with it? Just because Harry doesn't like videogames so much doesn't mean he's wasting time. (Maybe yes, but it's not the case, Harry doesn't have to complain about that, it’s stupid)

That was not the problem, however ...

Obviously, Louis takes his passion for FIFA so seriously that he really gets offended when Harry beats him.

"Oh my gosh you're so irritating" he growls and throws the joystick aside. “You never play and when you do, you just ... Come here" he said in a demanding tone.

Harry is on his knees with his lips around him, his hands on his thighs for balance. He is starting to feel discomfort in his knees, but it is all worth it because Louis is making these muffled sounds, and messing up his hair. Louis really, really tries not to push forward into his mouth, but then Harry starts sucking harder, and he only manages to gasp, ramming his mouth so much that he gags.

He stops when he sees him tear up, and Harry stands up with a smile. Louis grabs the back of his head and kisses him hard.

After an exciting kiss, Louis takes him by the hand and leads him into the kitchen, patting the counter for Harry to settle there. He pulls him to the edge of the counter, stripping off his underwear. He stands up, keeping his hands on his hips and Harry smirks as he feigns resistance.

Of course, he’s a bit stronger than Louis, and logically he could turn the situation around at any time, but he likes to be dominated by his boyfriend, he likes and loves to see him in this role, he enjoys it as much or more than Louis.

"You’re such a loser" Harry laughs, and is about to make fun of him again, but his growl turns into a moan when Louis puts two fingers inside and licks his neck.

Harry complains when Louis's fingers are frantically moving and begins to mount them. Then minutes later Louis is pressing inside him so hard that Harry is struggling to keep his eyes open and his moans under control.

"You are the best" Harry groans, then, shit ... His voice is all guttural, hoarse and growls against his collarbone.

"I let you win," Louis says and frowns because he doesn't want to be arguing about FIFA during sex. But he also feels hot, tight and it's great. He really doesn't really care about anything in the world, just about Harry.

"Whatever you say, love. Yes, I — you let me win," Harry finally says, and there's a little voice in his head that yells at him that that's not true, but ... Shit, shit. "Ahh — there, right there" he gasps because Louis is touching his good points over and over again.

Louis stops for a moment and places one of his legs up, until it is tangled over his shoulder; He grabs the other leg and holds it there, pushing on it until it's digging into him so hard his eyes go blank at times.

"Shit, whatever you say, love" Harry repeats and lowers his hand to touch himself. He calls out his name and cums without being mentally prepared.

Louis follows him after a good few minutes, and they both have to take a moment to remember how to breathe.

Louis threatens him with doing that again if he wins another match, but far from taking it as a warning, Harry licks his lips and then smiles.

He doesn’t regret it.

• Sometimes they just feel like it and they have unexpected guests...

They are on the couch, the movie was only in the first 20 minutes, but they had done nothing but kiss and touch until they were really hard.

Louis straddled his body, eagerly lowering his jogging pants and boxer shorts. He was only wearing sports shorts and it's summer, they were both without a shirt making the job easier.

They were naked, and not a minute later, Louis sat on him, his hands curving over the back of the sofa to aid his movements. Harry keeps his hips still, letting his boyfriend set the pace, his lips alternating between sucking and licking his neck, while his hands take hold of his ass. It wasn't long before Louis let out a loud moan and began to move his hips, feeling the climax very, very close. Harry held his trembling body in his arms.

He jerked his hips and pushed up on Louis one last time before releasing his name in a groan because he's close too and they usually get together. It was then, somewhere between the pre-orgasmic haze, the sound of the elevator door opening, (and the 0.5 seconds it took to search for the remote control and continue playing the movie) that they forgot to put on their underwear.

As usual.

And that's why they're currently sitting on opposite ends of that couch when Jay feels awkward between them.

"Well" she begins. “I guess I came at a bad time ..."

"No!” Harry says as he stands up, and tries to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "We were watching a movie," he says and points.

"Oh," she says and smiles. “What are you looking at?"

"Emmm" Louis says and frowns. He looks at Harry, asking for help to answer, but in reality he is only with his eyes wide open and he denies.

"Ah" Jay says and laughs.

Louis looks over to the side of the coffee table and sees his boxer lying on the floor. He opens his eyes wide and tries to beckon Harry but he just sits on the other sofa like a fool, watching the movie.

Harry goes to the kitchen in a moment and Jay takes the opportunity to speak to him. “Sorry, darling. You two were busy, right?"

Louis feels red and denies. “No, mother. You didn't interrupt anything, we were just watching the movie"

Jay nods and looks back at the TV. "You’re both sweaty. Your neck is all marked, and your boxer is on the ground."

• They have rough sex anywhere in the apartment, but when they make love in bed, it’s very beautiful ...

It's midnight. They didn’t see each other all day, only at breakfast and dinner. Louis is hugging him, and Harry turned around still half asleep, but more awake than he was. Louis surprised him by burying his head in the hollow of his neck and sliding his leg between his, hugging his body close, since it has been a hell of a day and he just wanted to get some sleep. He doesn't complain, but he sticks to his body closer and falls asleep again.

Harry swallows hard. He’s also sleepy, but he really, really wants to kiss him. He moves a little, and leans in to kiss his shoulder, slowly leaving a trail of kisses on his neck until he reaches his ear.

"Love," he whispers. Louis stirs and groans. “I love you," Harry whispers and continues to kiss him until he reaches the other ear. “Loveee" whispers even softer. Louis removes himself and tries to open one eye, failing in the attempt.

"I can't open my eyes — am I dreaming?" Louis babbles.

Harry laughs and kisses his cheek harder as he pulls his bangs back. "No, you are not dreaming, you just have a boyfriend who wants you awake now. Open your eyes, love. I need you to kiss me"

Louis complains again. He doesn't open his eyes, because he really can't, but then Harry's hand on his waist slowly slid down to his ass and squeezed him, pressing him closer to his body.

"Baby" Louis groans. Harry does it again, presses him closer and kisses his neck. “Baby, are you looking for what I think you're looking for?" He hasn't opened his eyes yet, his voice sounds hoarse and he speaks between yawns.

“Mhm ... maybe” Harry moans against his neck. "I want you to kiss me, and—"

"You want me to make love to you?" Louis says and opens his eyes just a little.

“I wanted to make love to you ... But that's fine. No matter how, just kiss me."

Louis looks him in the eye and smiles. Harry leans down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Their hands move behind each other's back as they kiss. His hips slowly start to collide. The kiss is lazy at first, but then their tongues appear and something flares up inside them.

"Oh shit, Lou," Harry complains as he breaks the kiss. Louis is on top of him, they are naked and their limbs rubbing gently. Harry wants to speed this up, he wants, he needs to feel him or whatever, he wants more.

Louis is being sweet with his kisses, and even though Harry's hands are on his ass, pressing down hard on him, he tries to keep his sanity to make this moment as romantic as possible.

At one point he stops and stares at him. His bangs fall and Harry laughs as he tries to pull him to one side. Louis flexes his arms and licks his nose.

"I love you" he says.

Harry wipes the smile off his face and nods. “I love you" he replies.

Louis flexes his arms again, leaves two kisses on his cheeks and sighs. "I'm going to make love to you" he warns. Harry smiles. “And I know that was your intention from the beginning... I know you"

Harry covers his face with both hands and nods. It’s true, they have so much chemistry that they know when one needs the other and they also know how to make it known. Usually when Harry feels like it, he always wakes him up with blowjobs or directly touches him. If he looks for him with kisses, it's because he wants to feel him.

"Oh, Lou" Harry groans because Louis is gently hitting the spot that makes him scream his name and squeeze around him.

Louis weakly rests his elbows on either side of his neck, locking their faces as he kisses him. Harry is closing his legs around his waist, scratching his back. Louis increases the intensity of his thrusts, only just harder, going deep. A few punches and he buries his face in his chest, stifling a moan as his body trembles and breaks free into him.

They froze for a few moments, and just as Harry thinks he can breathe again, he feels Louis frantically push a few times and come out of him, kissing his forehead. Louis lies down next to him, closes his eyes against his neck and hugs him.

"Rest, baby," he says, sounding agitated, and kisses his shoulder.

Harry also smiles ecstatically and begins to try to regulate his breathing. He tightens Louis' grip on his waist and closes his eyes. He soon falls asleep too, remembering the promise made minutes ago.

"Baby ... you and me ..."

"Always"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic, I don't know but this chapter is special and it gave me tenderness to write it because I imagine them like that in real life and *cries in larrie* Niall would say 😂


End file.
